


So you chose my younger brother over me?

by sith225



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Chest, Cuckolding, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Heartbreak, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Other, Public Display of Affection, SS, Shotacon, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Sex, Underwater Sex, amatuer writing, hidden-sex, nice ass, peeking, straight-shota
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 70,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sith225/pseuds/sith225
Summary: A story about the main characters younger underage brother getting into sexual experiences with his love interests and other people he has met or yet to meet. I am not a professional writer so I hope you area able to enjoy this story that I plan to keep writing. If you have some suggestions that you think I can improve on I please welcome the chance to improve.
Relationships: Doctor/Patient - Relationship, Older brother/his friends younger brother/older brothers friends, friends of friends - Relationship
Comments: 65
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Marcus I am twenty-three years old. I work at a popular quick service fast food restaurant and I have been there for four years. During my second year of working there I met Sally, she is twenty-one years old. She has long silky blonde hair, her chest isn't that big, but didn't care. I didn't want to admit it, but I really liked her legs and ass since I thought they were really nice. Sally has a skinny figure, she thinks she is too skinny and if I am being honest I don't think she is that skinny. What attracts a lot guys to her is her blue ocean looking eyes. 

Over the three year friendship we formed I have met a lot of her family members, I even met her best friend Rayla. Her hair color is red, it is shiny and it is long enough to pass halfway down her back. I try not to stare, but her chest is big. I consider her legs and ass to be almost as good Sally's, the only difference is that her figure isn't as skinny as Sally's, like that will much of a difference since I think both of them are really pretty. It didn't take long for all three us to become really close friends. During that time frame we all figured out that we have feelings for each other, well I should say they have romantic feelings for me and I have romantic feelings towards them. The reason none of us have said anything about it, because we are either waiting for someone to bring it up or act on them.

When I was twelve years old my baby brother was born and his name is Mochi. My mom named him that since around the time she was pregnant with him she loved Japanese Mochi. I didn't like the idea of having a baby brother because I wasn't going to get any sleep for a long time. Over time though he started to grow on me and over time I grew on him. As he got older he started to copy everything I did even my personality. I mean I get it I was his role model, but he didn't have to copy my kind personality and corny jokes. Luckily the difference between us since he is young he is really shy with girls and I won't lie he is a chick magnet, my mom laughed at the fact that I took him to the mall with me despite knowing I was using him to get girls numbers. I felt bad for using him that way so I bought him candy or whatever he wanted to eat as thanks for being a caring baby brother. Right now he is eleven years old and still as cute as ever, what I don't get though his why does he still short. I am kind of jealous he has a cell phone already since I didn't get one at his age.

Currently Mochi is living with me and will be for a few months due to our mother going on a business trip over sea's. Since she asked me ahead of time I was able to go one paid vacation from work. A few weeks after he moved in he asked if I could show him my favorite places to go to. I didn't want to say no, actually it was more like I couldn't since I know he likes to play outside and looks up to me. I decided to take him to the mall since there is an arcade and bowling alley there, I thought it would be a good time killer since he loves video games. When we get there and start walking around we run into Sally and Rayla. Sally was wondering why I haven't been at work lately. I kind of forgot to tell her that I went on paid vacation to take care of Mochi, they both forgave me since they thought Mochi was such a cutie. I think to myself, "wow even at the age of eleven he can attract pretty women to him. Sally and Rayla decided to join us since they were just walking around killing time. We pretty much played games and bowled till the the afternoon. Once we finished with that we walked around the mall, I noticed that they Sally and Rayla were talking with mochi a lot, they didn't really chat with me that much, but at some point they talk to me at all, they were completely focused on Mochi. I mean I get that Sally wants to meet my family members and that Rayla thinks he is sweet, but is this normal for adults to be this focused on a little kid? I decided to let it go since I remember seeing this situation a lot on the anime's I watch. Once it was late in the night we all headed home.

Two and half weeks have passed since then. I haven't received that many texts from Sally and Rayla, we usually respond to each other pretty quickly whenever we message each other and I mean like few seconds after getting it fast. I also noticed that Mochi has been on his phone a lot lately, even when we are chatting or doing something together he is always on it. I just assumed he is at that age when he is glued to is phone since I did that when I first got my phone. When him and I were figuring out to do something really fun he gets a text from Sally asking if he wanted to join her and Rayla to go somewhere. Mochi asked me if he could go, I wanted to say not because I found it strange that I wasn't invited to tag along and that Sally is texted him, but not me. I wanted to be a good big brother so I let him. What surprised me is that Sally and Rayla came to pick him up at my house and they didn't even come up to the door to say hi, they just texted him that they were here. Not long after he left I get a call from out mom, she asked where he was off too and I told her that he went somewhere with Sally and Rayla. She thought he was kidnapped or something since our phones have a tracking app and she could see he was separated from me really quickly. I thought it was neat that she could do that and asked if I could too, it turns out I can I just have to use the app that looks like a microscope, I always wondered what that app was for and now I do.

Not long after I hung up from the phone call with my mom I tried out that app she mentioned. Once it loaded up the map I figured out where they are going. They are going to a place called "the indoor" it is an indoor park and beach inside a building. What is pretty cool about the place is how they are able to keep the areas near each other while keeping the weather and environment just like a park and beach. I thought it was strange how the three of us always talked about going there together, but they didn't ask me to go. My paranoia got the best of me so I put on a disguise and headed over there, making good time I made it there eight minutes after they did. With my disguise on I paid the fee to enter and walked right in. I looked around for a good fifteen minutes, but I managed to find them in the park area. They were having a picnic and eating to together in an area that barely anyone uses. It looked really innocent so I felt bad for thinking something was up, that thought was changed pretty quickly after what I just saw. Mochi was eating some yogurt and some of it got on his right cheek, instead of wiping it off with a napkin Sally licked it off his with her tongue, not long after she did Rayla intentionally put some of his yogurt on his left cheek and she licked it off as well. They kept doing that for a good ten minutes, no matter how look at it that isn't normal.

Once they finished whatever the heck they were doing they went to the beach area. Once they found a spot to put their stuff down, they laid out the beach towels and removed their clothing revealing their swim suites, I gotta say wow he is lucky, I knew they had great figures, but wow especially Sally's ass and don't even get my started on Rayla's chest, it was bigger than I thought. Before they started to they started to play around the beach they had Mochi rub sunblock on their bodies, they made him every inch and I mean every inch, that incudes their ass's and breasts. I couldn't help but feel jealous and for fun they buried Mochi in the sand with his head still sticking out. What made me feel even worse is what they did after that, they were kissing him all over his face, they even kissed him on the lips and they did it for a long time. Once they pulled him out of the sand they went to play in the water. They rented out an air tube for mochi since he couldn't swim in the deeper parts of the water. As he is floating around I can see him trying to swim around. Sally popped up from underwater in front of him, while Rayla appeared behind him. I saw Mochi was blushing a little and so was there's. I thought something was definitely going on so I put the the diving gear I rented before entering the beach area. 

Diving underwater I look in the direction the three of them are, I can see Raya sliding her hands inside the front of Mochi's trunks. I thought I was seeing things since I was underwater, unfortunately I wasn't I can see her hand moving around where his dick his. Making sure I wasn't going to get caught I look around underwater, luckily for me no one is underwater. Once I turn back around I continue to watch what is going on, I can see Mochi's body tightening up with every stroke Rayla does to his dick. A few minutes later Sally pulls his trunks down and starts playing with his balls. I just watch his dick twitches from the pleasure. I can see Sally's body is moving closer to his, so I pop my head a little above the water just enough for my eyes to see them. I can see Sally making out with Mochi while Rayla kisses the left side of neck. I wasn't sure if I should feel jealous or consider this bad dream. Sally stops kissing him and has Rayla lift the tube up and slides it around all three of them, they were pushed right against each other. The back of Mochi's head was right in between Rayla's big breasts, I can see Sally lifting herself up a little. Thinking something else is going to happen I put my head back under water. Once I did I swam around so I could see the back side of Sally and I immediately regretted it. I can see Rayla teasing Sally's womanhood with Mochi's dick. She did that for good few minutes and then Sally finally let Mochi's dick slowly go inside of her, I just watched as the further his dick went inside the more she trembled with pleasure. Once his dick was all the way in Sally began to move her hips up and down. I didn't even need to look up at the surface to tell that all of them are making faces of pleasure, not long after I return to reality I can se Rayla helping Mochi by moving him up and down, she was force thrusting Mochi's dick into Sally. I decided to move a little closer so I can hear them, I can hear the soft, little moans Sally and Mochi are making. I couldn't take it anymore so I returned to the sand, as I turn to sit down I just watch as Sally makes an expression of enjoyment, I guess I can scratch off what a virgin looks like on their first time. A few minutes later I see Sally and Mochi squeezing each other really tight, I am no sex expert but I think they just cummed together.

They stayed still for a good nine minutes, if I had to guess they were making sure all the cum was out. Once they finished they went back to where there things were and rested a bit. Once they recovered they went to the changing/shower area of the beach. There are two types of the changing/shower area, one is a building with two shower spots, while the other one is outdoors with multiple stalls. Even though the second is outside it has a great sense of privacy, they are pretty tall and cover all the way to the floor. I was surprised they picked the outdoor one since I thought they would like some privacy. I wanted to leave but I wanted to give myself closure so I secretly and quietly enter the stall next to the one they picked. I noticed a hole in the curtain that separates us from each other and looked in it, as I did hear Mochi saying, "I can change myself. I am a big boy!" As Sally turns on the water Rayla says, "I know you are cutie, but if pretty women like us want to help you change you should let us since grown ups men can't get moments like this easily so you are very lucky." As Sally is adjusting the water temperature Rayla takes off Mochi's trunks, once she toss's them to the side she can see that Mochi is hard again, feeling special instead of giving him a hanjob again Rayla begins to start sucking on his dick.

"Uwah!," Mochi exclaimed. Rayla lets out an, mmmm as she is sucking on his dick, her head moves up and down on his dick. Sally turns around and says, "hey you know I wanted to taste it since we picked him up!" I could not believe what I just heard, let alone see at that. I thought I knew them pretty well, but I guess I was wrong. Mochi felt such pleasure from Rayla sucking on his dick that his knee's started to give out causing him to slowly drop to the ground, as he does Rayla doesn't let go of his dick instead he continues to keep sucking on it. While Sally moves Rayla's hair out her face she says to Mochi, "if you don't stand up I can't taste you either." Mochi responds, "I can't, it feels so good!" Sally smiles and says, "so if that's how you want to play." She lifts Mochi up a little and slides underneath his legs, once she lovers him down she begins to lick his balls. Mochi raises his head straight up to the sky from the pleasure he feels, I am pretty sure this too much him since two girls are sucking him off. Rayla picks up the pace and begins to suck faster, Sally notices that so switches to sucking on his balls. Judging from Moch's facial expression he is about to come soon. A few minutes later Mochi cums directly into Rayla's mouth, once he finished she swallowed it. I know for a fact that Rayla is virgin so how can she suck him off like that so well.

Sally got out from underneath Mochi and stands up she stands in front of him and takes off the lower half of her swimsuit revealing her nice looking ass. I had mixed feelings of what just happened, I was happy that I can see her ass that I liked so much, but I was angry that it was Mochi who get her to do that. Sally gets down on all fours, she backs up and presses her ass against his dick, she begins to move back forth. I figured out she is trying to do, she is trying to jackoff his dick with her ass, I felt my jealousy grow as I watched every stroke she did with her ass, while Mochi blushes from the pleasure he feels. Once she finished with her fun, she arches forward a little causing his dick to drop down, she then instantly swallows his dick into her womanhood. Mochi was about to moan, but was interrupted by Rayla kissing him on the lips. Not long after Rayla kissed him she starts using her tongue turning it into an adult kiss. I don't know what I am more jealous off now that fact that Sally's ass is pounding against his torso or that his arm is right in between Rayla's breasts while she makes out with him. Sally starts to move faster, I can hear the sound of her ass hitting against Mochi clearly now, not only that she is moaning softly every time he goes all the way in her. Mochi's body starts to tremble again, which is a sign he is going to come soon and we all know it. Sally then removes his dick from her womanhood, she turns around and puts her mouth on the tip of his dick. As moves up and down Mochi stops making out for a bit and finally asked the question, "why are you licking the dirty place?" Sally removes her lips from his dick and says, "remember I said I wanted to taste you earlier and I wanted to see what I taste like." She then puts his dick back into her mouth and takes it all the way to the root, as Sally does that before Rayla starts kissing Mochi again she says, "I also like the way you taste up here too." Rayla starts to make out with Mochi again, I can see Sally alternating between using her mouth and her tongue when she isn't taking his dick all the way into her mouth. Not long after Sally picked up the pace Mochi cummed in her mouth as well, she just took it all in. Removing her mouth from his dick tilts her head back and swallows it all. I just wanted to scream what the hell!

Mochi ends up laying down on the ground, his legs gave out again from pleasure and was trying to catch his breath since that was technically his first adult kiss compared to the ones he received earlier when he was buried in the sand and when they were in the water. Rayla and Sally remove their swim suites and now they are fully naked. Rayla sits on her knees and grabs Mochi by the legs, she pulls him up so that his limp dick can be right in front of his breasts. As she grabs her breasts she licks her lips with a smile, once she finished licking her lips she wraps her breasts around Mochi's dick. Mochi's entire body twitched from the jolt of pleasure he felt from her soft breasts. My jealously grew even more, because he is about to receive a titfuck from Rayla, that was a fantasy I always wanted from her since I lover her breasts. Rayla begins to move her tits up and down, I can hear and see the sound they make with every slap against his thighs. Sally begins to start licking Moch's nipples, she teased him by saying, "mmm you taste sweet." Mochi's waist raised is waist up with every lick Sally did on his nipples, too every stroke of Rayla's breasts made on his dick. Sally started to move towards his lower body, she kept licking him as she went down. Reaching to wear Mochi's dick was Rayla adjusted her breasts so that Sally can lick the head of his dick. Sally did waste a sec and started licking it, at the same she grabbed Rayla's ass. Rayla can feel her caressing her ass while she is titfucking him, after ten minutes of titfucking and licking his dick they both stopped for a few minutes. 

They both lower Mochi's body to the ground, Rayla positions herself with her womanhood right above his dick. Grabbing his dick Rayla stands it up and inserts the head of his dick inside her womanhood, she then has both her knees touch the ground and lowers her waist all the way down. Mochi's dick was completely devoured by her womanhood. Rayla begins to move her hips up and down, her body stays straight up as she rides him. Sally begins to suck on her breasts as Rayla bounces up and down on Mochi's dick. I can see that Mochi is breathing heavily as he watches his dick go in and out of her womanhood. Rayla begins to move faster causing Mochi make small moaning sounds. The look of pleasure he had on her face, with every lick of her breast, with every bounce she makes on his dick, she smiles like she is in heaven. Rayla stops to bend forward causing her breasts to be right on Mochi's face. Once she gets comfortable she begins to move again, but at an even faster pace. I can't see Mochi's face for about six minutes, I was able to see his face again since he started to suck on her nipples. Rayla let out a loud moan, it was much louder then the ones she let out earlier, I am guessing since he can't contain her pleasure anymore. Since Sally wasn't able to suck on Rayla's breast anymore as she moves towards her ass she says, "well since your breasts are occupied, I will go to the next best thing." Sally sticks her head where Moch's dick enters Rayla's womanhood and starts to connect licks both his balls and her womanhood. It wasn't that hard since his dick is competely devoured in her womanhood. Mochi begins to tighten his legs, Sally took that as a signal that his going to cum soon, she pats Rayla's ass multiple times to signal her that he is about to shoot his load. Rayla then removes his dick from her womanhood, while Sally moves out the and starts to stroke his dick. After a few minutes of stoking Mochi shoots his load out, he fired it like it fireworks. 

Rayla moves to the side and turns around to face Mochi's dick, together with Sally they both start licking and sucking his dick together. I couldn't believe they were still going, I kept wondering if this nightmare was going to end. I can see them deep throating his dick and switching between using there tongues. When the used their tongues they wrapped it around his dick like it was shake squeezing its vitcim. Once Moch's dick was hard again Sally sits in an upright position with her ass right in front of her dick. As she leans foward a little lifting her ass up a little, Rayla grabs Mochi's dick and points it forward. Sally then returns to her sitting position and Mochi's dick goes right inside her causing him to raise his lower body again. Sally looks straight up into the sky and smiles like she is in great pleasure. Just Rayla did she began to move up and down on Mochi's dick. Rayla moves behind his head and lifts his head up enough so he rest on her thighs. I know she wasn't doing that to rest his head, she was going that so he can watch as Sally's ass bounces up and down on him. I thought this was a nightmare, but I was so wrong this is torture. I only say that because not only is Mochi getting pleasured by the two woman I had feelings for, he gets to watch as the parts of their bodies, do the things I have always fantasized about to them. Sally leans foward and places arms on the ground, she then adjusts her legs and begins to move again, My jealousy reaches its limits as I watch her ass jiggle with every moment she pounds his dick into her and his facial expression isn't any better, he may not know what he is feeling, but I can tell it feels good to him. Mochi tries his best to moan, in the return it is causing him to breathe hard, Rayla can see that and I see getting aroused again. Rayla asked Mochi, "so how does it feel?" While trying not to moan Mochi answers, "it feels different from earlier it is like she its squeezing me." Removing his head from her thighs, Rayla turns around and sits on Mochi's face. As he is breathing hard into her womanhood she lets out a moan of pleasure, Sally hears that and begins to move faster. Hearing the sound Sally is making from pounding Mochi, Rayla says to him, "use your tongue Mochi. I want you to taste me, before you taste Sally." Mochi does what she says and begins to lick her womanhood, she lets out soft moans for every lick his tongue does. Sally actually heard what she said to him and tightened her grip around his dick, causing to let out a deep breath into Rayla's womanhood. Rayla trembles from the pleasure causing her to move her womanhood against his tongue. I can't see it from how all three of them are moving, they are about to cum, my insides screamed don't do it. I hated that I was right, Rayla and Sally get off of Mochi and they all cummed together. Rayla and Sally cummed as soon as they got off him, while Mochi fired his straight up the air causing it land all around his dick. Sally and Rayla only came once, but looked so satisfied. They both looks to the Mochi's cum all around his dick. They both just smiled and started to lick it all off of him, they first started with the amount that wasn't on his on dick, as they do that Mochi asked, "why are licking that white pee?" As they move towards his limp dick they said, "how else are going to clean you up?" Not long after they answered his question they take turns sucking the cum out of his dick.

As I am getting ready to leave I hear Mochi ask, "why did you do this stuff with me? Don't you like like my big brother? " They both smile and Sally says, " we do, but you remind us so much of your of your older brother and you are cuter too." Rayla adds to that by saying, "it is because you are such a cutie that we can't help ourselves anymore. If you liked it you can text us and we will do more for you until leave." I didn't know what to feel right now, I just quietly and secretly snuck away towards my car. As I am driving home I get a phone call, I look at my bluetooth screen to see it is from Sally, she said they were going to be out longer than expected and asked if Mochi can spend the night so they can drop him off on the way to work in the morning. I said that if he was ok with that he can stay. Mochi said he wanted to so I let him. Not long after the call ended I felt my heart breaking the rest of the drive home.


	2. This is a sleepover?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 2 of "So you chose my younger brother over me." Mochi is about to learn what it is like to be at a sleepover with older women.

Leaving off from the previous chapter. . .

Once they had their fun Sally, Rayla and Mochi packed up everything and started to walk to their car. Rayla checks her cell phone, she noticed that it is past six o'clock and it is getting late. Mochi felt his stomach growl because he is hungry, you can't blame him, he did just have his first sexual experience earlier. Sally heard his stomach growl and giggled, she then asked, "are you hungry Mochi?" Still feeling shy, Mochi just nods to answer her question. Sally and Rayla think it is cute how he acting, especially since he is blushing. They offered to take him to his favorite fast food place, that place is called Giant Burgers. As its name says they serve giant burgers that are stuffed with everything you can put in a burger and it is extremely delicious. Once they arrived they allowed Mochi to order whatever he wanted, he ordered the Little Giant burger combo, it came with giant fries and a drink. Once they sit down at a booth they waited only a few minutes for Mochi's food to arrive. As Mochi unwraps his burger he can see it has lots of cheese, lettuce, tomato and ketchup. As Mochi begins to dig into his burger Sally and Rayla start to get a better look at his appearance since they didn't really focus on that during their first meeting or during their sexual encounter earlier. They both notice that Mochi has light white skin, his face structure still shows the signs of pure innocence despite what they did earlier. Looking at his light brown hair,even though it is a little frizzy, it is still able to maintain its soft straight appearance. What surprised them is that his eyes are a bright Topaz color, regardless for some reason they found it very attractive. Since they can't see his lower body or the parts of his body his clothes are covering, they chose to remember what his body looked like when they were having their first sexual experience. Mochi's body is a little thin, but looks like he is active in sports since some muscle is starting to from around his body. Well the only muscle they cared about at the moment is the one he used to make them feel good earlier. Even though it was small they really enjoyed the feeling of it being inside both their mouths and their womanhood. In Rayla's case she had more fun since she is the very first one to have his dick between her breasts and she felt his tongue inside her. 

Fifteen minutes later Mochi finishes his meal and lets out a breath of satisfaction. Rayla giggles a little and asked, "did you enjoy your meal Mochi? You looked really hungry!" As Mochi stretches his arms up he says, "I was really hungry! I don't know why though." Both Sally and Rayla thought it was cute on how innocent he still his after his first sexual experience earlier. Once they left the fast food place they began to drive to Sally's and Rayla's townhouse. On the way there they both explain to Mochi, that both of them have been best friends since they were ten years old and they live together in an small townhouse that is on the border of the city where his older brother Marcus lives. Mochi has never see a townhouse so he is pretty excited to see it. Once they arrive in the complex where their townhouse is, Sally pulls out the remote for their garage door and presses the button to open it. Once the garage door opens up they pull in and Sally presses the button to close it. As they get out of the car, Rayla helps guide Mochi into the house, once they are inside Sally turns on the lights. Mochi thought it looked pretty cool since it looks like a house and an apartment, combined together. Sally tells him that the rooms are upstairs and asked if he wanted to see their room. Mochi nods with enthusiasm while saying, "I would love to see the room of two pretty girls like you!" They both smiled while blushing a little and they took him upstairs. Rayla opens the door to show their room to Mochi. Looking around Mochi can see the room is pretty big, he can even see some teddy bears next to a normal sized HD tv, looking near the center of their room he can see a low, queen sized bed with a support beam, they have pink sheets and light blue pillows, Mochi thinks both Rayla and Sally can sleep easily on there since it has lots of space on it, looking to the left of the room he can see a closet with a door next to it, he assumed it was the restroom, to finish up looking around their room he can see a desk with a laptop on it in the far right corner of the room with a lamp in between it and the bed.

Mochi asks both of them, "will I be sleeping in a different room?" Rayla smiles and says, "no you won't. Instead you will be sleeping with us in our room so we can make sure that we all get up at the same time and make sure to feed you before we go to work." Mochi begins to blush a little, while fidgeting he says, "Ok but . . .um." Both Sally and Rayla look at him confused, Mochi then says, "I haven't slept in a bed with a girl before and I don't have my pajamas with me." Both Rayla and Sally thought to themselves, "OH MY GOSH HE IS SOOO ADORABLE AND INNOCENT! WE ARE HAVING A HARD TIME AS IS CONTROLLING OURSELVES TO NOT RIP OFF HIS CLOTHES RIGHT NOW AND HE IS MAKING IT SO MUCH HARDER!" Sally quickly composes herself and says, "ahem! You don't have to worry Mochi you can sleep in your clothes or just your shorts if you want. So why don't you get changed in our room and we will wait outside ok?" Mochi nods with a smile, they left the room and closed the door. Deciding to go with their suggestion Mochi takes off his shoes and all his clothes, he then puts back on his shorts along with his undershirt. Mochi didn't want them to see his undies so he wrapped his shirt around it. Once he is done he puts his wrapped clothes and shoes near the closet. Mochi lets them know that he is done changing and they enter the room. As Sally and Rayla are about to start undressing Mochi says, "I will go wait outside. My brother has taught me that it is rude to be in a room with women that are changing that you are not married to!" As Mochi leaves the room and closes the door, Sally says to Rayla, "he really looks up to Marcus doesn't he?" As Rayla takes off her shirt and bra she says, "I agree with you. Doesn't that just make all the more cuter?" Giggling while taking off her shorts Sally answers, "I think he is more adorable than cute. I mean can't get enough of how innocent he is and that he is also such a sweetheart!" Once Rayla puts on her black top and gray shorts for bed she says, "just thinking about the fact he is going to share a bed with us is getting me turned on again." Sally responds, "I know what you mean and is isn't fair that we have to wait till tomorrow since he did cum a lot today." Once Sally puts on her light blue top and shorts, they both sit on the their bed near the center with their backs against the beds support beam. Rayla calls Mochi to come in, once he opens the door Rayla gestures for him to close the door, then come sit in between her and Sally. Once he closes the door and sits in between them, Sally grabs the remote for the TV and turns it on. They watched random shows that came on for about and hour since they didn't want to keep Mochi up so late since he is young and a growing boy.

Once Sally turned off the TV, she got up and walked over to the closet to get an extra pillow for Mochi. She grabbed the pillow and tossed it to Rayla. Rayla managed to catch it, she then puts it down behind Mochi and says, "you can lay down now Mochi." Mochi then laid his head on the pillow, he felt surprisingly comfortable since this is all new to him. As Sally returns to the bed and lays down she asked Mochi, "hey Mochi, do you know how lucky you are to share a bed between two woman?" Mochi shakes his and asked, "am I really really lucky?" Rayla says, "that's right! You are really really lucky!" With his arms up Mochi shouts, "YAY! Do I get a reward?" Both Sally and Rayla giggle, together at the same time, they kiss Mochi on his cheeks. Mochi begins to blush a bright red color, feeling embarrassed he hid under the covers. Sally and Rayla smile, Sally then turns off the light and they lay down and go to sleep.

At some point during the night Mochi wakes up due to him feeling something that is pulling him to the right, he just thought it was Rayla pulling him by the sheets so he just went back to sleep. Ten minutes later he wakes up again, he feels something around his dick, at first it felt soft then a minute later he felt something go around his dick. He thought to himself, "what is it that I am feeling?" Mochi slowly moves his head to see what is going on, he can see and feel something moving up and down on his dick. Whatever it was it felt wet, yet it felt warm and it also felt good. Whatever was making him feel good started to move up and down faster, causing him to start feeling pleasure. Being very curious on who or what is making him feel this good he decides to slowly lift up the sheets, he is very surprised on what he can see. Rayla is sucking on his dick, he notices that she isn't looking at him, but where is dick is. What surprised him more is that she is sucking his dick without making any noise compared to earlier in day when she made a lot of noise when she was sucking it earlier. Once he finished that thought Rayla opens her mouth and takes his dick all the way into her mouth, he wasn't aware till that moment, but his dick is already hard. As Rayla is taking his dick all the way in her mouth, she is using her tongue to lick his balls at the same time. Having his dick in her mouth while at the same time having his balls licked, caused him to let out a soft moan and his body twitched a little. Rayla was worried Mochi woke up so she looks up a little, she can see Mochi looking right at her. Rayla waits a few minutes to see what Mochi is going to do, he didn't say anything so she just continued on what she was doing. She removes his dick from her mouth and she begins to lick the tip of his dick with her tongue, she moves her tongue in a circular motion around the top of his dick for a good few minutes, once she was done using her tongue she puts his dick back in her mouth again and continues to suck it once again, but at a faster pace. Mochi is starting to breath hard and his dick is beginning to twitch. Remembering that he is going to cum, she removes her head away from his dick from her mouth and leaves it alone for a few minutes. Mochi is about to say something, but is interrupted my Rayla leaning forward and she places her right index finger on his lips, she then places her left index finger on her lips. Mochi figures out that she wants him to be quiet and nods. With a smile on her face Rayla then removes her finger from his mouth and hers, while lifting up the sheets Rayla positions herself to the right of Mochi. Sitting in an upright position Rayla grabs her top and she begins to slowly take it off. Mochi just watches as Rayla takes off her top, he watches as he can see her big breasts getting pulled up with her top. Once she pulls off her top completely Mochi watched her breasts bounce as they popped out from the top. Rayla noticed his dick twitch a little when she finished taking off her top, she then adjusts her posture to a sitting position and takes off her shorts. Rayla didn't take off her shorts slowly this time because she really wanted Mochi's dick inside her. 

As Rayla gets on top of Mochi she positions her womanhood above his dick, once she gets comfortable she puts the tip of his dick in her womanhood, before she slides his dick all the way inside her she gestures to Mochi to be quiet or she won't continue, he then quickly covers his mouth. WIth a smile Rayla then takes his entire dick into her womanhood. Mochi's entire body trembles from the sensation of just entering her womanhood. Rayla begins to move up and down a slow pace since she doesn't want to wake up Sally. As Mochi watches his dick go in and out of her again he beings to think about how it feels, to him it feels kind of warm and. . .a little slippery, yet it feels really good. Mochi can hear Rayla letting out quiet, little moans as she moves a little faster. As Rayla looks up, he begins to look at her figure, he likes how her breasts bounce up and with every movement she makes, he isn't sure what size they are but he thinks they are size DD, he is only guessing that since her breasts are a little bigger than his moms. In Mochi's eyes Rayla's figure is well toned, it is slender, but well toned and likes her light tan skin. Pleasure begins to take over both them, Mochi in particular can no longer focus on her body after that. Rayla looks at his face, she is starting to feel even more pleasure from just from the expression he is making from the pleasure he feels. Mochi's dick begins to twitch and Rayla knows that feeling, luckily for her she is about too as well. Getting off of him and removing his from her womanhood, Rayla starts to suck his dick, while touching herself, she wants them both to finish together. A few a minutes pass they cummed together, they both tried their best to not make a sound, or least if they can help it not make a loud one, this part is hard on Rayla since Mochi is cumming her mouth and she needs to swallow all of it. Both of them are breathing heavily, Rayla quickly, but silently puts her clothes back on and lays back in bed next to Mochi. Mochi turns to face Rayla, he shows an expression that he wants to be held by her, not being able to resist him she wraps her arms around him and pulls him close to her body. Not long after she did both of them passed out.

-It is now morning-

Rayla wakes up to see Mochi still fast asleep in her arms, she didn't want to let go of him since he looked so adorable, but she had too so she can see what time it is on her phone. Managing to let go of Mochi without waking him up, she then rolls over the edge of the bed to grab her phone that is charging on the floor. It is passed nine in the morning, while sitting on the edge of the bed she stretches with her arms up. Rayla then gets up and walks to the closet to get her clothes ready, once she grabs what she wanted to wear she entered the bathroom to shower. An hour later she comes out from the bathroom, she can see that both Sally and Mochi are still sleeping so she goes to wake them up. As Rayla is attempting to wake up Sally she says, "come on Sally, you need to wake up. It is past ten!" Sally makes a grunting sound as she opens her eyes. Rayla laughs a little and says, "wakey wakey." Sally then sits up and stretches as well. Rayla whispers to her, "hurry up and go shower already. Once you finish showering, wake up Mochi and make it snappy. Don't forget we need to take him back to his brothers house before go to work." Rayla puts on her shoes, as she leaves the room she closes the door. Instead of getting up and showering first, she woke up Mochi instead. Mochi didn't want to get up so she shakes him a bit. Once he woke up Mochi said, "ok ok I will get up mommy." While giggling Sally said, "I don't remember being your mom." Feeling surprised Mochi instantly sat up, he had completely forgot that he spent the night with Sally and Rayla. As Sally pats his back she says, "come on Mochi lets get you showered so we can eat and take you home alright?" Mochi stretches and responds, "mmm ok." Sally points to the door to where the restroom is allowing Mochi to get off the bed and walk towards it. Not long after Mochi got up, Sally got up as well. As she enters the bathroom with Mochi she asked, "why don't we shower together Mochi?" Mochi shakes his head and says, "its ok Sally, I can shower all by myself since I am a big boy!" Sally thinks to herself, "oh I am aware you are big boy and I don't mean your height." Sally responds by saying, "don't worry Mochi I know you are a big boy. I just want to save time so we can eat breakfast sooner and maybe watch some more TV before we have to take you back to you brother." Mochi says to her, "oh! Ok!" Sally smiles and goes to turn on the shower, while she does that Mochi begins to look around the room.

Mochi notices it has that fancy floor tile and marble looking counter that he saw in those rich people movies, even the shower looks really fancy, it is one of those see through glass ones showers that are really big, with the same fancy floor tiles. Looking at the sink he can lots of brushes and hair dryers, he thought it looked just like his moms sink counter at home. Sally finally got the water at the right temperature that is not too hot and too warm, she turns to Mochi and says, "alright Mochi the water is perfect so go in now. Mochi nods, he removes his undershirt and then his shorts Once he is nude we walks to the shower and enters it, he doesn't close the door, because he is waiting for Sally. While waiting he turns to look at Sally, he watches her undress. Mochi didn't look at her figure before, but he is getting a good look at it now. Mochi thinks that her skin is as white as snow, yet it looks so smooth and soft. Even though he think she doesn't have any breasts and is skinny, he likes her figure, he can't stop staring at her legs and her butt, little did he know that is something is older brother likes as well. When Sally turned around he saw her long silky blonde hair and blue eyes, he thought her eyes looked like the ocean.

Sally enters the shower with Mochi and they both stand under the water. Sally gives him some shampoo so he can wash his hair, she does the same thing since she likes to wash her hair first. Mochi finished faster than she did since his hair shorter than hers, once he rinsed off the shampoo from his hair he grabbed the soap that was near him and started rubbing it all over his body. Rinsing off the shampoo from her hair Sally was about to reach for the soap, but she noticed that Mochi had it and that he hasn't rubbed his lower body yet. Sally then asked Mochi, "Mochi may I please have the soap so I could wash your back?" Mochi moves the soap behind his back, this allowed Sally to take it from him, she then begins to scrub his back with the soap. After scrubbing his back she slowly moves to the front side of his body and says, "you I think I should scrub the rest of your body for you so we can save time ok?" Mochi responds by saying, "ok." Sally then begins scrub his lower body with the soap, she first starts with his legs, she then starts to scrub the area around his dick. Mochi started to feel a little aroused since he is aware that she is close to his dick. Sally noticed that his dick was starting to get hard, since everything is going like she wanted it to go, she starts rubbing his dick with her other hand and the soap. Once Mochi's dick was almost hard she moved her hand that is holding the soap and scrubs his little butt, she continues to stroke his dick as she scrubs him.

Sally stops stroking his dick and scrubbing his ass. Mochi felt a little sad that she sad stopped stoking his dick. Sally asked if he could go against the wall so she could clean the front of her body easier. Listening to her request he rests his back against the wall. While scrubbing her upper body, Sally peeks to see if Mochi's dick is still hard, lucky for her it still is since she can see that he is looking at her body. Sally then asked Mochi, "hey Mochi after I scrub my legs could you scrub my back please?" Mochi response, "um. . uh. .sure." Sally then backs up towards Mochi, she makes sure that her ass is close enough to Mochi's face so that he could only look at her ass . As she leans forward she bends hear knees, by doing so her ass begins to move towards Mochi's dick. Once Sally bends her knees enough, the tip of Mochi's dick enters her just like she wanted. Being smart about it, Sally starts to scrub her legs in a way that causes her to move back and forth, which in return allows Mochi's dick to go in and out of her womanhood. Sally's is making sure her ass hits Mochi's body with enough force to make a slapping sound. As Mochi watches her ass bounce against him, he can't help but feel a lot of pleasure just from watching her ass jiggle, he is trying his hardest not to moan. Sally moves her head a little to the right to peek at Mochi again, she can see it on his face that he is trying his best not to moan, unfortunately for him Sally wants him to moan since she wants revenge for him and Rayla having sex with each other in the middle of the night. Sally starts squeeze his dick while picking up the pace of her movements, she knew she got what she wanted the minute she heard Mochi letting out soft moans with every slap of her ass against his torso. Between how good his dick feels to the sight of her ass, Mochi couldn't control himself anymore. Sally was surprised from what happened next. Mochi grabbed the part of her waist that is slightly above her ass and started to thrust his dick into her. It is now Sally's turn to start moaning and she is moaning loud. Sally wasn't expecting him to turn this around on her, to her surprise she is actually enjoying the fact he is taking charge, plus she can tell Rayla that she made him lose control and start moving his hips on his own. While Sally is thinking about all this Mochi is having thoughts his own about all this. "It feel really warm and slippery, it feels like my dick is melting inside of her! It feels so good that I can't help myself. As I am watching my dick go inside of her I can't help but feel even better, especially as I watch her big butt bounce against my body!" Both of them give into the pleasure they feel and start to move even faster than they already are. With every moment Sally moves forward, Mochi pulls her back and he thrusts is dick back into her womanhood. For a good six minutes their expressions remained unchanged, their faces are red from the pleasure they feel, Sally on the other hand is smiling like she is in heaven. Mochi starts pick up his pace, he is moving as fast as his little body can move. Sally realizes that his dick is twitching and he is going to cum soon, she quickly tell him, "Mochi if you are about to release that white pee again I need to move right now!" Mochi is so caught up the moment that he didn't hear her. Moving on her own Sally moves forward just enough that she can get Mochi's dick out of her, she then makes sure his dick is below her womanhood and that it doesn't enter her again. Once both Mochi's dick and Sally's womanhood touch each other, they both come at the same time. Sally ends up on all fours, while Mochi plops to the ground with is back still against the wall. As they both breathing heavily Sally says, "ehehe, we were so caught up in what we were doing that you forgot to scrub my back with the soap. It took them a few minutes to catch their breath, once Mochi is able to stand up again he picks up the soap and scrubs Sally's back. Sally started to laugh since he took her joke about her back literally. Once Mochi finished cleaning her back, she took the soap from him and starts to scrub his dick with the soap, as she does that starts to make out with him for a few minutes. 

They washed off the soap from their bodies and got out of the shower. Sally grabbed a towel for Mochi and hands it to him, she then grabs one for herself. Once Mochi and Sally dried off their bodies they moved to the sink so Sally can blow dry his hair. Once she finished blow drying his hair Mochi left the restroom with his clothes in his hands, he unwrapped his shirt so he can put on his undies and then his shorts. Not long after he put those on he threw on his undershirt, he didn't put on his shirt since he used it to wrap his undies. Sally yells from the bathroom that he can go downstairs to eat since she will be a while. Listening to Sally, Mochi heads down stairs, as he gets near the bottom of the stairs he can smell pancakes with bacon and eggs. Looking at the table Mochi can see that Rayla had just finished setting the table. Mochi goes to sit down with her, he passes along Sally's message to Rayla and they start to eat. Ten minutes later sally then comes down join them. As they eat together, Rayla notices Mochi is drinking some milk so she asked, "so how was the shower Mochi? Did you have fun with Sally?" Mochi spits out his milk from to his left side and beings to cough a lot, once he stops coughing he asked, " how did you know?" Rayla giggles and says, "I didn't, but I do now." Mochi begins to blush. Wanting to tease him more, with a smile Rayla says, "well you both took an hour to get out of the shower and since you are a boy you shouldn't take that long. Since you are such honest boy I will let it slide just this once." Mochi lets out a sigh of relief. Once they finished eating they watched a little TV and then they took Mochi home, before he gets out of the car Sally asked, "are you going to give us a kiss goodbye?" Mochi starts to blush, while he fidgets a little in his seat. Giving in he moves his face between them, he looks at Rayla first. Rayla leans towards him and kisses him on the lips for a good long minute. Once they stop Mochi turns to Sally who also kisses him on the lips, except she kissed him for two minutes. They kept going back and forth with the kisses for twenty minutes until they had no choice, but to kick him out of the car so they wouldn't be late to work. They waited to make sure he made it inside the house and they left once he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this chapter let me know and I will gladly start working on the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3 hello Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 3 of the series "So you chose my younger brother over me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Five days after Mochi returned from the sleep over. . . 

-Marcus point of view-

It has been five days since Mochi came back from his little hangout and sleep over with Sally and Rayla. Ever since he has returned he has been acting a little weird, he has been on his phone a lot more than usual. . .like he is glued to it. What adds to the confusion is that every time we watch a normal movie at home that involves pretty looking women, he runs to the restroom. Even though his answer is always the same when I ask him what is wrong, he always says he just really needs to go to the bathroom. I am not Doctor, but if this keeps up I am going to have to take him to see one. I try not to think about it too much, but I am still a little hurt from that, what makes things is that when I ask him about that day and thee sleep over, he refuses to tell me all the details so basically he isn’t telling be about all the sex he had with my so called friends.

It hasn’t been all that bad though since Mochi likes to spend more time with me now. Lately we have been doing a lot of things together such as: going to the movies, playing video games, eating out, going to outdoor shops, etc. Thanks to doing all that with him I feel like I was able to get over the fact I lost two great friends. I won’t lie though I am little paranoid of introducing him to my other female friends or acquaintances.

A little before noon, my boss asked me if I could come into work today? I told her that I am on paid vacation and that since it is last minute I don’t have anyone to babysit my little brother. Not taking no for an answer and being in desperate need of staff members she offered to pay double and even throw in holiday. I told her unless I can bring my little brother I won’t be able to go anywhere, she said it was fine and that she would let him sit in her office during my shift. I explained the situation to Mochi and asked if was ok with coming with me to my work? Mochi really wanted to see where I work so he said it was ok.  
After letting my boss know Mochi is coming with me, I went to change into my work outfit and we set out to my work area which is twenty minutes away without traffic. Upon reaching the fast food restaurant I work at Mochi read the name of the restaurant out loud, “Speedy Fusion.” I told them that we are diverse in serving chicken, burgers, pizza, sandwiches and so on. Mochi really likes pizza so he asked if I can bring him some for when I go on lunch, I agreed since I really like the pizza we serve. When we went to my boss’s on the second floor the door was locked, I asked someone who was on shift and he said, “oh our boss stepped out to go visit another location so she won’t be back for a few hours.”

I felt a little annoyed that she called me in and isn’t even here. Letting it go we both went to the locker room to where store out belongings, I pulled out my portable console and charger so Mochi wouldn’t get bored. Heading down stairs I had Mochi sit at a table near the counter where I will be stationed at so I can keep an eye on him. Looking at the line I can see there are lot of costumers and since we are so short staffed it is no wonder that my boss begged me to come in. I also noticed Sally isn’t here today so that works for me.

Two hours pass and I was just relieved for my break. On my way to sit with Mochi, I grabbed a pizza and a drink for him that I asked that could be made before my break. Mochi put down my portable console and started to eat the lunch I brought him, he was really thankful that I did since we didn’t get to eat lunch since we had to rush over here. During the last ten minutes of my break my boss appeared behind me and she says, “hello Marcus. I am really sorry that I had to call you in when you are supposed to be on vacation with your little brother.” I told her it was alright since Mochi agreed. Looking at Mochi she says, “in that case. . .thank you Mochi!” Mochi smiles while blushing, you can’t blame him.

My boss’s name is Ruby, she is a married thirty-two year old woman. Ruby has light skin with garnet red hair that is in a bun, as for her eyes they are an light green color. She is 5’11 and looks even taller thanks to the heels she is wearing. I can see Mochi starting at her figure, her breasts are as big as watermelons and her looks nice and tight, her legs look nice and long. As for overall body she has an hour glass figure, if you can combine that with her black business attire button top and black skirt, not only does it show how much authority she has you could say she is very sexy.  
I asked her since I am about to go back on my break, that would it be alright if she took Mochi with her back to her office? Ruby said it was alright and that she would be more than happy to do it. Once my break was over, I got up and returned to relieve someone at the next register. 

-Mochi’s pov-

Once Marcus left back to his shift, Ruby gestured to Mochi to follow her to her office. After making sure he didn’t forget anything Mochi got up from his seat and followed Ruby. As they are walking up to the second floor Ruby asked Mochi, “tell me about yourself Mochi. Do you have any favorite fruits?” Mochi nods and says, “mhm! I love WATERMELONS! Ruby giggles and says, “oh? Is that so?” With a smile Mochi nods to answer her question. It didn’t take them long to reach Ruby’s office, as they enter her office she gestures for him to sit on one of the black leather couches in her office that is in front of her desk. Looking around Mochi mentions that he likes the way her office looks since it is as big as a classroom and kept well organized.

Before she sits down Ruby says that is really sweet of him to say. Once she sits down Mochi goes back to playing his video games. Everyone so often Ruby and Mochi would ask each other some questions. One of the questions Mochi asked was if Ruby was married and if so for how long?” Ruby answers by saying that she has been married to her husband for about five months and going on six. Mochi said that her husband is really lucky to have Ruby as wife since she is very beautiful. Ruby felt a little flatter from his compliment, but she began to blush after he said that she looked even prettier than the business ladies he watches on TV. One of the questions she asked Mochi was what is age and who is his favorite person in the world? Mochi said that he is eleven years old and that Marcus is his most favorite person in the world.  
Ruby giggled a lot at the questions that they asked each other, well except for the most recent one, which is if she is really happy being married. Ruby says she is, but she misses one thing in particular that little kids don’t know about. Mochi responds by asking if the thing she misses is sex? Ruby’s mouth dropped wide open after she heard that, she even turned red from embarrassment. It wasn’t because of how he said it, but at the fact he figured it out and she felt like she got caught. Wanting to convince him he is wrong, Ruby got up from her desk and went to go sit next to Mochi.

As she is sitting down next to him she asks, “Mochi where and how did you learn to answer that question?” Looking at Ruby he says, “it is because of the internet!” Ruby smiles and lets out a sigh as she plops her back against the couch. Putting her right hand on her head, she starts to laugh and she tells Mochi that he was right. Mochi felt angry at the husband and says, “if I was married to you Mrs.Ruby I would have sex with you no matter how tired I am!” Thinking he has no idea what he is talking about Ruby just laughs from his answer. Once she finished laughing she asked Mochi if he even knew what sex is, she was very surprised that he knew what it was and began to question the thoughts she is starting to have.

Ruby is thinking, “there is no way a child his age could know what sex is, let alone perform it. Maybe I should tease him a little to make sure he doesn’t say that again?” Having a smile on her face, Ruby turns to Mochi and says, “alright Mochi I am going to go lock the door and put up a sign that says do not disturb unless it is an emergency.” As Ruby walks over to lock the door Mochi has confused expression on his face. Locking the door and returning to Mochi, she sits back down next to him and asks, “alright then Mochi how do you start off having sex?” Mochi thinks about the times he had sex with Sally and Rayla, once he finishes remembering he stands up and gently grabs Ruby by her cheeks. With a smile he says to her, “you are supposed to kiss right?” She giggles and lets him know he can do that.  
Ruby was caught off guard when Mochi started kissing her on the lips, she thought he would for her cheeks. What surprised her even more is that he started to make out with her and he is even using his tongue, he was using it well at that. Ruby was so lost in her thoughts, she kept trying to figure out how Mochi learned to kiss like this. Making things even more confusing for her, she was actually enjoying this and started to use her tongue as well. Ruby gently grabbed his waist to pulls him closer so they can continue to make out. They made out for a good few minutes, at that point Ruby felt something poking her a little above her stomach. Wondering what was poking her Ruby looked down to that Mochi is hard. 

Thinking that there is no way a child at his age can get hard, she starts to unbutton his shorts and pulls them down, she even pulled his underwear with his shorts. Ruby was surprised at the sight of him being hard, she is surprised that from the sight of how hard he was that she started to gentle stroke it with her left hand. Mochi’s small little dick started to twitch with every stroke Ruby made on his dick. Even though Mochi thought it felt good he told Ruby that he likes it when a girl sucks on it. Ruby thought this was going to far as is and wanted to stop, but she didn’t due to her curiosity of wondering how much he really knows.

Having Mochi sit back down on the couch, Ruby gets on all fours on the floor in front of Mochi. Once she pulled Mochi closer, she licks the tip of his dick a few times. Not long after she started licking his dick Ruby started sucking on his small hard dick. Being cautious she moved her head up and down slowly as she continues to suck his dick. Mochi mentions it feels so good that he felts like his dick is melting her mouth. Ruby smiled after hearing that and continued to do so as keeps sucking him off. Ruby was sucking his dick so well that Mochi thought she was a lot better than Sally and Rayla. 

Removing her head from Mochi’s dick she uses her right hand to stroke it while she starts to lick his balls. The pleasure that is going through Mochi’s body is nothing compared to what he has felt before. Noticing that Mochi is starting to shiver from feeling pleasure, Ruby pulled his dick towards and started sucking his dick again, but this time she started using her tongue as well. The way moved her tongue around his dick caused Mochi to release soft moans. Ruby felt his small dick start to twitch her mouth and started to think, “is it even possible for kid to even cum?” Being so lost in thought Ruby didn’t realize until it was too late, that Mochi just fired his load in her mouth and there is a lot of it in fact. Ruby just takes it all and continues to swallow as he fires more for with every twitch of his dick.

Once she stopped cumming and finished drinking the last of his cum, Mochi can hear Ruby swallow his cum. As she positions her body strait up, Ruby starts to unbutton her top and takes off the white shirt underneath it. Once she removes her black bra, her huge breasts just bounce right out. Ruby grabs her breasts and begins to massage them a little, she asks Mochi if he would like to suck on them? Nodding his head up and down, Ruby sits back down next to Mochi again and rests his head on her lap. With no hesitation Mochi starts sucking on her breasts, he sucking on them so roughly that Ruby says that he doesn’t have to worry and that she isn’t going anywhere right now. Noticing Mochi got hard really quickly, she grabs his dick with her left and begins to stroke it, his body twitches a lot due to still being sensitive from coming.

Once she thought he has had enough, Ruby sits him back down on the couch and gets back on her knees on the floor. Grabbing her huge beasts with one hand and squeezing them together, she uses her free hand to stand up Mochi’s dick so she can slide it right between them. Having his dick slid between her breasts Mochi let out loud moan. Ruby giggles at the fact that she hasn’t even started moving her breasts yet and he is already moaning. Ruby starts to slowly move her breasts up and down at a slow pace since she wants to tease Mochi due to the fact he moaned so loud. The pressure from her breasts felt amazing to Mochi, he felt bad thinking it was better than Rayla’s, but it felt so good. Looking at his face Ruby can see he is really enjoying this and ask, “so Mochi how does that this feel?” Mochi looks at her in such a cute way while saying, “they feel soft like marshmallows, yet it feels like heaven!” 

Ruby felt special and a little turned on from hearing that, she decided to increase the pace of the titfuck she is giving him. Mochi enjoyed the sound of her huge breasts slapping against his waist, he is even breathing really hard from the pleasure he feel from it. Being overwhelmed from the pleasure Mochi starts to raise his hips up in the air. Realizing he might cum soon starts to move her breasts at an even faster pace, she is getting turned on from the thought that she is going to make a kid cum a second time. A few minutes of titfucking pass and he cums right in between her breasts.  
Mochi lets out a deep breath after he came in her breasts. Ruby grabs a few tissues to wipe off the cum between her breasts, as she does she asked Mochi if wanted to do more things that will make him feel even better? Mochi says he does and that he wants her feel good too. While she takes of her skirt and underwear, she asks him to take off his shirt. Once they are both naked Ruby turns around to have her ass face Mochi, she slowly lowers her body down towards Mochi’s dick. Making sure her ass in front his dick, she then positions herself to be more comfortable.

Ruby makes sure to rest her womanhood right on top of Mochi’s dick. Once she feels his limp dick underneath her she makes sure not put too much of her body weight on him. After making sure she doesn’t feel heavy on Mochi she begins to move her ass back and forth, her womanhood is rubbing against Mochis dick. While Ruby is doing her thing Mochi notices that she was a really nice firm ass, it looked really filled out. Mochi can’t help but watch Ruby’s ass go against his dick like it is right now. At first he didn’t like how sensitive he felt after cumming, but after a little time passes he is starting to like it. Ruby’s turns her head back a little to look at Mochi and says, “sorry if my butt look really big and ugly Mochi.” Mochi shakes his head side to side and says, “it isn’t really ugly moan at all! In fact I like it a lot!” Ruby smiles and not long after she does Mochi gets hard again.

Lifting her ass up in the air a little, Ruby grabs Mochi’s dick with her right, she strokes it a few times to make sure it is nice and wet from her woman. Standing up his dick she then lowers her ass and slides Mochi’s dick right into her woman. A loud slapping sound his made from ass as she completely engulfs his dick into her. Ruby beings to move her hips up and down, she can feel a surge of pleasure through her entire body. This is confusing to her, Mochi’s dick is small compared to her husbands and yet it feels so good to her. What is even more confusing to her why is she still moving her hips. Mochi took great pleasure in the sight he is seeing, he continues to watch her entire move up and down on his. Giving in to the pleasure he is feeling he starts to moan.  
Ruby hears his moans and begins to increase her pace, as she does she is starting to softly moan herself. Even though Mochi was feeling so good he asked Ruby if she can look at him as they have sex. Feeling flattered that he wants to look at her unlike her husband, she listens to his request and stands up. Turning around she then positions herself with her knees on the couch, after sliding his dick back into her womanhood Ruby grabs the part of the couch and begins to pound Mochi’s dick in and out in her womanhood.

As Mochi is looking up at Ruby, he watches as her huge breasts bounce up and down. Watching them bounce so much he grabs them and squeezes them a little. Ruby lets out a loud moan, looking down at him she says, “Mochi be gentle. Since my breasts are so big they are very sensitive.” Mochi wanted to listen, but since he made her moan he kept his grip on her breasts the way it is and started to move them around. This causes Ruby to moan again. Moving her body up and down, while Mochi continues to massage her breasts, causes her to moan even later. Despite trying to keep it all in she can’t contain the pleasure she feels any longer and gives into it. Every so often when Mochi’s dick was all the way inside her, Ruby would rotate her hips a few times in a circular motion. For this time after a long while, Ruby has finally cummed.   
Once Ruby finished cumming, Mochi looked up at Rub’s face, he can see that she has an expression that she felt really good from cumming and a little satisfied. Ruby kind of falls over sideways onto the couch since she was in that position for so long her body just tightened the minute she relaxed. Even though it is unintentional, but Ruby is in a doggy position. Due to Mochi wanting to cum one more time he got behind and thrusted his dick into her womanhood. Ruby let out a load moan due to being sensitive from cumming just a moment ago. Mochi then leaned a little forward to grab Ruby by her waist, once he made sure he had a good grip on her waist he started to thrust his dick in an out of Ruby’s womanhood.

With every thrust he made into her womanhood, Ruby let out a moan that sounded like she isn’t able to contain the pleasure in her body. What things confusing to her once again is that she cannot believe that a child is making her feel this good! Ruby knows she has been deprived for a long time and was planning to find a way help her feel relieved, but she never expected it to be a child with a small dick. Not realizing it at first, but the outer walls of Ruby’s womanhood are squeezing Mochi’s dick pretty tightly. This causes Mochi to feel even more pleasure and increase his pace and in return it caused Ruby to feel even more pleasure as well.

Ruby told Mochi to stop for a minute so she can lay on her back. Mochi didn’t want to stop but he did since he didn’t want to be mean. Once Ruby was on her back she told Mochi to shove his dick right back into her womanhood. He did what she said and shoved it right back in there. A loud moan left Ruby’s mouth, once she quieted down Mochi grabbed her legs and started thrusting his dick in her at a fast pace again. Mochi was being so rough with her that Ruby asked, “Mochi. .moan. .why are you being so mmm. . .rough?” Mochi looks at her and says, “it is because you are so beautiful! Your husband is a big meanie for not making you feel so good! I should be your husband instead!” Ruby felt her heart skip a beat, she even blushed a little. Opening up her arms towards him Ruby says to Mochi, “come her Mochi let me hug and kiss you! I will even let you suck on my breasts again!”

Mochi did what she wanted let go of her legs and leaned forward as much he could. Ruby said that he can lay on her if that is stopping him from getting any closer, she even adjusted herself so that he can move even closer. Mochi was able to stick his head as far as a little past her breasts, Ruby surprisingly ok with that. Once Mochi was comfortable he began to thrust his dick into Ruby again. Ruby feels so much pleasure from this position that her entire body begins to twitch from it, she felt it so much that she started hugging Mochi really tightly. Thank to her doing that he was able to move even faster than he already was. Mochi is pounding her so hard and so fast a little wet sound is heard with every thrust he makes. Ruby can feel his dick twitching rapidly inside her. Knowing he is going to cum to soon Mochi says to Ruby, “Mrs.Ruby I am going to shoot white stuff soon!” Trying to speak Ruby says, “its alright moan . . Mochi moan. . .go ahead and shoot it in me! I can’t get pregnant anyways!” Doing as she says Mochi cums right inside her womanhood.

With every twitch his dick makes, he fires off more cum. It has been a long time since Ruby has felt someone cum insider her and it felt heavenly to her. Ruby releases Mochi from her hug and has him lay down next to her. Once he finished laying down Ruby started to make out with him, as she does she tells him. “if you are serious about being my husband that means after sex you have to kiss me a lot and let me suck out the rest of your cum in your dick alright?” 

“Yes Mrs.Ruby.” ,says Mochi. Ruby giggles a little and says, “no no Mochi you are supposed to call me dear since I am your wife now! I suppose I will let it slide, but as a punishment you have to give me your number so we can text each other.” Mochi agrees and says he will give her his number. Ruby smiles at him and moves towards his dick, she likes around it first with her tongue, once she was done licking around his dick, she takes it and puts it in her mouth. Mochi was starting to like the wet sound Ruby makes when she sucks his dick. Once Mochi was cleaned up Ruby got rid of the cum spots around the couch and the amount of cum inside her. She had to get rid of all evidence since Marcus is still on his shift and that her husband will be home early today. To play it safe they got dressed once everything was cleaned up.

-back to Marcus-

It is now the end of his shift and Marcus goes to clock out. As he is saying bye to everyone he runs into Sally on his way to the second floor. Sally walks up to him all cutesy like and says, “her Marcus it has been a while. Wait a minute what are you doing here?” Marcus away from her and says, “Ruby begged me to come in since they desperately needed help and I mean really needed it.” Sally giggles a little and says, “you know since it has been a while don’t we and Rayla go-. . .” Marcus cuts her off by saying, “sorry but I have things I need to besides taking care of Mochi, so maybe another time.” In a sad tone Sally responds, “oh. . ok. . maybe later this week?” Marcus just shakes his head side to side and walks away. 

Knocking on the door to the Ruby’s office he can hear her say, “come in!” Marcus enters the room and he can see Mochi sitting on the couch playing his games, while Ruby sits at her desk doing boss stuff. Marcus tells Mochi to pack up and that it is time to go, as Mochi is packing up Marcus asks Ruby, “I hope he didn’t cause any trouble.” Ruby smiles at him and says, “he didn’t cause any trouble at all. In fact he convinced me into really considering in promoting you to team leader since you took one for the team by coming in today, despite the fact you had family responsibilities. Marcus smiled and thanked her for considering him for that position.

While Mochi is walking away he waves to Ruby and says his goodbye. Walking back out they both run into Sally again. Passing by Mochi waves to her, as he waves at her Sally says, “bye Mochi.” Looking at Marcus, Sally says, “see-. . .” Not even a second after Sally that one word, Marcus turned his head away from her, he didn’t even make eye contact. Sally did it take it badly at first, but once she started realizing he is intentionally giving her the cold shoulder, she started to feel sad. If Marcus was aware of sad she feels, he would of definitely told her off since he is aware that her and Rayla had sex with his little brother.


	4. Chapter 4 games and sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mochi is still continuing his little fun sex with older women hijinks, but this time things are a little riskier.

It has been five days since Mochi has met Ruby and that Marcus has given Sally the cold shoulder.

At this very moment Mochi is sitting on Ruby’s desk while she give him a blowjob. Ruby is going to town on his child like dick, she is sucking so roughly that she is holding his legs down with her hands so when he shivered from the pleasure he would stay and place.   
During the time Ruby is sucking Mochi off, Marcus is downstairs on the first floor filling out the forms he needs to apply for the promotion Ruby mentioned the other day. Marcus felt uncomfortable being on the first floor. It wasn’t just because Sally was working today, but also because Rayla is here to go eat lunch with her. The reason Rayla isn’t sitting with him is because he asked to her to give him some space so he can focus on the application and that if she sat with him he would be distracted because he would want to talk with her, which was obviously a lie.

Meanwhile Ruby continues to suck off Mochi on her desk. Sounds of how wet his dick is can be heard in the room, even the sound of a wet kiss can be heard when every Ruby’s lips reached against Mochi’s torso. If the sounds of wetness and kisses weren’t heard Mochi’s moans where heard. At first Mochi wasn’t sure about all this sex stuff especially blowjobs, but now he is starting to like it a little. Not long after he started to accept that fact he is starting to enjoying this, his dick started to twitch and his body is tightening up since he is about to come soon. Being so caught up in the moment he ended up grabbing Ruby’s head and holding it tight. Ruby smiled at the fact he is doing such a thing and felt proud that she is able to get him to enjoy it so much. As a reward very moment he fired his cum in her mouth she drank it and she drank all of it. Mochi can her gulping it all down, even the amount she is sucking out from his dick.

Once she was done Mochi laid down on her desk as he was gasping for air. Playing it safe Ruby put back on his undies and his shorts. Before kissing him she rinsed out her mouth with mouthwash and spit out in a cup that she plans to throw away in the restroom later. Since her mouth was now minty fresh she leaned over onto Mochi and started kissing him on his lips. She only did it for a few minutes since she was expecting Marcus to show up soon. After Mochi caught his breathe he went to sit on the couch to play video games. Marcus entered the room and walked up to Ruby to give her his paperwork. 

As she was almost done looking through it she asked, “so Marcus how is everything?” His response, “oh you know the usual, same thing different day. Well in this case a change of pace.” Ruby smiled since she thought he gave her good answer, plus she can agree with what he said. Once she gave her stamp of approval she said he is free to go, as he is helping Mochi pack Ruby asks, “oh Marcus I almost forgot to ask are you coming to the company sports day on Sunday?” Marcus thinks to himself, “sports day? Oh yea I completely forgot that it is around this time of year.” Looking up at her he says, “well if I can bring Mochi then I won’t have any problem showing up.” Ruby smiles and says, “well if Mochi doesn’t mind watching adults play badly at sports then he is free to come. Plus you are allowed to bring family members this year.” Mochi says, “big bro I want to watch you play sports!” Marcus laughs and says, “I guess we are going, do you need me to bring anything?” Ruby asks if it wouldn’t be too much trouble if could bring some ice cooler that can hold a total of eighty Gatorades. Marcus said that wouldn’t any trouble at all and they leave the building, he made sure to not have Sally and Rayla notice them leaving.

On Saturday afternoon Marcus and Mochi are walking around a store to pick up ice, clothes and sunblock for tomorrow. During that time they both run into Sally and Rayla, Marcus felt it was way too convenient that they happened to show up as they are shopping. They asked if they can join them, but Marcus said they are done and are going to go checkout to head home. Refusing to let him get away Sally suggests, “since we are near your house how about Rayla and I pick up some lunch after we finish our shopping and hangout at your house for a while? After all it has been forever since we came over.” Before he can answer Mochi asks, “please big bro can they come over? We can play Mario Party!” Marcus chuckles a little and says, “if they don’t mind wrecking friendship than it is alright with me.” Even though that is what the game is known for Rayla and Sally felt a little afraid that he might suspect he knows something.

With everything planned out they left first and went home. Once Sally and Rayla made it to Marcus’s house they knocked on the door. Marcus opens the door to see them wearing outfits that they don’t usually wear. Sally is wearing a one piece dress with yellow sunflowers and a sky blue background. Rayla on the other head is wearing a tight red top with light material skirt that goes up to her knees with that had a black and red checkered design. Marcus gestures to let them after he finished looking at their outfits. During the time everyone was eating they chatted amongst themselves, while Marcus on the other hand barely spoke at all. You can’t blame him he still hasn’t forgiven them for what they did, let alone not even telling him about it and going around like it was nothing. 

Once Marcus set up the switch Mochi passed around the motes to Rayla and Sally. After he was done he sat in the middle of the couch, while Sally and Rayla sat next to him on either side. Marcus on the other hand sat a distance away from them to be near the TV, he purposely chose a faulty mote so he can have an real excuse to not be near them.   
For the turn line up from first to last is” Mochi, Rayla, Sally and Marcus.   
Marcus blurted out, “man just my luck!” Rayla laughs and says, “its cool dude that mean we will get all the bad stuff before you!” Mochi adds to that by saying, “I feel lucky since I am first, that means I can get the stars faster!” Everyone laughed and began the game. After his first turn Mochi got up to get a blanket since it was getting really cold, he ended up getting the big thick blanket so he can cover up Sally and Rayla as well. As a reward they tried to kiss him on the cheek, but he was sneaky and turned his head on the last minute so they could kiss him on the lips. They showed a shocked expression while he showed a cute innocent one, both of them couldn’t help, but smile at him since that was really clever and let it slide since they really like him. 

Despite really liking him they decided to get even with him. Marcus ended up landing on a duel mini-game and the random roulette ended up choosing Mochi. During the duel mini game Sally started off on getting her revenge first by quietly unzipping Mochi’s shorts and pulling out his dick. As the game still continues she licks the palm of her hand and grabs Mochi’s dick, she starts to stroke him slowly but gently so that Marcus wouldn’t hear. Rayla saw what was going on so she lifted the blanket up a little so that Sally’s hand wouldn’t bump against the blanket. Mochi had a hard time focusing on the game since his body kept tightening up from the pleasure he was feeling. Once the mini game was over Sally and Rayla returned to normal so that Marcus wouldn’t suspicious.  
After the four player mini game it was Mochi’s turn again and he landed on a solo mini game. Since this one will take a bit Marcus got up to go use the restroom and asked them to pause it if he is dragged into a mini game or for when it is his turn. Once he was out of sight and they heard the door to the restroom close Mochi started his mini game. During the Mochi was about to play his mini game Rayla lifted up the blanket a little to see that Mochi is still hard down there, not wasting any time completely takes Mochi’s dick in mouth and begins to suck on it. The warmth and wetness of her mouth being wrapped around his dick caused to Mochi to moan a little. While Rayla has her fun Sally keeps an eye out for when Marcus is finished using the restroom. 

Mochi tried to his best to keep his attention on the mini game, he is having a hard time since Rayla is using her tongue really well to keep licking around the head of his dick. Even though Mochi one the mini game and it was over Rayla continued to suck on his dick. Despite it being her turn Rayla continued to suck his dick while just randomly moving around on the board. The only thing she cared about was winning in a different way against Mochi. While Sally takes her turn she places her free hand on the back of Rayla’s head and helps her move at a faster pace. Mochi started to breathe heavily as his dick began to twitch, unfortunately for him Sally heard Marcus flush and warned Rayla he is coming. Not wanting to risk it Rayla stopped her blowjob by removing her head from his dick as he was about to cum.   
Feeling sad Mochi let out a sad, “aww.” “Don’t worry I will get even with you later,” Rayla quickly said as she kissed him on the lips. Marcus entered to the room to see everyone waiting patiently for him to take his turn. So far in the game Mochi has two stars while everyone else has one. Rayla used to have two of them, but Mochi stole it from her. While using upset an upset tone but with a flirty face she made it clear that she will get him back. Sally felt turned on from hearing that and curls her lips a little. A few turns later Marcus hears his phone going off from his pocket, it was Ruby calling him and he asked if it was cool if they paused they game for a bit. They were ok with that let him take his phone call. 

Marcus gets up and goes outside to the backyard. Taking advantage of the fact that he had blinds to cover screen door both of the lovely ladies lift up the blanket to see that Mochi has gone limp since he didn’t any stimulation in between the turns. Both of them deciding to work together and start giving Mochi a double blowjob, looking up they both can see that he has his mouth open from enjoying the pleasure he is feeling. Trying something new they both kiss each other on the lips while keeping his dick in between their mouths. Moving in unison they move up and down on his dick. After doing that for five minutes they switched to their tongues, they moved in a certain way that felt like they wrapping their tongues around it. Mochi is really enjoying the new things they are doing.   
Once they thought he was hard enough Rayla stands in front of him and begins to position herself as she lowers her body to sit on his dick. Sally being a good best friend stands Mochi’s dick up for her. Mochi didn’t notice until the head of his dick went inside her womanhood, but Rayla wasn’t wearing any underwear. Rayla teased him by stroking the head of dick with her womanhood, she would up and down but not completely take his dick all the way in his womanhood. Mochi’s body continued to tremble in pleasure as Rayla continues to tease him. After finally having her fun she took his dick all the way inside her woman hood, Mochi let out a “ahh” when she finally. Rayla leans slightly forward and begins to pound Mochi’s dick inside of her womanhood.

While Rayla is pounding Mochi, Sally lifts up Rayla’s skirt revealing her nice ass. Mochi enjoyed the sight so much that he unconsciously grabbed sat up and grabbed Rayla’s chest. Feeling really turned from knowing that Mochi is really enjoying this, Rayla pulls her top up a little to let her breasts bounce out. Mochi didn’t hesitate to grab Rayla by her breasts, he continues to grope them as she bounces up and down on him. Sally was getting so turned on from hearing Rayla moan and Mochi showing such pleasure on his face that she started to touch herself all over. Feeling his dick twitching Rayla stops bouncing on him and gets up, turning around to get her on her knees she sandwiches Mochi’s dick between her breasts. Rayla looks town and starts sucking on the head of Mochi’s dick that is sticking out from her breasts as she titfucks him. A few minutes later Mochi cum’s her mouth, once he finished she removed her head from his dick and squeezes his dick with her breasts as she pulls them away from them.

Being playful Rayla says to Sally, “her you go bestie I got you your favorite candy.” As she bends over with her arms on the couch, Sally licks her lips and says, “why thoughtful of you” Sally lets out a moan as she puts Mochi’s dick in her mouth, his body trembles with every movement he makes due to how sensitive he is. While Sally enjoys her candy Rayla starts to wipe off the cum from her breasts, she secretly got some on her finger and put it in her mouth. As Sally picks up her face Mochi covers his mouth since he is breathing harder and is trying to keep his moans repressed. Sally wanted to hear him moan she took his dick all the way to the root, Mochi still refused to moan but that didn’t stop Sally moaning since she is really enjoying the taste of his dick.  
Once Mochi is hard again Sally gets bold and takes off her dress revealing she had no underclothes on underneath. Rayla is impressed yet a little worried about how much Sally is getting into this. Sally then gets on her knees while having her upper body rest on the couch, she is gesturing to Mochi that she wants him to take from behind. Getting off the couch Mochi gets behind Sally, he wanted to get revenge from earlier from when she was jacking him off with her hand earlier so to get even he rubs his dick on the outer walls of her womanhood. Even though she is being teased by just having her womanhood played with Sally covered mouth to muffle the louds moans she is releasing as her body trembles from the pleasure.

Mochi finally gave her what she wanted and shoved his dick all the way in her womanhood. Despite covering her mouth Sally let out loud moan. Grabbing her by the waist Mochi starts to thrust is dick in an out of Sally’s womanhood. Rayla felt a little left out she got behind Mochi, leaning forward enough that he can turn his head to near his shoulder, she starts making out with him. Rayla was enjoying this taste of him a lot more than she usually does. Giving in to her pleasure Sally stops covering her mouth and gets on her back on the couch. Showing him a sexy seductive face, Sally uses her index finger to gesture for him to come have sex with her in that position.  
Doing what Sally wants Mochi once again shoves his dick inside of her womanhood and continues from where he left off. Sally felt so good that not only did she wrap her legs around him to keep the rhythm going she even wrapped he arms around him and him closer. Rayla couldn’t help but touch herself from the sight of how much Sally is getting off from all this. Mochi started move even faster thanks to Sally holding on to him. On the upside Sally got what she really wanted to and got him to start moaning, they were soft moans but still moans nonetheless. 

Feeling like her hands won’t cut it anymore Rayla takes off her skirt and positions her womanhood about Sally’s face. Once she was comfortable Rayla sat on Sally’s face, as she does Sally grabs her thighs and starts to lick her womanhood. Rayla so caught up in the pleasure that she took off her top making her and Sally both naked.   
All three of them couldn’t help be feel so much pleasure, especially Mochi since not only is watching his dick go in and out of Sally he is also watching her lick Rayla’s womanhood. It took him a bit, but he started to enjoy the wet sound Sally’s tongue was making. About ten minutes later Mochi’s dick starts to feel is going to come soon and whisper, “I am. . moan. . about to mphf. . .cum again!” Rayla quickly gets off of Sally, while Mochi removes his dick from Sally. Both of the ladies get on their knees and start making out with Mochi together while stroking his dick. They moves Mochi’s hands to touch their womanhood. It took a few minutes but they all cummed at the same time. They all sit on the ground and let out a satisfied “ah.” 

While the three of them are gasping for air Marcus just finished his phone call and starts to open the door. During the process of opening the door a problem occurred, something the door gets stuck and needs someone to wiggle it free from the inside. It is thanks to that particular problem that Mochi, Sally and Rayla were able to quickly get dressed pretty quickly. While Rayla and Sally try to look the same before they had sex again with Mochi, he went to help with the door. Finally being able to entre back in his house Marcus lets out a “whew.” Sally asked what the phone call was about, he told her that is Ruby checking in to see if he picked up everything he needed for the company sports day tomorrow. Sally forgot about that and invited Rayla to come with, unfortunately Rayla had work so she couldn’t go. Sally felt a little bummed out about hearing that, but regardless they finished the game and they went home.

-the next day-

While Mochi sits in the car Marcus loads the ice coolers into the trunk of his van. Once he was finished him and Mochi drove off to the park where the company sports day will be at, it took thirty minutes to get there. Upon arrival Ruby let them know that she secured a parking spot for them at the very end of the parking lot. Marcus wasn’t happy about the distance, but he was relieved that he didn’t needs to find a parking spot. Once they parked, both of them got out of the car and started carrying the coolers of ice to the field. As Mochi passes by Ruby she forms her lips in a way that she is giving him an air kiss. Mochi blushed when she did.

Not long after they put down the coolers Sally noticed them and started to walk up to them. Marcus still didn’t want anything to do with her so he walked over to Ruby to see if she needed help anything. Sally is aware he is avoiding her and is starting to feel really hurt. Mochi noticed this and asks, “what is wrong Sally?” Letting out a depressed sigh, Sally looks at Mochi and says, “lately I feel like your brother has been avoiding me Mochi.” Mochi shows a surprised look on his face as he looks towards Marcus, looking back at her he says, “no way that is true! If he really was avoiding you then he wouldn’t have let you come over yesterday!” Sally felt her heart skip a beat, she felt really loved from the fact that Mochi is trying his best to cheer her up.

Once everyone has gathered Ruby announces. . . 

‘Thank you everyone for gathering today and now onto the reason we are here to day! For the sport of choice. . .IT IS SOFTBALL!”   
Marcus felt a little happy since he was pretty good at softball in gym class. Sally jumps and down in joy, grabbing Marcus by the shoulders she shakes him while saying, “did you hear that Marcus? Finally something we are good at!” With a neutral expression on his face Marcus lets out an “mhm.” Marcus was on the team with Ruby and Sally. Mochi sat on the bleachers next to the field to cheer for his big brother. When Marcus was up to bat Mochi cheered loud and cutely it causes everyone to laugh, Marcus felt so embarrassed that he was turning red, he even overheard the woman say that Mochi was extremely cute. Marcus felt a little jealous that Mochi can still use is cuteness so well after having sex with Sally and Rayla in the place he really wanted to go with them, in public at that. He still isn’t aware how many times he has had sex overall.

An hour later the game was over. . .

As everyone starts to gather around to eat the cooked barbeque food, Mochi notices Ruby going behind the public restrooms. Feeling like she has been there a while he went over to see what was wrong. Getting closer he can hear her yelling, he heard her say, “what kind of husband says he will show to an event and then leave the state again for a business trip!” No longer wanting to argue Ruby just hangs up the phone and she begins to cry a little. Mochi felt bad for her so he walked up to her asks, “what is wrong Ruby?” Ruby turns around and explains that her husband was supposed to come today, but left on another business trip. 

Once Ruby calmed down Mochi gestured if she could kneel down so they can be face to face. Making sure no one was around, he then grabs Ruby by the face and gives her gentle kiss on the lips, he made a “muwah” sound when kissed her. Ruby blushed as she leaned back a little, after she composed herself a little she asks, “why did you do that Mochi?” Mochi smiles and says, “because I am your husband remember? It is the job of the husband to cheer up his wife if she is sad!” Ruby’s heart rate increased, she felt special and a little turned on. Leaning forward Ruby whispers in his ear, “if you pretend to look tired I can show you how a wife rewards a great husband.” Mochi agrees and they walk back together, as they do he pretends to be tired and wants to take a nap.  
As they approach Marcus, Ruby calls out to him. Marcus turns around to see Mochi staying true to his role by pretending to look like he needs a nap. Mochi asked if it was ok if can go take a nap in the car. Marcus said it is alright as long as Ruby goes with him to keep an eye on him and that he doesn’t nap for too long or he won’t be able to sleep. After handing Ruby his keys they head off to his car that is on the opposite side of the park.

Once they get to the car Ruby presses the button to unlock the trunk, she thought it was pretty awesome that Marcus has the type of Van with a lot space in the trunk that is big enough to fit two adults or in this case an adult and child. Not long after Ruby closed the trunk she took of her long sleeved sports shirt, as she does Mochi watches and enjoys the sight of her huge breasts bouncing out. Ruby turns around and asks if Mochi could unhook her bra, since he didn’t know how to do that she taught him how. Not long after he unhooked her, once Ruby took it off she grabbed Mochi’s hands and put them on her breasts.  
Mochi firmly gripped them as he massaged them. Ruby was enjoying the thought and sensation of the fact that she is doing this kind of thing in public, with a child no less. Due to those thoughts swirling around in her head she began to breathe heavily as she was getting more turned on. Combing the heavy breathing and the warmth of Ruby’s body temperature, Mochi started to get hard. Ruby can feel him pitching a tent from brown shorts on her back. Wanting to reward the boy that call her his wife she turns to face him. Mochi watches as her huge breasts jiggle side to side when she does.

Ruby start to make out with Mochi as she is removing his shorts and undies. Once they were removed, using her hands Ruby squeezes her huge breasts together and says to Mochi, “go ahead honey stick that dick of yours between my breasts.” Mochi blushes from being called honey, but nonetheless he does what she says and sticks his dick between her beasts, he really likes the soft feeling of her breasts rubbing against his dick. The pleasure and sensation increased after Ruby used her saliva to make her breasts slippery. Mochi told that it feels even better than before, it felt so good that he grabbed her by the shoulders and started thrusting his dick in her breast himself. Ruby stopped moving and just stayed in place. Feeling his dick twitching Ruby lets of her breasts, she leans forward and starts sucking on his dick. Reaching his limit Mochi fired off his cum in her mouth, his load wasn’t as big as last time and Ruby noticed.

Not long after she swallowed his cum and cleaned up his dick she asks, “how come you don’t have as much cum as you usually do?” Mochi didn’t know how to answer so he responded, “I don’t know, I don’t even know what cum is used for.” Ruby giggles and says, “you are lucky you are young or I would of suspected you were having sex with someone else.” Removing her shoes and sweats Ruby is now completely naked. Since she didn’t want Mochi to sweat so she took off the rest of his clothing too. Having Mochi lay down, Ruby gets into the reverse cowgirl position. Sliding his the head of his dick inside her womanhood, she instantly swallows it and a loud slapping sound is heard. Mochi’s entire body shivered a few times from that and Ruby felt it.  
Moving her hips Ruby begins to pound Mochi with full force of her ass, her huge breasts bounce around in the air she does. Ruby thought this was so hot since she has never done such a thing in public, she hasn’t even does this with her actual husband thus intensifying the pleasure she is feeling. Mochi just watches as her ass just pounds his right into his torso, he lets out soft moans as he continues to watch. Ruby adjusts her by leaning a little forward to place her hands against the car, by doing so she is now able to pound Mochi at a faster pace. They both are really enjoying the pleasure they were feeling because of the rush that they could get caught. Trying his best to speak Mochi says, “R-Ruby. .moan. . .I want t-t-to. . .make you ah. . .feel good too!” 

Ruby turns around to look at him, she has expression that shows how excited she is to see how he wants her to feel good too. Mochi sits on his knees and asks Ruby to get in an squatting position, even though the windows are tinted really well Ruby got a rush thinking that even though she can’t be seen she will be in view of the window. Doing what Mochi wants as she gets in to the squatting position he stands his dick straight up for her. Grabbing Mochi by the shoulders she lowers herself enough so that the tip of his dick can enter her a little. Mochi hugs her waist and thrusts his dick into her. Ruby lets out a loud moan as he re-enters her.

Mochi begins to thrust his dick into her womanhood with such force. With every thrust Ruby he pulls Ruby a little down allowing him to enter even further into her. Ruby was breathing really hard from pleasure, what helped intensify the pleasuring she is feeling she is enjoying this new position she is in, she thinks she has found her new favorite position. Making thinks even better for Ruby, Mochi looks up at her with an expression showing how much pleasure he is feeling. Mochi says, “can you kiss me please my wife?” Getting so turned on from hearing that she started kissing him on the lips without hesitation. Mochi can feel her womanhood tightening up around his dick as moves up and down. To his surprise he really enjoyed the feeling of she tightened up around his dick.   
Both of them are at the peak of the pleasure that they feel, heck at this point they didn’t even care if they are seen. Unfortunately both of them are reaching their limit, Mochi wanted to pull out, but Ruby said, “NO! Lets. . ah cum togetherrrrrr!” She didn’t even finish her sentence and they both came at the same time. Even though she only came once Ruby felt extremely satisfied. Once they recovered they started to clean up any evidence of them having sex, if there was any that is.

-Back at the bbq-

Sally and Marcus are eating together at a table. Sally is trying to get an answer out of why Marcus is acting the way he does around her. Even though she is succeeding in making it look like she is oblivious to those around her Marcus isn’t fooled at all. In response to her question he says, “I am only acting this way because you haven’t even been contact with me.” With a confused look on her face Sally responds, “really? Sorry I must have been so busy lately that I forgot to reply.” With a disappointed tone Marcus says, “don’t worry about it, just keep doing you and will keep doing me.” Sally now knows for sure he isn’t telling her something, she is about to dig for more answers, but isn’t able to anymore since Mochi and Ruby had just returned. Despite having really fast paced sex they look completely refreshed. After getting some food they sat down at the same table and began to talk amongst themselves.


	5. Mochi really likes food and movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about new locations and new experiences for Mochi

I has been almost a week since the sports festival. . .

Currently Marcus is playing LOL on his computer while Mochi is sitting there watching him. Mochi likes watching Marcus be all hardcore gamer with his online buddies. 

Marcus ended up getting killed so he is waiting to respawn. Not long after he died he received a text from Sally. This text is just one of the many she has sent him trying to dig for answers. Like usual Marcus is ignoring them and he is also ignoring anything related to Rayla as well. For some odd reason Mochi has been asking him questions about why is he isn’t talking with them. Marcus found it strange that Mochi is being so nosy about his business especially since he asking questions about that doesn’t concern him. The usual go to answer for when Mochi asks those questions is that he will text them after the match is over but he keeps forgetting to text back. Being aware that something is up Marcus bribed him by saying he can eat all the cookies he wants, whenever he wants if he tells him why his asking all these question. Mochi spilled the beans right off the bat.

It turns out Sally bribed Mochi by promising that she will do whatever he wants to do for a day if he can figure out why his big brother isn’t talking to them. Marcus threw some chocolate chunk cookies to make sure Mochi tells her that he keeps forgetting to text her back because he is so caught up in playing on online with his gamer buds that he met over the internet, which isn’t technically a lie since he really his playing online with them. It is good thing Mochi isn’t aware that he really is ignoring Sally. 

After being bribed Mochi sent a text to Sally telling her exactly what Marcus told him. When she read the text he sent her at first she didn’t believe it, but then she remembered a while back before Mochi came down, that he really does play online and really does forget. Sometimes Rayla had to send Sally texts to ask her what is going on since he is so. . .well into it.  
Since it was a day off for Sally and Rayla they are out shopping for the bare necessities. Sally read the text she got from Mochi aloud after she got it. They look at each with the facial expression that says wow he so would. What Rayla didn’t know is that Sally is thinking that something is really off with Marcus and isn’t sure if she should tell her, she is really conflicted since she is her best friend. The problem with that is her thoughts are showing on her face and since Rayla is her best friend she knows that look anywhere so she asks, “alright out with it. What is on your mind Sally?” Sally giggles a little, she is well aware that she can’t brush this off so she tells Rayla about her recent interactions with Marcus.

Once Sally finished explaining everything Rayla says, “hmm. . . I see. That really is suspicious.” “I know right,” shouted Sally. While they are grabbing the last of the things they need on their list Rayla uses this time to think. During the time the cashier is scanning what they are planning to buy Rayla asks, “do you think it is strange that he is giving us. . .well mostly you the cold shoulder?” Sally shrugs her shoulders and says, “Honestly I haven’t seen Marcus act this so I am not sure, but I do know that it is messed up.” On the way back to their car Sally asks, “do you think we should confront him about it?” Rayla shakes head, she doesn’t think that is a good idea. Not long after Rayla answered her question Sally asks another question, “so what do you think we should do?” As they are getting in their car Rayla suggests, “maybe we should just let him be for now. Maybe there is something going on his life that he doesn’t want to tell us or Mochi.” Sally didn’t want to wait but she couldn’t argue with the logic behind Rayla’s suggestion, so she decided to leave it be.

Two days later Marcus and Mochi received a text from Sally asking if they wanted to go eat at the buffet that just opened up that is down the street from their house with Rayla and herself. Marcus didn’t want to go, but Mochi on the other hand wanted to go since Sally mentioned they have a chocolate fountain over there. Since Mochi agreed they went to go pick him up. When they got there instead of texting Mochi they are here they went up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Since Marcus was in the middle of a match he kindly asked Mochi if he would go answer the door. Being a good baby brother and with a smile Mochi went to answer the door, he looked out the small window near the door to see it is Sally and Rayla. Upon opening the door both of the ladies waved to Mochi to say hello and asked if they can come in. Mochi didn’t want to interrupt Marcus who is full gamer mode at the moment so he said they could come in.

Mochi notices she is wearing a white one piece dress that looks like a school uniform with a red tie in the middle near her neck. Rayla stayed with her usual Red shirt with blue jeans look.  
Marcus let his team know that he is going on mute for a bit since he has some surprise visitors. Sally and Rayla decided to chill for a little bit since they weren’t that hungry yet. During the time Marcus is playing Sally asks, “are you coming with us to the buffet Marcus?” Making sure not to lose focus Marcus says to her, “sorry but I don’t want to go.” With a sad and disappointed tone Sally asks, “why not?” Marcus commanded his champion to retreat back to the safe area so he can recover, while waiting he answered her question, “right now I am in an online tournament that can lead to an actual world tournament. Honestly if it was on a different day I would, but I don’t want to leave my buds hanging.” Sally raised one her right eyebrow up and says, “OH COME ON MARCUS! You can do this another time! I can’t even remember the last time all of us hung out together.” As Marcus is getting ready to play again he asks her, “do you?” Not being happy with his is response Sally stormed out of the house.

Rayla whispered to Mochi, “I think now would be a good time leave. Let’s go Mochi.” Mochi nods in agreement and they both leave.   
Before getting into the car Rayla mentions to Sally that she will drive since she thinks she needs a moment to cool off. Agreeing with her Sally let Rayla drive instead of her> Mochi being the kind hearted kid he is he asks, “are you alright Sally?” Sally lets out a sigh and says, “I just don’t understand why your brother is giving me the cold shoulder.” Rayla jumps in the conversation by asking, “do you happen to have any idea why he is acting this way towards us Mochi?” Mochi shakes his head and says, “sorry but I don’t really know why.” Both of the ladies in the front let out a puff of air as Rayla starts driving over to the restaurant. Once they get there Mochi looks up at the name of the restaurant, he starts laughing really hard at the name. The name of the restaurant is called get gud buffet. When Mochi calmed down explained why he was laughing, he is aware that get gud is gaming term that mean get better. Sally and Rayla thought it was funny and laughed as well.

When they entered the restaurant they had to pay up front for all you can eat, after they did they are seated in a booth with a nice looking table cloth on is. They table seating was so spacious that you could probably fit two people underneath the table. Rayla and Mochi decided to hold the fort and let Sally go get her food first. While waiting for Sally to return they made small talk with one another. Rayla found it cute that Mochi is really excited to try the chocolate fountain for dessert. Sally returned with a salad bowl stuffed with a lot of croutons, he mentions that his older brother really likes croutons as well. It didn’t show but Sally felt sad on the inside after hearing that. Rayla took Mochi with her to go and pick out their food since Mochi isn’t tall enough to see what they have to offer. Mochi went for pizza, spaghetti and fried chicken. On the other hand Rayla went with slice steak strips, stuffed baked potato and cheese covered broccoli. Mochi let out an “bleh” when he heard broccoli. Rayla giggled a little since he is reacted like a typical eleven year old.

Returning back to the table they started eating together. As Mochi is about to finish up his plate he says, “you two are the best! Now only are really pretty, you are very nice as well. My brother is so lucky to have friends like you!” “Aww,” said Sally and Rayla. They hug him at the same time. Since they didn’t want to wait for each other to come back Sally asked Mochi what he wanted to eat next, he said he really wanted to try their tenders, fries and lasagna. Even though it is a weird combination for some reason it sounded really good so they decided to get the same thing. It didn’t take them long to grab everything and to return to the table. Mochi didn’t waste any time digging into his next plate of food, he ended up finishing his plate a lot faster than usual. 

Mochi ended up turning his attention to the chocolate fountain. Sally can see he really wants it so she stops eating to take him over there. Mochi ended up getting four chocolate colored marsh mellows with a big bowl of chocolate/vanilla swirl ice cream. Rayla thought it was crazy that Sally actually got him all that. Mochi on the other hand is over the moon, he was in heaven when he ate his first chocolate covered marsh mellow. Rayla and Sally laughed as they watched Mochi start devouring his ice cream, he stopped a few minutes later since he got a brain freeze while at the same time he leaned a little forward since he ended up getting ice cream on his clothes. Some of it actually got into his shorts, feeling embarrassed he used the table cloth to cover his waist. 

The buffet offered hot wet towels to help clean up anyone who accidentally gets their clothes dirty from eating. Rayla decided to get up and grab a few since she thought one wouldn’t be enough to help clean up Mochi. During this time even though it was unintentional Sally was getting turned on from how Mochi looks right now. Giving into her sexual urges she begins to make her move. Sally pretends to drop her fork underneath the table, Mochi offers to get but Sally makes it clear she will getting. Making sure no one is looking, Sally slowly sneaks to underneath the table. Slowly making her way towards Mochi is sitting, Sally makes sure not to give away for what she is about to do. The smell of the chocolate from Mochi’s shorts made her feel excited.

Sally unzipped Mochi’s shorts, she licked the chocolate the got on her fingers from his shorts. Pulling out Mochi’s limp dick she can see that he it is covered in chocolate as well. Wasting no time Sally put his dick into her mouth, she releases an “mmmm” sound due to the fact she is really enjoying the taste mixture of Mochi’s dick and chocolate. To put it simply she likes sucking on his dick and her favorite candy is anything chocolate related so this is an absolute win for her. Mochi twitches a little from the warmth of her mouth and the way she is licking his dick with her mouth, he is aware that it is Sally doing all this to him but he doesn’t know why she is doing this. Sally being caught up in the moment started to suck on his dick a little roughly. Mochi tried his best to look normal by eating slowly eating his ice cream.   
As Rayla returned with a few wet towels she notices that Sally isn’t around. Mochi is doing his best to keep what Sally is doing hidden from her, he is only have a little bit of trouble now since his dick is no longer covered in chocolate and that Sally removed her head from his dick. Thinking Sally probably went to get more food Rayla starts cleaning Mochi’s shirt with the wet towels. During the time Rayla is cleaning his shirt Sally uses her hands to rub so more ice cream that is on his shorts onto his dick. Mochi shivers and lets out a soft moan. Rayla thinks he is making that sound because the wet towel is touching his skin. Sally takes Mochi’s fully erected dick into her mouth again she is sucking on slowly this time so she can enjoy the taste this time. It doesn’t change the fact that her soft lips are wrapped around his dick so tightly that it is making him feel extreme pleasure throughout his body, causing him to breathe really hard. 

Rayla is now aware something is up and she lifts slowly lifts the table cloth around Mochi’s waste. While keeping an eye on her surroundings she slowly leans a little to see what is going on, she can see Sally going to town on Mochi’s dick that is covered once again with a little bit of ice cream. Rayla is more sad than shocked right now, she is shocked that Sally is doing this in a newly opened restaurant but is more sad that she isn’t letting her in on the action. Sally catches on and gestures her to get some more ice cream. The signal is received and she goes to get another bowl of ice cream. They decided to let Mochi eat the new bowel while they used the old one for. . . tasting purposes. After she made sure she was in the clear Rayla joined Sally underneath the table while taking the old bowl of ice cream with her.   
Since they both knew this going to get messy they took of Mochi’s shorts, shoes and socks. Mochi felt very embarrassed having his happen in public since he thinks it is easier to get caught. Rayla made Sally hold the bowl of ice cream since she already had her taste test. Using the spoon Rayla carefully scoops up some ice cream and slowly pours all over Mochi’s dick and his balls. Mochi’s body tightens up from the coldness and feeling of the ice cream being poured on his dick, he did his best hide it by making it look like he has a brain freeze. Rayla lets out a giggle of excitement since she knows she is going to enjoy what she is about to do a lot. Instead of taking his dick into her mouth like Sally did, Rayla uses her tongue to lick all around his dick, she would always end it by licking straight up towards the tip of the dick with her tongue going up in the air.

Sally was getting very aroused from watching her best friend licking Mochi’s dick in such a away. Moving onto his balls Rayla licks every inch of them. Since Mochi kept tightening his legs so much Rayla held them place so she can continue to enjoy her taste test. Getting impatient Sally pours more of the ice cream onto Mochi’s dick. Rayla looks at her with an expression that says a heads up would have been nice. Sally uses gestures to say how sorry she is and will make it up to her. 

Deciding to forgive her they both started sucking on his together. They kept alternating between his dick and balls while continuing to suck and lick slowly since they didn’t want to make it too difficult for Mochi to control himself. Getting a little caught up in feeling good Mochi lifts up the table cloth to get a quick peak at them enjoying their new favorite dessert. As their eyes met the two lovely ladies gave him a wink as they continue to suck on his dick. Returning back to eat his ice cream Mochi wondered if he should of told them that he feels like he is going to come soon. It didn’t take them long to figure out that he is about to come soon anyways. With that knowledge in mind they decided to lick around his dick while keeping it pointing up. A few minutes later Mochi finally fired his load at the top of the table. Rayla grabs the wet towel she used to clean Mochi with and quickly wipes away his cum from the table. 

Sally didn’t feel satisfied yet and decided to suck out the cum that is still in his dick. Rayla can tell that she wants to go another round she asked Mochi signal her when she is clear to come out from under the table. The minute Mochi gives Rayla the signal that she can she return to her seat Sally pulls Mochi down underneath the table as Rayla goes back up. Once Rayla made it look like everything was normal she giggled a little. 

Meanwhile under the table Sally is positioning herself to on all fours while having her ass face Mochi, she pulls up the bottom half of her dress to reveal her underwear and ass. Moving her underwear to the side a little she reveals her womanhood to Mochi. While Sally is looking back at him Mochi gulps since this is the first time he is doing such a thing in public, well restaurant wise since he hasn’t forgotten the indoor beach thing. Grabbing his dick Mochi points it towards Sally’s womanhood and slides it in. Since Mochi is sensitive from cumming he ended up grabbing Sally’s ass pretty tightly, as for Sally her body trembled from excitement and pleasure from Mochi sliding his dick into her without having to tell him what to do. Mochi does his best to thrust his dick into her but is having a hard time since he is still sensitive and is sugar crashing from all the sweets he just ate. Sally tells him to keep his position and not to fall over. Mochi does what she says and starts moving her body instead against his at a fast pace. Being aware that they might get caught gave Sally and Mochi a huge rise of pleasure in their bodies. Rayla can hear Sally moaning a little so she moves to where Sally was sitting.

Being caught up in her pleasure Sally opens Rayla’s legs and starts breathing hard in between them. The warmth of Sally’s breath caused Rayla to feel really turned on, she is even bit her lip a little. Sally is at the peak of her pleasure not only did she end up squeezing her dick around Mochi’s dick she ended up cumming in the process. Mochi wasn’t aware of it until Sally let out a satisfied “ahh.” Rayla felt Sally breathing hard and with her body trembling she figured out that Sally just cummed. Rayla thought to herself, “no way. . .did Mochi make her cum before he did? Then what the heck am I still sitting here?” Rayla looks at Sally and whispers, “it is my turn now so when I give the signal switch with me!” Sally wanted to keep going but didn’t want Rayla to miss out so she agrees and passes on the message to Mochi, he pulled his dick out of Sally after he heard the message. 

While waiting for the signal Mochi managed to maintain his hardness from looking at Sally’s ass. 

A few minutes later they finally switched places. Rayla is so excited to have her turn that she doesn’t waste any time in taking off the lower half of her clothes. Laying on her back with her arms open Rayla is basically saying come to me Mochi. Since Mochi doesn’t know what she wants he just slides his dick in her while leaning forward, he was grabbed by Rayla the minute he leaned forward enough. “Come on moves those kid hips of yours. Make me feel as good as Sally did,” whispered Rayla. Mochi begins to thrust his dick into her womanhood, he thrusted fast right off the bat and is even a little rough. Rayla feels great pleasure from the fact that Mochi is doing his best to make her feel good, she is even a little more aroused since he is taking charge by doing all the work. 

Sally could hear the soft moans Rayla is making as she is pretending to eat the food that was on her plate before she started having fun with Mochi. Since Mochi’s eyes are fixated on Rayla’s breasts he pushes up her shirt and her bra. Moving his head closer he starts licking around her nipple like he is teasing her. Rayla felt an increase in her pleasure, she knows he isn’t intentionally trying to tease her but the thought of him might be actually doing that made her want him to suck on her beasts even more. With pleasure in her voice while trying not to moan Rayla says, “Mochi . .ah. . .could you please just ohhh. . .suck on my breasts?” Mochi did what she said and started sucking on her breasts. Sally started to feel jealous from how Sally sounds, even though she isn’t loud but she can tell that Rayla is having better sex than when she did. 

Moving her legs around Mochi she used them to keep in place and if she could helped him thrust his dick even faster into her womanhood. Not only was this plan super successful it caused her to feel so much pleasure that she is forced to sit up. Since Mochi noticed how close Rayla’s face was to his when he looked up he unintentionally kissed her on the lips. Rayla wasn’t sure if that was intentional or not but it didn’t change the fact that she really liked it and started making it out with him, she even used her tongue. Being kissed and being pounded made Rayla climax even faster than Sally did. Sally heard her cumming, she giggled with a smirk since she is sooooo going to enjoy rubbing this in Rayla’s face later. 

Even though Rayla just came Mochi continues to pound her. Due to the fact that she is still super sensitive from cumming she covered her mouth with both of her hands to try not to let her moans be heard. Since Mochi doesn’t have any knowledge about the female body he isn’t aware of how sensitive she is and starts to move even faster. Rayla can no longer hold back her moans, luckily for Mochi is about to cum and she can feel his dick twitching. Quickly catching on she tells him to cum on her breasts. Pulling his dick out of her Mochi positions himself on top of her. With Rayla squeezing her breasts together Mochi slid his dick in between her breasts. For the first time the minute he slid his dick in between her breasts he cummed. While wiping away his cum Rayla thought it was cute that he finished that quickly. Once they out there clothes back and with Sally’s help they returned to their seats. They weren’t even hungry anymore after all that so they left and took Mochi home.

As they are pulling up to the drive way Sally wanted to walk Mochi up to the door since she didn’t believe Marcus was really trying to win a tournament. Mochi unlocks the door with his key and he pushes the door open. While Sally and Mochi enter the house they hear Marcus talking with his buds, “so when is the next preliminary match? In four days? Should we do a practice match a few hours before the next round? Ok I will stick with my main then. If we win the next round when is the actual in person tournament and where? Texas huh. . .ok I will see if I can get that week off peace!” Marcus removes his head set, as he leans back his chair he notices that Sally and Mochi are looking at him. Being confused he asks, “didn’t you guys just leave?” Mochi laughs and says, “silly big brother we just returned! We were gone for almost four hours!” Marcus looks at the time and it is almost three in the afternoon. “Oops I was so caught up in the match that I forgot to eat lunch. How does pizza sound for dinner Mochi,” asked Marcus. Mochi smiles and is excited to eat pizza.

Sally wasn’t sure if Marcus was telling the truth or not so she asks, “since your match is in a few days is it alright if I watched?” In a confused tone Marcus asks, “you. . .want to watch me play?” Sally nods with an “mhm!” With the same tone Marcus asks, “I have been asking you do that for years. What is the sudden change in mind?” Sally looks away slightly and says, “well I haven’t seen you around lately and miss you. So if I have to watch you play some games to spend time with you so be it.” Marcus knows that she isn’t going to take no for answer so he decided to let her watch him only if she brings pizza. Sally said he is going to get fat if he keeps eating pizza, but he denies it since he has been skinny for years.  
Four days later. . .

It is the day that Sally said she would watch Marcus play his next preliminary match. As usual Rayla and Sally carpooled over to Marcus’s house. Not long after Marcus had just started his practice match with his buds Sally and Rayla had arrived as well. Mochi is sitting on the couch playing with his switch. Rayla and Sally decided to sit with Mochi while Marcus does his thing. An hour has passed and Marcus is still playing his practice match. Since Rayla has no knowledge of long these matches take she asks Mochi, “hey Mochi how long do the these matches go for?” Mochi pauses his game and answers, “they usual go an hour if he is against newbies but if he is against pro’s like he is then it will take at least three hours or more.” “Oh man I don’t think I can sit around that long,” says Rayla. While waiting to recover Rayla asks Marcus if it is cool if she takes Mochi to go see a movie or something, he gives her thumbs up saying that it is cool with him.

With his approval given Rayla and Mochi leave the house, they enter the car and head off to the mall where they first met since it has the best movie theater. One the way there Rayla mentioned that the movie theater they are going to has chairs that recline and they even give you blankets. Mochi thought this movie theater sounds awesome and his excitement shows on his face. After parking they got out of the car and entered the mall. On the way over to the movie theater Mochi noticed there isn’t anyone waiting in line. Being curious he asks Rayla, “how come there isn’t anyone in line?” Rayla says, “it is because it is a weekday and everyone is still in school right now.” It completely slipped Mochi’s mind that he is supposed to be in school right now but isn’t due to his mom being out on a business trip. 

Rayla used the virtual ticket booth to by her tickets since there isn’t anyone at the physical ticket booth. They are going to see a comedy about zombies. After receiving his ticket from Rayla, Mochi overheard a woman getting mad at the machine that won’t take her cash. Feeling bad for her Mochi asked Rayla if there is anyway we can help her? Rayla suggests that he goes up to her and offers to try putting in her money. Following her advice Mochi goes up to and in his cute/innocent way he asked if he could give it a try. The woman looked at him, she has that look of a socially awkward kind of girl. While opening his right hand up to her he asks, “may I please try?” The woman awkwardly hands him the money, after he puts the money in the machine accepts it and dispenses her ticket. 

Mochi grabs the tickets. Looking over at her, he hands them to her while saying, “here you go.” In a shy tone the woman says, “um. . thank. . you.” Rayla walks up to them and says, “alright kiddo lets go get our snacks or we will miss our zombie movie. The woman notices that they are going to see the same movie and asks, “sorry but would it be alright . . . if I join you in. . . watching the movie?” Rayla looks at Mochi, she has an expression that is asking him if he is ok with that? Mochi nods at her with a smile. Looking back at the woman Rayla says, “well it seems the little guy is ok with it so that mean I am too.” Sticking out her right hand Rayla introduces herself and Mochi. Mochi sticks out his right hand and says in a cute tone, “my name is Mochi.” The woman giggles, as she shakes their hands she says, “I go by Momo.” 

Once the introductions are over Rayla gets up to the snack counter to get popcorn, soda and candy for Mochi and herself. During the time he is waiting takes a good look at Momo’s appearance. Momo looks about 5’1 tall and she has black hair that is tied in a twisted pony tail. Her skin is a little lightly colored compared to Sally’s who has pale white skin. Wearing a black sweat pants and sweat jacket she has random Japanese words on them. On her back it shows the King Kai logo, once Mochi noticed that he asks, “do you like Dragon Ball Z?” Momo being socially awkward just nods to answer his question. Mochi smiles and says, “that is so cool! I like playing the games they have out for that series and I really wish I could go Super Saiyan blue!” Momo giggles and asks, “you don’t want to go Ultra instinct?” Mochi shakes his head and says, “nah I don’t want to feel all that pain after it is all over.”

Momo smirks a little after hearing that. While waiting Rayla notices the Mochi is doing all the talking, she managed to figure out that she is one of those people who rarely leave their house and is gamer. Once she grabbed everything she walked over to Mochi and Momo. Mochi grabbed the popcorn so Rayla wouldn’t have to worry about carrying the drinks and candy. As they are finding their seats Rayla says to Momo, “you know he is just a kid right? Unlike adults he won’t try to do anything with you unless its winning in video games. He is really kind kid and he won’t bite I promise.” Momo knows that Rayla is trying to have her relax, but she is having a hard time since she isn’t used to interacting with men. It didn’t take them long to find their seats. Mochi waited for Rayla and Momo to sit down, they are currently seated in the way back.   
Once they were seated Rayla took the popcorn from Mochi so he could sit down. Mochi reclined his chair as far back as he could, he then covered himself with the blanket up to his chest. Mochi accidentally yelled, “THIS SO COOOOOL!” Rayla laughed really hard after hearing him yell like that, after she calmed down she said, “shhh Mochi we are in a movie theater. Mochi laughs and says, “but no one is even in here! It is just us!” Momo looks around and can see that he is right. There isn’t anyone else besides them. Rayla looks at her phone to check the time, once she sees the time she says, “well we got fifteen minutes till the movie starts so we can chat a little more and-” Her phone starts ringing, it is a call from her work. Looking over at Momo she asks, “Momo I hate to ask this even though we just met but could you please watch Mochi while I take this phone call?” Momo nods. 

Rayla thanked her, she got up and left the room. Momo looks at Mochi who looks really excited to see the movie, she became a little curious and asks, “you. . .must be really excited to see the movie huh?” Mochi looks at her and says, “you bet I am! I have been wanting to see this movie!” Momo giggles a little as she looks away from him. Mochi being an innocent kid he asks, “Ms.Momo how old are you?” Momo felt embarrassed and said, “I am not that old to be called Ms.” Mochi tilts his head to the side, he is confused. Momo looks at him and says, “I am only twenty five years old kid.” Mochi giggles and says, “really you are twenty five? I thought you were sixteen.” Momo went full on anime by responding, “ufufu you are quite the flatterer young man. I bet you have seduced many women like that.” Being once again confused Mochi asks, “what is seducing?” “Ah,” exclaimed Momo. 

Momo had forgotten he is a kid and doesn’t even know what seduction is. While pressing her index fingers together Momo asks, “um. . .what are the odds you could forget what I just said?” With a smile on his face Mochi answers, “I will forget what you said if you become friends with me.” Momo looks at him with an confused expression her face, she thinks to herself, “is this kid for real and why does sound like something from the romantic comedy anime’s watch?” Not wanting to hurt Mochi’s feelings Momo accepts his condition and they exchange phone numbers. Deep down Momo was secretly happy that she made a friend outside her video games and anime, she didn’t even care it was a kid. 

The room started to get dark. . . 

Mochi was worried that Rayla would miss out on the movie so he told Momo that he is going to let Rayla know that the movie is starting. Momo gives him the ok gesture and he takes off. Reaching outside he sees Rayla sitting on the bench. The minute he got her attention he used gestures to let her know that the movie is starting. Rayla responded back with gestures that she is sorry and will try to hurry up. A few minutes later Mochi returned back to his seat next to Momo. Part way into the movie, the scene they are watching is a little scary for Momo and she starts to curl up a little. Mochi laughs on the inside from the sight of Momo getting scared from a movie that is supposed to be funny. 

Mochi lifted up the arm rest that separates them. Momo looks at him with confused expression, he is gesturing to come closer to him. At first Momo didn’t want to but after hearing a zombie sound she immediately grabbed on to Mochi with both arms. Being pulled close to Momo’s chest, Mochi can feel her breasts. Not only is she not wearing a bra her breasts are a little bigger than Rayla’s. Mochi was wondering why she isn’t wearing a bra but chose to ask since is enjoying the movie. Since Momo is scared he threw his blanket over, after she looks at him he pulls her closer to him, he whispers in her ear, “don’t if they get closer I will resident evil on them.” Momo covered mouth with her right hand as she laughed a little, she was surprised he knows that the game is. Despite her socially awkwardness and lack on interaction with men she ended up feeling relaxed. With that feeling going on her in body she eased up her squeezing on Mochi and rested her head on his.

During the time they are watching the movie Mochi accidently dropped his box of candy onto Momo’s legs, he says to her, “I am sorry for dropping my candy I will get it off of you.” Mochi begins to feel around her legs underneath the blanket. It is unintentional but he is gently rubbing his hands around her legs and she seems to be enjoying it a little. The only reason she is enjoying it a little is due to the fact that not only has she never had a boyfriend and that she has no sex experience. Mochi continues to rub her legs for a good five minutes. Moving up to her waist he feels a few more pieces of candy. While he is grabbing those pieces of candy he accidentally tugs her sweat pants up and they fall inside her sweats. Momo’s body shivers a little from the coldness of the candy. Mochi apologizes and asks if it is ok if he reaches in to grab them. Thinking he doesn’t know any better and he won’t try anything she lets him do that. 

Without looking Mochi uses his left hand to hold up her sweat pants while he uses his right hand to feel around the inside of her sweats. Mochi thinks her legs are nice and soft, he also notices she isn’t wearing any underwear. Ever since Sally came over that one time without any underwear Mochi started to wonder if going out of the house without any underwear is a thing. Regardless he continues to search for his candy by moving his hand around her inner thighs. It has been a little bit since he has been rubbing her legs and Momo is starting to react. 

At some point he ended up unintentionally touching her womanhood. Since he hasn’t used his hands to touch someone’s womanhood this is new to him. Not sure what he feels he begins to start touching around it. Thinking to himself, “is this my candy? It must of melted around her legs. I should try to wipe it off with my hand.” During this time Momo is getting aroused from being touched by him, she knows he isn’t doing this intentionally and is having a hard time keeping herself calm. For this first time Mochi stuck his fingers a little deeper into her, this caused Momo to almost moan. The reason it is almost an moan is because she managed to keep it suppressed. “Why is he moving his fingers around my womanhood so much? I can see that he isn’t aware of what he is doing but what I don’t understand is why does it feel so good,” thought Momo. Near the end of thoughts Mochi ended pushing his fingers even deeper into her womanhood, her whole body twitched from pleasure and she moaned with her mouth shut. Mochi thought he is hurting her so he pulled out his fingers from her womanhood. Since he pulled them out so quickly this caused a shock pleasure to surge through her body and she cummed right then and there.

Mochi pulled his hand out of her sweat pants and lets go of them. Looking up at her he asks, “are you ok Momo?” As she is gasping to catch her breathe she answers, “I am. . .gasp. .ok. I just need. . .wheeze. . . . . to catch my breathe. .whew from being scared again.” Since Mochi doesn’t know her that well or about her cumming he chose to believe her. Momo has never felt a sensation like the one she just felt. The differences between her touching herself and when Mochi touched her had such a difference. Curiosity started to take over her thought process and started to wonder about how much of a difference there is between a toy and a real dick, she didn’t even care if it is a kid’s dick. 

Looking at Mochi she asked him if she could sit on his lap. Due to the movies he has seen about a woman sitting on and adult man’s lap Mochi is very curious about what it feels like so he left her. What Mochi didn’t know is that Momo planned on sitting on him like it was chair so when she did sit on him looked a little to the side so that he could continue watching the movie. Momo began to rub her butt against what she likes to call Mochi’s dick a little softie. Despite Mochi being fixated on the movie he is getting hard down there, Momo felt pleased knowing that he she can get a kid hard. Once he was fully hard Momo started to move onto the next step of her plan. While using her right hand to grab the blanket to cover the lower half of the body while pretending to use her other to hold up her sweats but in reality she is using it to pull down Mochi’s shorts. It takes her a good eight minutes but Momo is successful in getting his shorts off enough for his dick to be out in the open. As she is leaning back she says to Mochi, “sorry Mochi I need to adjust my posture so I am ok to lean back a little and lift myself up ok?” Being fixated on the movie he nods to answer her question. Momo thought this is going will since she would feel bad if he noticed that she is about to take his virginity. Too bad she doesn’t know his virginity was taken from his weeks ago.

Being carefully she begins to slowly take off her sweat pants, while she did that she kept an eye on Mochi who’s eyes are still glued to the movie. Slowly yet gently she lowered her womanhood above Mochi’s dick. After gently resting her womanhood on top of his dick she started to grind it against it by moving her body back and forth. A strange great feeling started to rise from within her, for the first time she is starting to feel sexual pleasure from someone of the opposite sex. Mochi started to feel how wet her womanhood is, he still thinks she is only wet because of his melted chocolate so he let it be.   
“Oh man. . .I am just rubbing his dick against my womanhood against his dick and it feels so amazing. What will happen if it actually went inside me? Will it feel even better? Does it hurt?”  
Those are the thoughts that are going through Momo’s head right now.

Not being able to contain herself anymore she starts to grind her womanhood a little further back against Mochi’s waist. It took a her bit but she was finally able to get the tip of Mochi’s dick inside of her, she then lifted up her body a little while making sure his dick stays in her. Once she made sure it was standing straight up she slowly took it all the way in. With every part of it going into her she kept her mouth closed in order to suppress her moan. During the time she is taking Mochi’s dick inside of her, he ended up wrapping his arms around her waist started to squeeze her. The further in his dick went the more tightly her squeezed her. Momo took great pleasure from his dick being all the way inside of her and from the reaction she got from Mochi.

Momo started to move up and down Mochi’s dick at a slow pace. Since it is her first time she really wants to enjoy this moment. During the time she is moving up and down him she thinks to herself, “his dick feels a little bigger than it did when I was grinding against it. It feels so hot and it is twitching so much inside of me. It doesn’t hurt because it is small but it feels so good! I think I might get hooked on this!” Together both of them started to let soft moans. Momo asked if she felt too heavy from her sitting on him, he said she doesn’t feel heavy at all in fact she feels really light and he feels really good. Since this is Momo’s first time her womanhood is tightly wrapping around Mochi’s dick. Even she is the third virgin woman he is having sex with he is really enjoying the tightened sensation. Momo got so caught up in the pleasure she is feeling she ended up cumming again, as moaned loudly throughout the theater her entire body trembled from the sensation of her cumming again.

Leaning back on the chair Momo started gasping for air. Momo finally caught on that it wasn’t the chocolate he felt on his dick but her womanhood and that she was having sex with him. Their eyes met and Momo felt terrible for what she did. What surprised her is what Mochi asks next, “did you like it Momo?” While she is covering her eyes from embarrassment she nods her head up and down multiple times. Mochi asks another question, “is there anything you want to do?” Momo opens up her fingers to reveal her eyes looking him. With her face still being covered in a muffled tone she asks, “can I. . . make you come. . . at. . .at least once?” Mochi blushed a little as he nods up and down just like she did. They start getting into the next positions they want to have sex in. 

During the time all this is happening Marcus had just finished his practice match with his buds. The actual match they are waiting for doesn’t start for an hour so Sally and him have time to kill. Twenty minutes have passed and they still haven’t said a word to each other. Sally broke the silence by asking, “it has been a long time since it has been only been us alone huh?” Marcus who is looking at his phone says, “mhm it has been a while hasn’t it?” Sally felt he is giving her the cold shoulder and ended up asking, “don’t you have any questions you want to ask me since it has been a while since we have hung out like this?” “I don’t have anything to ask you at all,” says Marcus.” Getting angry from the cold shoulder she is receiving from Marcus she yells, “WHY ARE YOU TREATING ME LIKE THIS?” 

Marcus finally turns around to look at her and says, “did you really just ask that question? For two weeks you and Rayla barely texted me yet you kept responding to Mochi super quickly. You have gone to the places that we have been talking about going to for months with Mochi! Not only did you and Rayla go with him you didn’t even invite me, not even once!” A good example of that is that the two of you went to The Indoor and another good example is that you let him sleep over at your townhouse when you could of just taken him back here! Do you know what the worse thing about all this is? You have the audacity to ask me why I am treating you like this when you yourself have been doing this for over a month and you didn’t start showing concern until I decided to do the same thing!”

Sally realizes she asked the worst question that she shouldn’t have asked, she didn’t say a word for ten minutes. Marcus lets out a sigh and says, “I think you should leave Sally. I will call you an uber or something and will figure something out for Mochi and I have to have for dinner since you won’t be buying us pizza.” Five minutes before the match starts the uber shows up and Sally leaves in tears. Marcus genuinely felt a little bad for what he did but she did ask a question and he answered it honestly.

Back to the movie theater. . . 

Right now Momo is riding Mochi in the cow girl position. They are holding hands really tightly as Momo continues to pound him at a fast pace. As Momo is arching her body back from pleasure she unconsciously pulls their hands against her chest. Mochi can feel that she has no bra and asks, “can I see your breasts?” Momo felt a little shocked from the question, she was a little reluctant at first but she decided accept his request. Pulling her sweat jacket up enough her breasts bounce out and jiggle a few times. Mochi noticed that her nipples are inverted. Momo looks away and says, “I know they are weird and horrible looking.” Shaking his head side to side Mochi says, “I don’t think they are weird at all! I think they are really cute!” A warm feeling rushes through Momo’s body, she happily smiles at Mochi. Leaning forward so that her breast can reach Mochi’s face she mentions that if he starts sucking on the area where her nipples are they will pop out. Not even second passed he started sucking on them. A few minutes pass and like she mention her nipples popped out. Momo’s hip started moving on their own as he sucks on her nipples.

A huge of pleasure surged through her entire body as she continues to move. Momo wanted him to try something that she saw in video’s and asked Mochi to let her switch to a different position. The position at first looked like the reverse cow girl but she only took that position to put his dick inside of her. Putting her legs up and by placing her arms behind her against the lower part of the chair as support she starts to lean back. Once she is comfortable she starts to pound Mochi’s dick inside of her. Sounds of her moaning can be heard echoing throughout the movie theater. Mochi is worried they will caught while Momo on the other hand is so caught up in the pleasure she is feeling that she doesn’t care what happens. Mochi grabbed her waist and started to thrust his dick inside of Momo at a fast pace, he can feel her body shivering from the pleasure she is feeling. The more he thrusts his dick into her the more her body shivers from the pleasure. Feeling so good in a hushed town she says to Mochi, “mph . . .don’t stop Mochi . . moan. . .keep going!” Looking down Mochi is enjoying the sight of Momo’s ass jiggling for with every thrust he makes as their bodies connect to one another. 

Due to her body getting weak from the pleasure Momo ended up laying down on the left side of Mochi’s body. Not wanting to stop he continues his dick into Momo’s womanhood. Noticing her breasts are right there near his face he decides to suck on them while he continues to thrust his dick inside of her. At first Momo wondered how Mochi is able to keep going and for some reason is doing well in making her feel so good? It didn’t take her that long to not care anymore since she is enjoying what she is feeling. Not long after her thought process ended his dick started to twitch and he says, “Momo I am about to. . .ah cum.” Momo reacted quickly and lifted herself enough for his dick to pop and he cums, he fired his load like it was a machine gun. Since his dick was removed so quickly Momo ended up cumming the process as well.  
It took them a bit to catch there breathe. They quickly fixed their clothes and used one of the blankets to clean up their mess. They managed to finish in time before Rayla finally returns to them. Rayla noticed that he is sitting on his blanket instead of being covered by it, she asks him, “why are sitting on your blanket Mochi?” In a cute tone Mochi says, “because I wanted to you share your blanket with me so we can snuggle together.” Rayla thought that was so adorable that she completely drops all suspicions she has about him and does what he wants. Momo thought what he said was really clever, she even knows that he only used his cuteness to avoid having to tell her what happened. They managed to happily and enjoy the rest of the movie together. While leaving the movie theater and parting ways Mochi says, “by Momo I hope we can be friends on our switches!” Momo smiles as she gently waves back. As they are walking to the car Rayla asks, “you two seemed to have gotten close pretty quickly, did I miss something?” Mochi shakes his head and says, “when she was scared I told her that I would go resident evil on them. That is why she kept laughing at all the scary scenes.” Rayla giggles and thought that was really sweet of him to try and protect Momo, even if it was from something that isn’t real.

Getting into the car and putting on their seat belts Rayla drives the both of them back to Marcus’s house. Rayla was so caught up in chatting with Mochi that she didn’t check her phone before they left the mall. If she would of checked she would of seen that after her phone call from work that Sally sent her text saying that she left Marcus’s house and went home. Upon reaching his house and getting out of the car Mochi used his house key to open up the door to the house. While they are entering the house they look around the living room, Sally is nowhere to be seen. Rayla looks at Marcus who is in full gamer mode, he hasn’t noticed that they have returned. Mochi walks up to him and pokes him to let them know that they have returned. After letting his team know that he is going on mute for a bit, he turns off his mic and says to them, “wow did you guys just get back? Sorry I am in the middle of a match I will talk to you after I am done.”  
Just as he is about to switch his mic back on Rayla asks, “where is Sally?” Marcus lets out a sigh and says, “her and I had a fight a few hours ago. She didn’t want to wait for you to come back so I called her an uber to take her home.” Rayla really wanted to ask what happened to cause the fight but decided to ask Sally her side of the story first since he is busy trying to play. Mochi and Rayla said good bye and she left. Mochi felt sad that Marcus and Sally had a fight, he wanted to try and help them. That thought changed when Marcus said, “don’t worry about it Mochi. If there is one thing you will learn when you are older is that friends fight all the time.” Mochi assumed that they will make up with each other so he perked up and let it be, he started to cheer for Marcus silently while he plays.


	6. Doctors, Games and Mochi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newest chapter that involves our young favorite little brother who learns, enjoys and applies his new knowledge treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tired to add a little new things and a new side to Mochi so I hope everyone enjoys this one.

It has been an few weeks since Marcus and Sally have had that argument. Neither one of them have even spoken to each other, but then again Sally rarely spoke to him at all ever since Mochi showed up. During this she has barely spoken to Mochi as well. Rayla on the other hand continues to text Mochi. Near the end of the second week Marcus received a phone call from their mom. “Hey mom how are things with you,” asked Marcus. Their mom lets out a sigh and says, “busy busy as usual Marcus. I hate to drop a bomb on you like this but I was wondering if Mochi can stay with you a little longer.” Marcus forms an confused expression on his face and asks, “say what now?” In a sad yet begging tone the mom asks, “You see my business trip got extended due to them opening up a branch in this area and they asked if I could stay for a few more months to supervise the staff. I really am sorry Marcus but I was wondering if it was possible for Mochi to stay with you for a few more months?” Right now Marcus is sitting on the couch and Mochi is taking a nap on him due to having a food coma. 

Looking at Mochi he says to their mom, “I don’t know if I can mom since I only asked for this amount of time off I am not sure if I can ask for more time off. Actually I take that back. I might be able to if I submit it now but I would have to check with Ruby if that is possible.” With a little hope in her voice their mom says, “alright I understand. Call me back when you can and no matter what happens we will discuss things from their ok? Oh and say hi to Ruby for me.” Marcus chuckles and says, “do you know how weird it is to say that to your boss at my age? There is no way in hell I am going to say that her.” Their mom giggles, they say their goodbyes and hang up their phones. Since this was urgent Marcus decided to wake up Mochi from his nap, he shakes him gently to get him to wake up. Marcus’s attempt to wake up Mochi is successful on the first try and he wakes up. After stretching with his arms up Mochi asks, “hnngh ah. Why did you have wake me up Marcus?” Marcus chuckles a little and tells him about the conversation he just had with their mom.

Once he was done telling Mochi everything Marcus asks, “so what do you say Mochi? Do you want stay a few more months with your boring older brother?” Mochi laughs and with joy in his voice he says, “You are not boring big brother! Just hearing I can stay with you longer made me really really happy!” “Oof right in the feels,” said Marcus. Both of them laugh after he said that. Going through his call history Marcus brings up Ruby’s number and hits the call icon. As it ringing Marcus says, “well let’s hope we hear some good news from Ruby.” Mochi nods a few times in agreement. 

When Ruby answers her cell phone she greets him and asks, “hello Marcus what can I do for you today?” Choosing his words carefully and while speaking politely Marcus asks, “hello Ruby, a situation has came up and I was wondering if you could help me with it?” Being curious Ruby asks, “what is this situation?” 

Marcus explains his situation to Ruby.

Ruby takes a bit to try and come up with a few ways to help Marcus. “Hmm well if you do the usual method I don’t see any reason for your request to be denied,” said Ruby. In a confused tone Marcus responds, “do you mean when I submit my request at least an month ahead of time for vacation days?” As she is nodding Ruby says, “how about this I will do you a solid by approving your request myself so you won’t have to stress out while you wait to hear back from schedule team.” Marcus knows that sounds too good to be true so in with a teasing tone he asks, “what do you want?” Ruby giggles and says, “it has been such a long time since I have had those triple chocolate chip chunk cookies of yours and I really want some!” Marcus laughs and says, “alright you got me. You have yourself a deal Ruby. Just shoot me a text for a day and time you want them.” Ruby smiles and says, “alright, but first lets get this matter settled first.” Agreeing with Ruby they both hang up. It took an hour but Marcus is now in the clear, he thanked Ruby for helping him out and says he really appreciates what she has done for him.

With that taken care of Marcus calls back their mom and tells her the news. Both her and Mochi are so overjoyed to hear the news. It took sometime but they finally finished discussing on how everything is going to work. Their mom has sent Marcus enough money to cover the expenses from when Mochi first started staying with him and till the extended time frame he is staying, she even made sure to throw in some extra money in case something happens. They didn’t notice it but a lot time has passed and it is now dinner time. To celebrate Marcus took Mochi to an old fashioned Italian restaurant that serves delicious pizza that is made from scratch. 

They got in his car and after they buckled up Marcus drove straight over their. Despite having a little traffic they made it their in forty-five minutes. Upon entering the restaurant both of them can see that the place is a little packed but not took packed. Marcus cracked a video game joke by saying, “sheesh and I hear I thought the zombies in black ops was a lot.” A female voice is heard giggling near them. Looking to his left Mochi looked at the female is laughing, he can see that she is trying not make any eye contact with anyone. Being confused he asks, “if you thought my brothers joke was funny, then how come you aren’t looking at him?” Not wanting to be mean to a kid the female turns around and answers in an awkward tone, “well I am not used too. . .EH! MOCHI?” Mochi’s eyes widen and he smiles, he then says, “HI MOMO!” Marcus looks over towards Mochi who is looking at Momo, being confused he asks, “I am guessing you know this person Mochi?”

Turning around and nodding Mochi says, “that’s right big brother. I met Momo when I went to see the zombie movie and she happened to sit next to me.” Marcus looks up at her and says, I see.” Extending out his right hand Marcus introduces himself, “hello I am Mochi’s older brother Marcus. It is nice to meet you um?” Momo shakes his hand and introduces herself as well, “hello my name is Momo and it is nice to meet you too.” Getting a good look at Marcus she says, “wow you look just like Mochi but older!” Taking that as smack talk he says, “who are calling old young lady?” Momo does her anime pose with her right hand near face and says, “Ohohoho! Is that how you pick up all the ladies you know?” Marcus chuckles and says, “only those who are not able to go Super Saiyan.” Momo’s inner nerd comes out and says, “hey I can go way beyond Super Saiyan!” 

An waitress approaches them and says that there is a booth that had just opened up and is wondering if Marcus and Mochi are ready. Marcus says they are, before walking away he looks at Momo and asks, “even though you can’t even use Kaioken yet would like to join us?” Momo makes a pouty face as she looks away slightly, in cute way she says, “only if you can give me an sensu bean for those smack talk injuries you gave me.” Marcus chuckles and responds, “I will do better. I will give you an sensu bean and teach you how to ride nimbus.” Momo smiles widely and says, “then it would be pleasure to join someone who’s power level isn’t over 9,001.” Marcus laughs as they walk over to their booth.

Marcus had Mochi sit in the middle since he is the youngest. After everyone ordered their drinks and Mochi asks Marcus, “hey big brother how did you know she likes Dragon Ball Z?” Marcus smiles and says, “she is wearing flats with Shenron on it.” Momo blushes from the fact he actually saw that. In fact she actually felt happy that someone other than her is a fan over the same series. Throughout the entire time they all chatted with each other. Once it was all over Momo was sad that she couldn’t talk more with them, especially Marcus. In a cute innocent way Momo asks, “can I. . .see you again?” Marcus didn’t answer, instead he pulls out his phone and sets it up to put her number in. After Momo calls herself from his phone she saves his number. They all say good bye and they went home.

The next day. . .

Right now it is in between the morning and afternoon and Mochi hasn’t woken up yet. Thinking something is wrong Marcus walks over to his room and knocks on the door. Mochi wakes up and says, “come in.” Marcus slowly opens up the door and enters the room, he walks over to Mochi who is lying on his bed he asks, “hey little guy are you alright?” Mochi who is breathing hard says, “I don’t know –inhales- but for some reason my ding ding hurts.” Being confused Marcus asks, “your . . . . . .ding ding. . .hurts?” Even though he feels embarrassed Mochi nods his head up and down. Feeling concerned Marcus ask for permission to lift up the blanket. Mochi nods. Lifting up the blanket it is revealed that Mochi’s manhood is hard, he is practically pitching an kid sized tent. Being concerned Marcus asks, “how long has this been going on for Mochi?” Mochi answers, “it has been going on for a few weeks and it usually goes away on its own, but for some reason it won’t go away last night.

Thinking this isn’t good sign Marcus asked Mochi if he wanted to go see a doctor. Mochi says he doesn’t like this feeling and it hurts so he really wants to see one. Marcus pulls out his phone and calls the medical clinic that is ten minutes away from them. They had an opening that is fifteen minutes away from now. Marcus accepted that appointment time. Picking up Mochi he starts caring him to the car, he grabs Mochi’s jacket along the way so he can cover up his hard manhood. After putting Mochi in the car and buckling his seat belt Marcus went back to lock the door to his house. Returning to the car and bucking up, Marcus starts the car and rushes over to the clinic. Once Marcus has parked the car he picks up his little brother and carries him inside the clinic, he locks up his car along the way. 

Both of them checked in at the front desk and were guided to the left side of the building that is for kids. It took Marcus a little bit to fill out the paper work and turn it in. Luckily Mochi will be covered by his insurance and nurse came to guide Mochi to the room he will be in to see the doctor. Mochi isn’t scared since he has seen scarier things in video games. Going the procedures when seeing a doctor and after getting checked by the nurse she leaves. On the way out she lets him know that the doctor will see him shortly and have a seat on the medical bed. The only thing Mochi doesn’t like about seeing the doctor is how cold the rooms are, he also made sure to keep his jacket over his manhood. Hearing knocking on the door, Mochi sits up straight as the door opens up.

Upon entering the room the doctor greets Mochi. After closing the door the doctor introduces herself, “hello their kiddo my name is Jazmine and will be your doctor today.” Mochi shyly says hello back. His doctor Jazmine is wearing a dark blue surgery outfit since she spilled coffee all over the outfit she was planning to wear. Jazmine has dark black wavy hair and her skin color is light brownish. In Mochi’s eyes she look like a mixture of Asian and Mexican. Even though Mochi can’t tell what her body figure really looks like he thinks she is really pretty. 

After looking through his information Jazmine looks up and asks Mochi, “so tell me Mochi why are you here today?” Mochi starts fidgeting, he is feeling really embarrassed. Jazmine then asks, “does it have something to do with what is going on under your jacket?” Mochi nods a few times. Being polite she asks, “could you remove your jacket please?” Mochi starts to slowly pull his jacket away from his waist. A few minutes later his hard manhood is revealed. Feeling a shocked from the sight of his manhood being hard Jazmine widens her eyes, she is more confused than shocked. Feeling slightly flushed Jazmine asks, “I see so your manhood is hard.” Mochi nods his head a few times again, he then says, “it has been like this for a few weeks now and it would go away after some time passes but last night it didn’t go away at all.”   
Jazmine starts thinking of the probably causes of what this could be. At first she just thought it was just him starting to go through puberty but the last of the explanation that Mochi gave her made her think it is something else. Before giving Mochi an answer she asks if she could discuss this with two other doctors. Mochi gave her permission and she leaves the room for a bit. Ten minutes later Jazmine comes in with two other female doctors and introduces them, “Hello again Mochi. The doctor next to me is Janet and the one next to her is Jamie. The other two doctors wave at Mochi, he notices they have the same skin color and appearance as Jazmine. Since they have the same attire on Mochi isn’t able to see their body figures he decided to let that be. 

It didn’t change the fact that he felt embarrassed from them staring at his manhood and with them coming closer to get a better look didn’t make him feel any better. While they are looking at his manhood Mochi asks, “are you three sisters?” All of them giggle together, Janet asks, “is it because we look the same?” With a smile Jazmine says, “well we do get that lot from the other people we work with.” Mochi flatters them by saying, “I thought you were sisters since all of you look so pretty.” “Awww thank you,” says Jamie. Looking up at Mochi Jamie continues to speak, “if you are wondering our race is Filipino and we are all the same height, which is 5’3.

The three of them backed away a bit to discuss among themselves. Since they are still lacking information they return back to Mochi and kneel down in front of him. Since Jazmine was the first to see Mochi she asks him, “I know this going to be embarrassing for you since we are girls but I need you to take off your pjs and your undies Mochi.” He didn’t want to at first but in the end he did what she said and took off his lower clothing, his face was bright red. All three of the doctors moved closer to get a better look. Since they are so close Mochi can feel them breathing on his dick. Even though it isn’t intentional his dick twitches from every breath he feels on it. The three doctors look at each other confused, you can’t blame since they can see that a kid’s dick who isn’t even a teenager yet react to them to breathing on his dick. 

Jamie finally breaks the silence by saying, “this is strange. I mean I know its still possible for someone his age to get hard but I don’t think it being this hard is normal.” All of them agree with that, Janet asks, “does anyone have suggestion to help out Mochi?” Jamie already had an idea in mind but felt wrong about it, she gestures to the other two ladies to come with her to the other side of the room for a bit. Once they were on the other side of the room Jamie whispers, “well could help him fire his load. The only reason I have come to that conclusion is because since he mentioned that it isn’t going to down and since he is too young to know what to do I think it is best that we help him.” Jazmine looks at her like she is crazy and says, “even though he is child won’t this be bad thing for us? I don’t know.” Janet shrugs and says, “well right now I don’t see any options at the moment so why not give it a try?” They bickered for a little bit longer but they finally came to an agreement.

They once again return to Mochi and say, “alright Mochi we know how to help you with this. It is going to feel a little weird and I know you just met us but we will need you to trust us ok?” Mochi nods. Jazmine stands in front of Mochi and kneels down. On her left is Jamie and on her right is Janet. Using her right hand Jazmine grabs Mochi’s dick, he lets out an soft moan after she grabs it. Noticing this she says, “I know it is going to be difficult but I will need you to bear with me.” A few seconds after she said that she begins to slowly and gently move her hand up and down on his dick. Janet and Jamie are trying their hardest to not tease Jazmine right now. What surprises Jazmine is that Mochi’s dick is twitching a lot, she thinks to herself, “he is twitching a lot down here. Is his dick feeling that sensitive? It must be since he did say that it was hard all night.”

Jazmine lets go of his dick, she licks the inside of her hand to make it wet and grabs ahold of his dick again. Continuing from where she left off she once again starts stroking Mochi’s dick. Things are bit easier now since his dick is now wet and slippery. Deep down Jazmine was strangely getting a little turned on from this, but she wasn’t going to admit let alone accept that. It take long but Mochi finally cummed, the fired off an impressive amount. All three of the doctors were surprised that someone his age could release such an amount, but really surprised them is that Mochi is still hard. They are awestruck that he still is hard from that. Since they agreed to rotate if he was still hard it is now Janet’s turn.

Janet decides to use a method that only she can do since she has something bigger than what her colleges have, she takes off her shirt and removes her bra. Mochi is currently laying on his back so he didn’t the double D sized breasts that Janet has bounce out from her bra. Getting on the with Mochi she explains something to him, “alright Mochi I am going lift your upper body up near my chest and I am going to hold you with my left hand ok?” Like he has done previously Mochi just nods to respond to her. Using her free hand Janet starts to once give Mochi an hand job. Due to him even more sensitive than usual Mochi’s entire body twitches multiple times. Feeling concerned Jazmine asks, “doesn’t hurt it hurt Mochi?” Finally using his words he answers, “no it doesn’t hurt. It just feels really good and sensitive.” Jamie thought it was strange that he knows the difference of sensitivity for his dick, she notices that no one else caught on to that. Being curious Jamie leans forward and licks Mochi’s balls just once. This time his entire body twitches from pleasure instead of sensitivity. 

Both Jazmine and Janet gasp from seeing Jamie lick Mochi’s balls. Thinking she got a good reaction from Mochi, Jamie once again licks Mochi’s balls but this time she does it slowly. Mochi was enjoying the pleasure of getting of his licked that he unconsciously starts sucking on Janet’s breasts. “Ah,” exclaimed Janet. Noticing Janet said something Jamie unintentionally licked a little bit of Mochi’s dick. Due to her doing so it caused him to start sucking on Janet’s breasts a little roughly and in returning this was causing Janet to feel pleasure. The pleasure Janet is feeling is causing her to moan, she decided to stop jacking off Mochi and cover her mouth with the used to jack him off. Both Jamie and Jazmine look at each other confused. They couldn’t believe Janet is feeling pleasure from a kid sucking on her breasts.

Little did they know that they are starting to get really turned on from not only the sight of Mochi sucking on Janet’s breasts, but also from the expression she is making from the pleasure she is feeling. Getting a little caught up in the moment Jamie starts using her tongue to lick around Mochi’s dick instead of his balls. Even though Mochi is sucking on Janet’s breasts he breathing really hard now since he is feeling so good from getting his dick sucked while at the same time sucking on a pretty woman’s big breasts. Jazmine who is watching all this is completely taken aback from the sight of seeing two adult woman doing what they are doing to a kid. Janet on the other hand is getting even more turned on from the smell of Mochi’s dick that is on her hand that she used to stroke it with. Jamie caved in and started slide her hand down into her pants, once her past her panties she starting touching her womanhood. Not long after Jamie started touching her womanhood, Mochi’s dick started to twitch and long after it did he cummed once again, but this time he fired his at Janet’s face.

Jazmine got up and got her a towel to wipe off the cum that got Janet’s face and hair. What surprised both Jazmine and Jamie is that Janet licked off some of the cum that was near her mouth, she ended up smiling since she enjoyed the taste of it. Janet took the towel from Jazmine and wiped away the cum her tongue couldn’t reach. When she was done wiping off the come from her body she wiped off the cum from around Mochi’s dick and put the towel to the side. Everyone including Mochi was surprised from what happened next. Janet caved into her desires and started taking off everything. When she was fully nude got on top of Mochi and positioned her womanhood over his still hardened dick. While sitting in an upright position she lowers her womanhood to be on top of Mochi’s dick. After Janet’s womanhood and Mochi’s dick touched one another she started grinding her womanhood up and down on his dick. Despite Janet having a nice ass Mochi didn’t care since he is more focused on her breasts and the pleasure he is feeling from her grinding on him. 

It wasn’t intentional when Jazmine said, “yeah use that sexy well curved Mom body.” Jamie looked at Jazmine with a shocked look on her face. Jazmine felt embarrassed from what she just said. Shrugging things off and following Janet’s lead Jamie also removes all of her clothing. Even though Jamie has no breasts she does have the body of a model. Getting on the bed Jamie gets on her knees behind Janet, she starts fondling Janet’s breasts while kissing her on the right side of her neck. Janet starts to feel more pleasure from this and can no longer keep her moans quiet. Knowing that she shouldn’t but does it any way Janet leans forward a little while lifting up her body, she takes Mochi’s dick and sticks it in her. The minute Janet sits up in an upright position she takes in Mochi’s dick all the way. Mochi’s body shivers from his dick going inside of her so quickly. 

With the assistance of Jamie, Janet starts moving up and down on Mochi’s dick. “w-wow. . I wasn’t expecting this to happen when I woke up to day,” said Janet. Turning her head Janet and Jamie start making out with each other, they are even using their tongues. Jazmine is now starting to feel left out. Getting on the bed Jazmine crawls over to Mochi, as she is hovering her head of his she watching the expression on his face as Janet rides him. “He has such a cute face. I wondering what he tastes like,” thought Jazmine. Leaning down her lips touch his. A smooch sound is heard. Removing her lips from his she can see that Mochi has an expression that he wants another one. Licking her lips to moisten them she leans down again and starts kissing him on the lips a few more times. Janet and Jamie are surprised from the sight that Jazmine is actually kissing a child, they even notice she is using her tongue a little. Mochi felt Janet’s womanhood squeezing his dick tightly as she picks up the pace.

Jamie start pressing Janet’s breasts together while squeezing her nipples. By doing so the pleasure Janet is now feeling is through the roof. Mochi is also feeling a lot pleasure from both the kisses from Jazmine and from Janet riding him so fast and hard. Feeling Mochi’s dick twitching inside of her Janet says, “I think he –mph- he is –ahh- going too –ooohh- he is going to cum!” With Jamie coming in with the assist Janet was able to quickly remove Mochi’s dick from her womanhood. Not long after Mochi’s dick pops out of Janet’s womanhood she unintentionally sat on top of his dick which caused both of them to cum at the exact same time. Jazmine and Jamie are surprised to hear and see how hard Janet had just cummed, her loud moan and wheezing helped paint a clear picture for Mochi though. Jazmine moved her eyes to the right look at Janet, she looks like she was in heaven from all that had just happened. Looking down Jazmine can see Mochi is still hard and says, “well I’ll be he can still go a third time.” Jamie smiles and says, “well then I will take my turn now!”

Janet gets off of Mochi, she lays down to the left to catch her breath from that amazing climax. Instead getting on top of Mochi, Jamie sits at the edge of the bed. Turning around she use her left index finger to gesture to Mochi to come to her. Even though Mochi is young he knows what the gesture means and goes to her. Mochi stands in front of Jamie, she is gesturing for him to look at her womanhood. While Mochi is looking down she opens her legs up, as he is staring at it with a seductive yet aroused tone Jamie says, “I want you to taste me Mochi. If you are confused first you need to put your face close to it.” Following her instructions Mochi kneels down and puts his face close to Jamie’s womanhood, she can feel him breathing hard on it and it is making her feel even more turned on. Placing her right hand on the back of Mochi’s head Jamie pulls him closer so that his mouth is front of her womanhood. Once he was close enough she says, “use you tongue to lick me right there Mochi.” Doing what she wanted Mochi starts licking her down. 

After few licks Mochi thinks to himself, “it has a really weird taste. I wonder if she likes this though?” Mochi’s question was answered due to him hearing Jamie letting out some soft moans. Thinking Mochi can do more Jamie says, “Mochi –ah ah- I want you push –oh yeah- your tongue deeper into my womanhood.” Once again Mochi does what she wants and pushes his tongue deeper into her womanhood. Not only is Jamie breathing harder she seductively puts her right index finger in her mouth. Mochi notices this after he slightly moves his head up to look at her. A few minutes later while making sure she is holding his head Jamie begins to move her hips back and forth, she is enjoying the sensation of Mochi’s tongue going in and out her. Being curious enough to see if she will feel just as good as Janet did, Jamie pulls Mochi up and makes him stand up straight.

While Jamie is looking at Mochi right in the eyes she uses one of her hands to start massaging his dick, she is getting such a rise out of the cute expression he is showing on his face. While using her free hand to pull Mochi closer, she guides his dick into her womanhood. The more Mochi goes into Jamie’s womanhood the more he trembles from the pleasure. When Mochi’s dick was all the way inside of Jamie’s womanhood he grabs her by the waste and starts thrusting his dick inside of her. It may not show but Jamie is self-conscious about her body since she doesn’t have big breasts or ass, she unconsciously asks, “I bet my body isn’t that good looking huh Mochi?” Shaking his head side to side Mochi says, “you are wrong Doctor Jamie! You look like you are a model and if I was older I would of asked you to be my girlfriend!” Not only did Mochi’s answer to her question make her heart skip a beat, it also caused her to feel extremely turned on now.

With what she is currently feeling clouding her mind Jamie hugs Mochi and in return he hugs her back, she whispers in his eye, “harder. . .faster. Keeping thrusting your manhood into me Mochi.” With no hesitation Mochi starts thrusting his dick into Jamie’s womanhood, he is moving as fast as his little body can move. With every thrust, with every movement Mochi makes it causes Jamie to feel so much pleasure that she moan with every moment. Janet who is still resting on the bed thinks to herself, “wow this kid is even taking Jamie to the other side huh?”

Surprising Jamie from behind Jazmine quickly removes Mochi’s arms from Jamie’s body and pulls her down. Jamie is now laying on her back. Not giving Jamie to process what is going on Jazmine who is now fully nude sits on Jamie’s face. Looking at Mochi, Jazmine says, “sorry hun but I am going to have to borrow Jamie’s mouth for a bit. You can go ahead and keep doing what you were doing before?” Mochi nods and continues to thrust his dick in and out of Jamie’s womanhood. While he is doing so he gets a good look at Jazmine’s body. She has decent sized breasts with perky nipples. Even though it is only mentioned in movies Jazmine seems to have an hour glass figure with nice legs. It makes him curious on what her butt is going to look at but he seems to be really focused on her lips. 

During the time Mochi is staring at Jazmine’s body Jamie wraps her arms around Jazmine’s thighs and starts licking her womanhood, licking it like a pro at that. Jazmine enjoying the way Jamie is using her tongue so much that she is forced to lean forward. By doing so she is now face to face with Mochi. Noticing that he is still looking at her lips Jazmine asks him, “do you want to learn to kiss like an adult?” Mochi nods without hesitation. With their lips now touching each other Jazmine uses her tongue and swirls around Mochi’s tongue. As she does she thinks to herself, “so this is what kids tongue tastes like. Actually his tongue has been in my mouth and Jamie’s womanhood so who am I tasting right now? Eh no matter I am just going to enjoy this little thrill all of are feeling right now.” Returning her tongue to her mouth Jazmin pulls away and says to Mochi, “Now I want you to move your tongue in my mouth like I did with you.” This time Mochi leans forwards and starts kissing Jazmine on the lips. Since Mochi is an amateur at this he is having a hard time moving his tongue the way Jazmine did. Thinking that it is adorable that he is trying so hard Jazmine decided to help him by moving her tongue around in a way to help guide him. 

Janet who is enjoying the view is currently fondling her left breast with her left hand while using her right hand to rub around the outer walls of her womanhood. In her eyes from in between watching Jazmine who is making out and going full tongue action with a kid, who is thrusting his small hard dick into an older woman, who is licking the womanhood of the older woman who is making out with a kid. Jamie who is literally in the middle of this action is about to reach her peak from the intense sex that is happening right now. Mochi wasn’t that far behind her since his dick is starting to twitch again. Feeling his dick twitching inside her Jamie uses one hand to get Jazmine’s attention while using the other to gesture that Mochi is about to cum. Jazmine stops kissing Mochi to look down at Jamie. Catching on Jazmine tells Mochi to pull his dick out of Jamie’s womanhood. Being a good kid who listens to his doctor Mochi pulls his dick out of Jamie’s womanhood and places it on top of her womanhood. The minute Mochi’s dick touches down on Jamie’s womanhood he cums. Due to him moving up and down while cumming he is unintentionally rubbing his dick on Jamie’s womanhood which in return causes her to cum as well. 

Deciding to give Jamie some breathing room Jazmine gets off of her face, as she does she gestures to Janet to pass her the towel so she can wipe off Mochi’s cum that is one Jamie’s body. Before Jazmine wipes off all the cum Jamie grabs some of the cum with her index finger and puts in her mouth, she makes it look like she is licking some chocolate off her finger. While catching her breath Jamie says, “how cow –inhales- that was hot that I came –wheeze- so fast. I guess –wheeze wheeze- it is your turn now Jazmine.” “I guess so, but before I take my turn lets clean him up a little,” said Jazmine. 

While they are getting into the position to clean up Mochi, Marcus receives an unexpected phone call from someone. . .

Feeling his phone vibrating Marcus pulls out his phone from his pocket. After checking his phone to see who it is he swipes the green icon to answer and says, “what’s up Piccolo?” “How rude! I am no Nemekian,” yelled the person on the other of the phone call. Once he was done laughing Marcus says, “alright alright I am sorry. Hey there Momo.” Happy that he is done teasing her Momo says, “heya Marcus. What are you up to?” “Not much just at the doctors right now,” replied Marcus. Feeling worried that something is wrong with Marcus Momo asks, “oh snap are you ok?” Marcus chuckles and says, “don’t worry I am fine. Mochi on the other hand isn’t. I would tell you what is going on but I don’t think he would forgive me if I did.” Now feeling confused and it is heard in her voice Momo asks, “I see. . .do you think he will tell me?” Marcus shrugs and answers, “probably not.” “well that sucks. Well when he comes out give him a senzu bean for me and give me a call please,” said Momo. With a smirk Marcus says, “will do.” After saying goodbye they both hang up the phone.  
Back to the check up. . .  
Currently Mochi is standing on the bed and his three doctors are sucking on his dick and balls. Currently Jamie is the first to suck his dick, while Jazmine is licking the left side of his balls and with Jamie happily licking the right side of the balls like it is candy. Since this is the first Mochi has ever felt something like this he is breathing really hard and is keeping his moans muffled because he doesn’t want to be loud, however it doesn’t change the fact that he is still moaning a lot. As for the three doctors it isn’t shown on their faces but deep down they are really enjoying this and are enjoying the rise they are getting out of this. After going through a rotation and everyone has tasted Mochi’s dick, he sits down on his knees.

With a smile Jazmine gets up and turns around. Getting on her knees she makes sure that her womanhood is just barely above Mochi’s dick. Mochi was so lost in thought in the moment, he thought she was trying to tease him so he decided to get even. While raising his body up with his knees, he grabs his dick and points it down. Moving his hips forward he rubs his hard dick against her womanhood. Jamie and Janet giggled, they have an look on their faces that show how much they are enjoying the sight of Jamie getting teased by kid’s dick. Everyone can tell how wet Jazmine is from the wet sound of Mochi’s dick rubbing against her womanhood. Five minutes pass and Jazmine can longer wait so she says, “M-Mochi please put it in me!” 

Instead of doing what she wanted Mochi sits back down on his knees, he then grabs her by the waist and pulls her all the way down onto his dick. Jazmine wasn’t expecting that so she ending moaning really loud. Despite her quickly covering her mouth the moan she made was still pretty loud. Janet and Jamie laughed from shock since they were not expecting Mochi to do that at all. What surprised them even more is that it looks like Mochi is in control. From the movement of how his dick is going in an out of Jazmine’s womanhood it looks like Mochi is letting her rise up just to pull her back down. They also can see that Mochi is watching as his dick disappears into Jazmine’s womanhood and reappears as she moves up. What is funny is that Mochi is actually more focused on Jazmine’s butt. Jazmine’s butt is nicely tone. It is an perfect round shape and is nice and tight, it may not jiggle like Ruby’s but Mochi likes it nonetheless.

To increase the pleasure Jazmine is feeling Janet get up and starts sucking on Jazmine’s nipples, she sucks on them in such a way so that Jazmine can feel so good that she won’t deny that Janet is good in bed. While Janet is going for milk Jamie takes a page from Jazmine’s book start making out with Mochi, she even uses her tongue as well. Jamie couldn’t deny that she is enjoying the taste of Mochi. Wanting to feel even better Jamie guides Mochi’s right hand to her womanhood, she help by pushing his index and middle finger in and out of her womanhood. Jamie is so caught up in the pleasure that she doesn’t even care if Mochi isn’t touching her that well. 

No longer being able to pull Jazmine down that easily anymore Mochi decides to hold her butt close to his waist, he then increases his pace in thrusting his dick into Jazmine’s womanhood. Jazmine is enjoying him thrusting his dick into her so much that she stops making out with Janet and starts letting out soft moans. Not letting her have her way Janet moves closer to her and starts the top of her womanhood. Even though Jazmine is going to keep moaning Janet shuts closes her mouth by making out with her. To Janet for intensifying the pleasure she feels Jazmine starts rubbing Janet’s womanhood with her hand. In return the pleasure Janet feels also intensifies as well. 

Being a good doctor Jamie places her hand behind Mochi’s waist, she then starts pushing him forward to help make him move even faster. Jazmine can feel him moving even faster in an unnatural way and thinks to herself, “how is he able to move this fast? Is he really this skilled? Uh oh I am reaching my limit!” Not even second after she finished her thought process Jazmine cummed all over Mochi’s dick, she cummed so hard that she ended up need to lay down on the bed. Feeling bad for Mochi since he didn’t cum again Janet lays down on her back. Squeezing her breasts together she says, “come here Mochi you can use my marsh mellows to cum again. Jamie whispered in Mochi’s ear, “she wants you to put her dick in between her boobies Mochi.”

Catching on Mochi gets on top of Jazmine and slides dick in between her breasts. Unfortunately Mochi ran out of stamina so he isn’t able to move as much as he wants. As a reward for lasting so long Janet moves her breasts up and down for him. Mochi enjoyed the feeling of his dick being in between Janet’s beasts. What caught him off guard is that Jamie started playing his nipples by licking them. About ten minutes later Mochi finally cums once again. Not long after he did he feel back on the bed. Being concerned all three of the doctors rushed to him and checked is condition. They are relieved that he just passed out from exhaustion and they find it adorable that he is sleeping soundly. Once they confirmed he is alright they cleaned themselves up, got dressed, got Mochi dressed and cleaned up everything to make sure no evidence of what they did was behind.

When they were finished Jazmine went to grab Marcus, she told him that they managed to find Mochi’s problem and he ended up taking a nap. Marcus followed Jazmine to the room Mochi was in and picked him up so he can carry him to the car. On the way out Jazmine explained that it was normal occurrence for his age and he needed was a distraction with some exercise. If does happen again and nothing works that he should call her once again. Marcus nods and thanks Jazmine for her help, he then left the building. When he got back to the car he made sure Mochi was comfortable as he buckles him up. After closing the door and getting into his seat he buckles, turns on the car and drives home. When they both returned home Marcus put Mochi on the couch next to him so he can keep an eye on him and as promised he called Momo and told her that he is ok, she was so relieved to hear that Mochi is alright.

A week later. . .

Right now it is late morning and Marcus is on the phone with Momo. Within a short time frame that managed to become great friends pretty quickly. The reason were able to get close so quickly is due to them having a lot of common ground. During their current conversation Marcus mention that he still has his X-box 360 with left for dead one and two. The minute Momo heard that she begged Marcus to let her come over. Looking over at Mochi he asks him if he thinks Momo is cool enough to come over to play with them. Mochi laughs as he told him that it would be awesome if she came over. With that out of the way he gives Momo his address and she heads right over, she arrives at the house twenty minutes later.  
Opening the door for her Momo is amazed that Marcus and Mochi live in such an nice house. Mochi tells her that before he came to stay with him Marcus has been living by himself. Momo felt nothing but amazement and respect from hearing that Marcus is able to live by himself while keeping up with games and anime. After Marcus finishes chuckling he guides Momo over to the living room and they all start playing left for dead. 

Hours later it is now a little past noon. . .

Everyone is getting hungry and decided they were going to go through sonics for lunch. As they are about to walk out some unexpected visitors or in Marcus’s case unwanted company are standing at his door. It is none other than Sally and Rayla. Being confused Marcus asks, “Rayla? Sally? What are you doing here?” Looking at him Sally says, “we wanted to drop by and see how Mochi is doing from his doctors visit.” Marcus turns attention to Mochi, he then asks, “so he told you huh? You do know that was about a week ago right?” Rayla nods and says, “we know, but we just wanted to make sure. That isn’t such a bad thing right?” As Marcus raises an eyebrow at them Momo appears behind him and asks, “whats the hold. . .up?” The reason Momo went silent so quickly is because she saw Sally. Rayla was surprised to see Momo so she asks, “heya Momo what brings you here?” Looking at Rayla, Momo answers, “I came to play games with my good friend Marcus here.” 

Rayla looks at Marcus and says, “oh? What a small world since we are friends with Marcus as well.” Marcus didn’t want to be near them any longer so he says, “as much as I would like to keep talking with you two I need to end the conversation here so we can go get lunch at sonics.” With excitement Sally asks, “did you say sonics? Can we come too?” “Are you buying,” asks Marcus. Sally nods with an, “mhm.” Marcus shrugs and says, “alright then I will drive.” Momo raises her hand and yells, “SHOTGUN!” “bleh,” exclaimed Sally. They all got in the car and drove off to sonics. After they finished eating in the car they returned home. Mochi was still finishing his blue raspberry candy slush. Everyone thought it was funny that his teeth and tongue are blue, he ended up burping. Marcus and Momo said at the same, “weak!” “Oh yeah lets hear you Momo,” said Mochi. Since Momo doesn’t blue raspberry she asked Marcus if it was cool that she had drink from his cherry slush. Macus said it was cool as long as she doesn’t mind an indirect kiss. Momo knew he was kidding but everyone in the back thought it was something else. After taking a drink Momo belched. Everyone named her the queen of burps after that.

When they returned back to Marcus’s house Momo asks, “hey Marcus do you have Mario kart or Mario Party?” As he is unlocking the door Marcus asks, “yeah I do why? Do you want to wreck our friendship?” Momo giggled because she was happy he knows what they are known for. Mochi adds to that by saying, “I prefer those two games than Uno!” Marcus, Momo and Mochi laugh hard, while Sally and Rayla look at each other confused. Once everyone was in the living room they decided to play Mario Party again. Marcus was still salty from the last game and wanted revenge. Since they are five people Mochi wanted to team up with Marcus. With the players set and like last time Marcus sat near the TV but this time he brought out his big bean bag chair.

Mochi sat in front of Marcus on the bean bag chair while Momo sat next to him. Sally and Rayla who are sitting behind them on the couch is surprised that Momo would rather sit near Marcus instead of them. This caused Sally and Rayla to feel a little uncomfortable with her sitting so close to him so easily. When they rolled for turns Marcus let Mochi take the controller since he is was super lucky last time. They ended up getting the first turn and both of them are happy. Momo gets second, Rayla gets third and Sally gets last. Mochi and Marcus tease Sally for being last this time, she stuck her tongue out at them.  
They are about halfway through the game and everyone but Momo has a star. Momo has three stars. It is Marcus’s turn to role, he gets a three and lands on a duel bubble and his opponent is none other than Momo. After they duke it out in the mini game Marcus comes out on top. “Sweet,” yelled Marcus. “Bleh,” exclaimed Momo. Once they returned to the map the roulette appeared for what will happen between Marcus and Momo. Hoping to make sure he doesn’t take any of what she has Momo puts down her controller and gets behind Marcus, she covers his eyes as the roulette starts. Even though Marcus couldn’t see he still pressed the button on his controller. Momo yelled, “NOOOOOOOOOOO!” Removing her hands from Marcus’s eyes he can see that he took all of Momo’s stars. Mochi is dancing up and down since victory is pretty much assured now. 

During the time Mochi is dancing Momo wraps her arms around Marcus’s upper body like she is hugging him and rests her head on his right shoulder. In everyone’s view it looks like she is hugging him, which in fact is exactly what she is doing. Marcus’s teases her by saying, “you know hugging me and being cute won’t get you your stars back.” Momo gets even by squeezing him a little. They both laugh as they tease each other. The sight of them being close to one another caused Sally and even Rayla to start feeling a little jealous. Sadly since Sally has never dated anyone let alone having a boyfriend she isn’t able to control her jealousy that yell and storms to the bathroom at the other side of the house. Being confused Mochi asks, “is Sally ok?” Rayla covers it up by saying, “doh I told her not to eat the chili dog. That what she gets for not listening.” Being concerned Mochi gets up and says, “I am going to go bring her some medicine for her tummy.” 

Walking over to the medicine drawer Mochi pulls out some medicine for an upset stomach and walks over to Sally. While Mochi is heading over to Sally, Rayla suggest they play 21 questions since this might take a while. Momo and Marcus agree to the suggestion. They started asking question after Momo let go of Marcus and sat next to him again.

When Mochi gets to restroom door he is about to knock on it, but he doesn’t due to him hearing Sally crying. Thinking her stomach must be really hurting Mochi whispers, “psst Sally psst! I heard your tummy is upset so I brought you some medicine. It took a few minutes for Sally to stop crying. After she calmed down she blew her nose on a tissue, she threw it away and washed her hands right after. Once Sally finished drying her hands with a towel she opens the door and says, “aww did you bring that for me Mochi? Its ok but my stomach doesn’t.” Not catching on to what she meant Mochi ended up saying, “are you sure? It sounded you were hurting a lot.” Feeling special Sally kneels down to rub his head, as she does she says, “it is alright Mochi but something else was hurting that wasn’t my stomach.”

Still not catching on Mochi asks, “what was hurting Sally? Is there anyway I can help?” Sally is aware that he is just being kid and tries to dodge his question by responding with, “it’s alright Mochi but thank you. I would let you help me but unless you can make me feel good in a certain way I don’t think you can help me.” Mochi makes a thinking face from hearing Sally’s answer. After a few minutes pass he says, “I might have an idea that can help you.” Sally didn’t want be rude since Mochi is trying to hard to cheer up so she asks, “oh and what is that?”

Mochi looks around to make sure no one is watching. Thinking he is in the clear he enters the restroom with Sally and closes the door. “Now to make you feel better,” said Mochi. Grabbing ahold of Sally’s shorts and her underwear he pulls them down around her ankles. “Ah,” exclaimed Sally. Mochi then sticks his head between her legs and starts licking Sally’s womanhood. Covering her mouth Sally lets out another “ah.” The reason Mochi is doing this is because when his doctor Jazmine asked to see him again in the middle of the week after the check up was done she told him that what he did with her and Jamie with his tongue will make any girl feel better. Due to him being a kid he took it quite literally and is now applying what little he knows to Sally. Trying her best to say something to Mochi, Sally asks, “Mochi why –moans- are you licking –ah ah- my woman –moan- womanhood?” Mochi didn’t answer instead he just kept using his tongue to lick around the inside of her womanhood. 

Despite his tongue being small Sally is feeling some pleasure from him attempting this. Wanting to stop Sally from moving Mochi grabs hey by the butt cheeks and pulls her closer to him, which allows his tongue to go a little deeper into her woman. If you combine Mochi holding and squeezing her butt while moving his tongue around her womanhood Sally is feeling a lot of pleasure. In fact she is so focused on what Mochi is doing that she forgot the reason why she came in here to being with. With Mochi moving his tongue around a little faster Sally’s body started to tremble and started getting weak in the knees. Making things even more crazy for her she is about to cum. Grabbing Mochi by his head Sally tries her best to break free from him, but is having a hard time getting away due to his grip on her butt cheeks. Since her attempt to break away failed she ends up cumming on Mochi’s face while letting out a moan with her mouth shut. 

Sally’s legs gave out and she ended up dropping to her knees. Mochi grabs a towel and wipes off the juices that came out of Sally. While he is wiping his face Mochi says, “wow Sally I didn’t know you would release juices from me using my tongue. Alright time for the next step of making you feel better.” “Eh?” ,exclaimed Sally. With them being face to with each other Mochi grabs Sally by both sides of her and kisses her on the lips. Not long after their lips touch each other Mochi sticks his tongue into Sally’s mouth and he end up touching her tongue. Sally’s eyes widen from shock at the fact Mochi is doing an adult kiss with her and he is doing an ok job.

As they are making out Sally thinks to herself, “when did Mochi learn to kiss me like this? No wait better question when did he learn to lick me down there? No wait even better question why did both of those feel so good and why am I enjoying this so much?” Giving in to the pleasure she is feeling Sally grabs Mochi by his face as well and they start passionately kissing with one another. Mochi is now aware that Sally is responding in a good way and starts to touch her womanhood with his right hand. Sally starts to moan with every rub he makes with his hand.

It didn’t take long for Sally to get very aroused from him doing that. Hearing an wet sound from moving his hand against Sally’s womanhood Mochi stops rubbing her womanhood and pulls away from Sally, she makes sad face since she didn’t want him to stop. “ok time for the last step,” said Mochi. Moving behind Sally, Mochi takes of her shoes, socks, shorts and underwear. Getting into position Mochi unzips his shorts and pulls out his dick that is hard. Sally didn’t even need to look back to know what he just did. Instead she starts breathing really hard in anticipation for what comes next. Mochi starts to slowly slide his dick inside Sally’s womanhood, as he does Sally thinks, “ah I was right his dick slowly entering me.” 

Once he was all the way in Mochi grabs Sally by the waist and starts moving his dick in an out of her. During the time Mochi is moving in and out of her images of Momo and Marcus being super friendly rush into Sally’s brain again and this causes her get frustrated. Giving into her frustration she backs up Mochi and herself against the wall. When the stopped backing up Sally says, “sorry Mochi but I need to get something out of my system.” With that said Sally starts to roughly pound her butt against Mochi’s body. To his surprise Mochi is ok with this, in fact he likes it. Sally arches her back upwards and takes off her shirt. Mochi is confused about why she isn’t wearing a bra. Throwing her shirt to the side and making herself fully nude Sally gets on all fours and starts pounding Mochi once again. Hearing Mochi’s moans Sally is taking great joy from knowing that Mochi is enjoying this and in return allows her to feel even more pleasure. Moving her body a little too far she caused Mochi’s dick to come out of her womanhood. When backed up into his dick she accidentally pushed up and due to the pressure from the weight of body pressing against his manhood it caused him to accidentally cum. His load is fired all over her back.

Thinking she did that on purpose Mochi reaches around her waist and starts rubbing her womanhood really fast. Being caught off guard Sally asks, “Mochi what you doing –loud moan- what you doinggggggg!” Sally ended up cumming as well. Mochi laughed at the fact that he got her to cum in such a way. Turning around Sally stick her tongue out at Mochi. Sally felt embarrassed that she had sex with Mochi with all of her clothes off while he didn’t even take off one piece of clothing. Regardless she felt better and was satisfied. While Sally got dressed Mochi cleaned up all the cum and switched out the towels. In order to make sure no one is suspicious Sally has Mochi leave first and she will follow behind him ten minutes later. Listening to Sally by going first Mochi head over back to the room, he apologized for being so long since he wanted to make sure that Sally grabbed the medicine from him. Just like they planned Sally returned ten minutes later.

Getting back to Mario Party Marcus and Mochi are the victors. Everyone already accepted their fates since Marcus stole those stars from Momo who is still salty from that. With the game over and with it being dinner time Rayla suggest they go pick up some Madarin food from the place down the street. Everyone agreed that it was great idea. Since Momo lost she offered to go get it and asked Mochi to come with her, he agreed and they took off to get the food. 

While they are waiting there is an awkward silence between Marcus, Sally and Rayla. Rayla tries to break the silence by asking, “so how is everything Marcus?” Looking up from his phone Marcus says, “it is going well. I am going on an extended vacation since Mochi needs to stay longer.” Sally’s eyes widen and she smiles from hearing that. Marcus notices this and says, “someone is happy that my brother is staying longer.” Looking at Marcus, Sally says, “well yeah he is your younger brother and since he is staying longer all of us can hangout more!” “Hmph,” said Marcus. Being confused Rayla asks, “what was with that hmph?” While getting up to put away his controllers Marcus answers don’t worry about it.” Sally knows he is giving them the cold shoulder so she dumbly asks, “why are you giving us the cold shoulder?” Rayla makes a face that shows that she shouldn’t have asked that question.

Marcus didn’t answer he just continued to put everything away. Sally lets out a sigh. Being concerned Rayla asks, “did we do something to make you mad at us Marcus?” Looking his shoulder Marcus answers that with sarcasm, “I dunno did you?” That response put both Sally and Rayla on edge. You can’t blame them since they are feeling like their friendship is really at risk now. Momo and Mochi return with the food. They place it on the table and everyone goes to join them. Like before Mochi and Momo sit next to Marcus. They weren’t as bothered by it before but when they see how close they are sitting near each other Sally and Rayla start eating in an angry way. Being oblivious everyone just assumed they were hungry. After dinner was over everyone stayed about an hour longer and then they went home.


	7. Chapter 7 who says Mochi can't fix jealousy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are really heating up both emotion wise and sex wise. This chapter is a little more story based so I hope for those who have been kind enough to keep reading the chapters I post, will really enjoy this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are new or returning I have some good news. I have just recently acquired honeyselect and I am working on creating the characters of this series. So far they are works in progress but if you are interested in seeing what they look like I will post a link to my pixiv account on the ending note so you can see what have so far. I hope you like what you see and if you like what I have or think you know away to help me improve let me know in the comments so i can improve.

A few days have passed since the little hangout at Marcus’s house. . .

During those few days Sally has been having sex with Mochi as much as she can. The first day after the hangout they had sex again over at Marcus’s house in Mohchi’s room and she kept riding him in cowgirl style for as long as she could. Mochi cummed four times that day. For the second day they had sex in a movie theater. Since it was school day there was no one in sight, not even the staff. Sally made Mochi cum three times that day. On the last day they had sex with Rayla back at their town house. Both of them made Mochi cum five times that day. 

Current day. . .  
Right now Sally is sucking on Mochi’s dick in the back of her the car, while Rayla is driving them on the freeway. Luckily for them no one hasn’t noticed. Mochi has face like he is in heaven from how roughly Sally is sucking on his on dick. Sally has gotten a lot better at blowjobs since she has been getting a good taste of his dick as much as she can recently. Mochi really likes how Sally rolls her tongue around every part of his dick and when she takes it all the way in while licking his balls. Rayla who can hear the wet slurping, sucking sounds Sally is making, is getting extremely turned on. More than anything she wants a turn and is secretly wishing that Sally doesn’t make Mochi cum so that she can make him cum instead. Sadly for her Sally can feel Mochi’s dick twitching, she knows that signal anywhere. Taking his dick all the way in Mochi finally cums, but only a tiny bit comes out.

Sally has a confused yet sad expression on her face, as she transitions into a normal sitting position. From looking at the rear view mirror Rayla notices this and asks, “what’s wrong Sally?” Sally looks at her and answers, “he didn’t cum that much, he only cummed a little a bit.” Rayla things back to yesterday, “well we did have sex more than usual yesterday, but we did give him breaks in between. Is that really enough to make him cum so little?” Thinking something is up Rayla asks, “maybe you went a little too rough on him with that blowjob?” Sally unconsciously responds, “well I think I was a little too rough on him these past few days.” Rayla raises an eyebrow and in an confused tone she asks, “these past few days?” Sally tells her about all the times she had sex with Mochi the past few days. “It is no wonder he cummed so little! You literally milked him dry,” said Rayla as she is laughing her ass off. Sally blushed from embarrassment. 

Rayla holds in her laughter a bit so she can ask, “so Mochi do you like it rough?” “Only if I can. .-takes a deep breathe- look at . .-wheeze wheeze- Sally’s butt. Rayla starts laughing even harder after hearing that. What makes things even more funny is that Sally is laughing hard too. She had a complex about her butt being big, but thanks to Mochi she feels a little proud now. During the time the ladies are laughing Mochi can feel his phone vibrating, he pulls it out from his right pocked and answers, “hello big bro what’s up?” Sally and Rayla immediately stop laughing. “Heya Mochi I got some great news. Momo told me she can hook us up with all day laser tag from the laser tag place she works at tomorrow. What do ya say? Wanna go?” ,asks Marcus.

Like your typical kid his eyes light up and he regains his energy, he yells, “I WOULD LOVE TOO!” Marcus laughs and responds, “alright then I will let her know that we are on board.” Mochi hangs up the phone, he has bright smile on his face.

It takes Rayla ten minutes to ask, “what was that all about Mochi?” Mochi leans back on the seat and answers, “Marcus and I are going to go laser tagging with Momo tomorrow!” Sally and Rayla felt their chests tighten a little from hearing that. Due to how they are feeling they stayed silent the rest of the drive and took Mochi home. When they reached Marcus’s house both Mochi and Sally got out of the backseats of the car. Sally moved over the front seat. As they waved goodbye Mochi was confused on why they didn’t do the usual goodbye kiss. While Mochi was approaching the house Marcus just so happened to be watching the whole thing, he already had an idea of what Sally and Mochi where doing in the backseats of the car. 

Walking over to the door and unlocking it, Marcus opens the door for his baby brother. Mochi greets him with a big smile and an hug as he enters the house. Looking past Marcus he is surprised to see Momo and Ruby at the house. Walking towards them Mochi waves and says, “hi Momo! Hi Ruby!” Both of them wave back with a smile. As Mochi and Marcus sit on the same couch as Momo, Mochi asks Ruby, “Mrs.Ruby what are you doing here?” Ruby smiles and says, “I am here to pick up the cookies your brother promised me as a thank you for me helping him out with his extended vacation.” Mochi immediately turns towards Marcus, with excitement he yells, “YOUR COOKIES! ARE THEY DONE?!?!” Marcus laughs and points to the table. Mochi immediately leaps off the couch and runs towards the table. As soon as he reaches the table he takes in the sweet, delicious smell of the freshly baked cookies. Turning around to look at Marcus, he makes a face that pretty much asks if he could have one? Marcus nods to say he can, even though he knows that it won’t be just one.

As Mochi is chowing down on the cookies Marcus asks Ruby if she would like to stay for dinner. Since her husband isn’t going to be home Ruby took him up on that offer. For tonight’s dinner Marcus ordered some Ravioli and Chicken Parmesan from an restaurant that is the next city over. Ruby doesn’t usually eat that kind of stuff, but she thought it sounded delicious. An hour later dinner was ready to be picked up. During the time they were waiting Ruby noticed how Momo and Marcus are interacting with one another. It was clear as day that Momo is really interested in Marcus. When the food was ready to be picked up Ruby offered to watch Mochi while the both of them went to go pick up the food. Marcus and Momo took her up on her offer and decided to head out. Before they left Ruby asked how long they will be gone for. Marcus said that they will be gone for about an hour since it is dinner time and there will be traffic. With that Ruby now knows how long she has for her secret agenda.

With Marcus and Momo gone from the house Ruby could now have her way with Mochi. Since the weather is a little chilly Ruby decided to use that to her advantage. “Hey Mochi it is a little chilly today. Do you mind if I use your shower?” ,asked Ruby. Thinking that there is no harm in it Mochi nods and says, “sure thing.” Mochi gets up from the couch and guides Ruby to the shower in his room. Ruby thought she was going to use a shower near his room so she was surprised to find out that he actually has one his room. Once Mochi finished showing her where his shower is, he turns around and starts to leave the room so Ruby can have some privacy. 

“Are you not going to show me how it works Mochi?” Turning around Mochi looks at her with a confused look. Ruby giggles and says, “Mochi this isn’t my shower so you are going to have to show me how it works.” Once again thinking there is no harm in it Mochi shows her how to turn on his shower and how to adjust the temperature. After he was done Ruby starts to undress, she notices he is staring at her body. It makes her feel happy that he still thinks she is still attractive. Another idea comes to mind to help her get Mochi into shower with her. “Hey Mochi can you show me which is the shampoo and which is the soap,” asks Ruby. Knowing he would have to get into the shower to show her causes Mochi to blush a little. Looking at Ruby, Mochi says, “I would have to get into the shower with you in order to show you.” Ruby giggles with a smile and says, “that won’t be a problem since you are my husband remember?” Mochi forgot that is her husband. That didn’t stop him from blushing as he watches her breasts bounce out from Ruby removing her bra.

Both of them enter the shower. They stand together under the warm water. Once their bodies where wet enough Ruby asked if she can wash Mochi’s body with the soap. Mochi looks at and says, “I am big boy so I can wash myself.” Ruby giggles and says, “but we are married Mochi. A good wife always loves to watch her husbands body.” Since Mochi has no knowledge about the married life he innocently believed her. Mochi handed Ruby his scrubber and body soap. After pouring soap on the scrubby and getting it lathered up she gave it back to Mochi. Kneeling down Ruby started scrubbing his body.   
Ruby had just finished scrubbing the front side of the upper part of his body and is now going to scrub his back. Pulling him closer, practically hugging him Ruby starts scrubbing his back. During the time Ruby is scrubbing Mochi’s back, her breasts are being pressed against his body. Even though Mochi knows she is only this close in order to clean him it doesn’t stop him from getting aroused. As Ruby is moving towards the lower half his back she starts to lower body as well. With her body now lower, her breasts are now touching his still soft dick. Ruby can feel his dick starting to get bigger so she moves onto the next part of her scheme. 

Letting go of Mochi, Ruby adjusts her posture by leaning back. Moving the scrubby near here breasts, she purposely lets the soap drop around her breasts. With enough soap on her breasts Ruby starts the next phase. “Alright Mochi I am going to use a different method to clean your manhood,” said Ruby. Mochi nods. Taking that as an ok Ruby wraps her soapy breasts around his manhood, she gently starts to her breasts up and down.

Due to the her breasts being soapy and slippery, Mochi was able to feel more pleasure than usual. To his surprise his manhood is starting to get hard, he didn’t think it would since Sally had a hard time getting it to stand up after he cummed earlier. A few minutes later Mochi managed to get hard. With a smile on her face Ruby stopped scrubbing his dick with her breasts and turned around. While she is turning around she hands the scrubby to Mochi. With her back now facing Mochi she asks, “could you please scrub my back now Mochi?” Without answering Mochi starts to gently scrub her back. 

Ruby is surprised that Mochi is being so gentle. Since he is so close to her back she can feel his dick pressing against her. Looking over her shoulder Ruby says, “my right leg is falling asleep Mochi so let me raise my body a little.” Grabbing onto a shower support bar and the side of the shower, Ruby raises her body by pushing her knees up. “Ahh,” said Ruby as she stretches her legs. Thinking she is good Mochi moves closer and starts scrubbing her again. A few minutes later Ruby gestures that she is going to return to the position she was in before. 

As Ruby is lowering her body Mochi slides back only a little bit. When her body is lowered enough and due to Mochi’s dick standing straight up it unintentionally went inside her womanhood. Ruby lets out a loud moan to her being caught off guard. After Mochi’s dick is all the way inside her, he drops the scrubby and hugs her around her waist. Both of their bodies tremble from the pleasure they both feel. Thinking it was an accident Mochi starts to pull his dick out of her womanhood. Not wanting him to pull out she tightens her womanhood around his dick. By doing so Mochi felt an instant surge of pleasure and he stops pulling out. Instead he thrusted it back in. Ruby moans again from the pleasure.

In an joking way Ruby says, “Mochi where did you. . –moans- learn to clean. . .-oohhh. .ah- how to clean your wife’s –urggh- womanhood?” As Mochi continues to thrust his dick in and out of her womanhood he responds, “I don’t know. . .it just _ah- happened.” Ruby knew it was accident, but nonetheless she enjoyed teasing him a little. Being caught up in the pleasure Mochi grabs her breasts and starts fondling them as he thrusts his dick into her at an even faster pace. 

Due to Mochi having constant sex over the past few days his lower body gave it out pretty quickly and he ended up plopping to the ground. That stop Ruby from standing his dick up and taking it back into her womanhood. Getting back on her knees Ruby rides him in the reverse cow girl style. While Ruby is pounding her ass against his body Mochi once again starts comparing her ass to Sally’s. So far he still thinks Sally has the best ass. With Ruby getting close to cumming she increases the pace of her pounding him. Not long after she increased the pace Mochi’s dick started to twitch too. Wanting to cum together they both let it out at the exact same time. However despite Ruby cumming over his dick, Mochi didn’t shoot any cum at all. 

Noticing that he didn’t cum inside her Ruby looks over shoulder with an confused expression. While removing her dick from his womanhood Ruby asks, “Mochi did you cum?” Looking up at her he says, “I did but nothing came out.” Thinking he might just need second round Ruby starts sucking on his dick. About twelve minutes later his dick couldn’t stand up. Even though Ruby is disappointed that they couldn’t continue she is still satisfied to at least she was able to cum together once. They quickly turn of the shower and dry themselves off. Ruby kisses Mochi on the lips as they are drying off with the towels. After blowing drying their hair and getting dressed they returned to the couch and started making out some more. Thanks to that Mochi got a little a better at adulating kissing.

When Marcus and Momo returned they were greeted with smiles from Mochi and Ruby. Marcus asked Mochi if he could help set the table. Mochi nods and goes to set the table. When they finished setting the table everyone sat down and served themselves. They had small talk with each other as they are eating. Ruby was surprised about how good the food tasted and decided that Marcus should be the only person she would go to for good food and dessert. After everyone finished eating Marcus packed up the cookies while Mochi picked up the dishes.   
After Ruby left Momo stayed for a little while longer to spend time with Marcus. They continued to chat about each other.

The next day. . .

Marcus noticed that Mochi seemed really tired yesterday so he let him sleep in till ten. Once Mochi woke up he felt completely rejuvenated. After getting cleaned up and getting dressed they had breakfast. After cleaning the dishes both of them head over to Laser Galaxy, which is the place Momo works at. It takes them twenty minutes to get there. Upon reaching their Marcus call Momo to see if she is there. Momo picks up her phone and asks, “heyo Marcus. Are you here?” Marcus looks at the three story building and answers, “I think so. It is a three story building right?” Momo answers, “yup you are in the right place. Now hurry up and get in here so you can lose!” Marcus laughs and hangs up the phone. Both him and Mochi get out of the car and head inside the building.

As they enter Momo calls out to them, as she is running over to them she is waving. When she reached the both of them she hugged Marcus really tightly and long at that. Afterwards she lets go and gives Mochi a short, quick hug. After Momo gets them their wrist bands for unlimited play she guides them to the table she sat at while waiting for them. Upon reaching the table both Mochi and Marcus are surprised to see Rayla with them. It turns out Rayla called Momo to see if she wanted to hangout today, but she was turned down. Momo mentioned that she would be here today and since Rayla said she really loved laser tag Momo invited her to join them. Marcus didn’t say anything he just gives the what’s up look. Mochi follows in his footsteps and does the same. Rayla gives Marcus a pouty look.

Since the next game didn’t start for another twelve minutes they sat down at the table. Marcus sat next to Momo, while Mochi sat next to Rayla. While Momo and Marcus are talking Mochi asks Rayla, “where is Sally? Did she not want to come with you?” Rayla shakes her head and says, “unfortunately Sally felt really tired from work so she decided to stay home.” Marcus over heard that and thought it was an lie. Rayla turns her attention to Marcus and Momo, she tries to join their conversation. Even though she was successful in joining in Marcus and Momo where more focused each other than her. This caused her chest to feel really tightened.

Time passed and it was time for the next game to start. Everyone got in line and entered the waiting room. After the rules were explained the teams were decided. Marcus and Momo are on a team, while Rayla is with Mochi. Deep down Rayla wanted to be with Marcus and she felt jealous when she say Momo hug Marcus after she found out she was on the same team as him. With the teams chosen and after everyone put on the laser tag equipment they went to the sides their team base is located. Rayla, Mochi and Marcus are surprised that the arena actually has three floors to play on.

Five games later Rayla needed a break since she isn’t used to playing laser tag. Mochi didn’t want to leave her partner behind so he decided to stay with her, While Marcus and Momo continued to the next game. As Rayla watches Marcus and Momo head towards the line and enter the waiting room her chest begins to tighten up again. Mochi notices her breathing harder and asks, “are you ok?” Rayla responds, “I am alright Mochi just feeling a little out of it.” Not sure how to respond to that Mochi decided to asks, “are you sure?” Rayla forces a smile and nods. Not believing her and thinking she is sad Mochi asks, “we are friends Rayla and I can see that you are sad. Is there a way I can cheer you up?” Rayla giggles and says, “it is it alright Mochi, but it does make me feel happy that you worry about me so much. After she finished her sentence she kisses Mochi on his forehead. Wanting another one Mochi asks if he can have another. Feeling flattered Rayla leans in to give him another. Being slick Mochi quickly raises his body up and she kisses him on the lips.

Feeling embarrassed since they are in public with a shy tone Rayla whispers, “Mochi!” Of course being a kid Mochi chuckles a little. Wanting to get even with him she checks her phone to check the time. They have twenty minutes left until the match is over. Looking around Rayla can see that no one is around and not even the staff. With everything in the clear Rayla grabs Mochi’s hand and drags him with her the ladies restroom. Not even a second after they enter the restroom Rayla pulls him into a stall. Both of them are surprised that the walls and the doors of these stalls touch all the way to the ground, giving them the maximum amount of privacy. “Hello is anyone here? I am bring my baby brother in to use the restroom is that ok?” ,shouted Rayla. No one answers so she assumed she was in the clear.

With that in mind she grabs Mochi by his cheeks and pulls him in for a kiss. Taking the knowledge he learned from Ruby last night he does the same as he kisses her. After they made out for a bit Mochi starts to apply the new knowledge he learned. By moving his tongue into Rayla’s mouth he starts moving it like the way he did with Ruby last night. Since he has gotten a little better Rayla is surprised that he using his tongue in such a way. Due to him kissing her in such an adult manner Rayla is actually getting aroused. “When did he get so good at kissing in such a way?” ,thought Rayla. It has been a long time since she has kissed him in such a way. 

Mochi stops kissing her and pulls away a little bit. Before Rayla can look and ask him why he pulled away, Mochi moved closer and started kissing the left side of her neck. His kisses where wet, yet soft. Since he is kissing her neck such an erotic way Rayla started to breathe hard from arousal. About five minutes pass and Mochi pulls up Rayla’s shirt and bra exposing her breasts. “Wha-what,” thought Rayla. Rayla wasn’t expecting that at all, let alone what happened next. Mochi started sucking on her nipples as he fondles her breasts. Due to him doing a great job at it, not only did Rayla start feeling even more aroused, she also felt pleasure. Rayla didn’t know if she liked having her breasts sucked on, but due to how Mochi is doing so well she thought she could get used to this feeling. 

While she is lost in thought Mochi slid is right hand into her shorts. Rayla didn’t snap back to reality until he stuck his index and middle finger into her womanhood. Mochi managed to find the right spot and started to rub it. With him hitting the right spot Rayla’s body started to tremble from the pleasure she is feeling. Mochi notices that her body is trembling and takes it as a sign that he is doing a good job. Remembering how she comes Mochi stopped everything he is doing, he grabs Rayla’s shorts. With one swift movement he pulls down both her blue shorts and underwear to around her ankles.   
Going along with the mood Rayla actually lifts up her right foot. Mochi manages to pull her clothing over her right foot. Both him and Rayla do with same with her left foot. Thinking he didn’t want her socks and shoes to get wet when she comes he starts to removed her socks and shoes. Still going along with the mood Rayla lets him remove those as well. After removing everything Mochi hangs them on a hook near them. Once he fully stood up he gestures to Rayla to kneel down.

Doing what he wants she kneels down a little. Since Rayla didn’t lower herself enough as much wanted, he gestures to lower herself even further down. With kneeling down even more and now face to face with Mochi he does what we wanted. With his right index and middle finger he puts them back into Rayla’s womanhood. At the same time he moves grabs one of her breasts with his left and begins fondle them, he plays with her nipple with is left index finger. To finish it all he starts making out again with Rayla and he uses his tongue again. Rayla feels so good from the pleasure she doesn’t mind that she is half naked in a public restroom letting a kid have her way with her. 

Mochi starts move his fingers deeper into her womanhood. Rayla’s moans are covered up to her still making out with Mochi. Even though he is aware that Rayla’s breasts are sensitive Mochi still squeezes her nipples a little. Due to his hand being on her breast he can feel how hard she is breathing. In fact she is breathing really hard. Rayla can feel that she is about to cum soon so to play it safe she pulls Mochi’s lips away from hers. Mochi is confused about why she pulled him away, she clears up by telling him she is going to cum soon and wants to cum over the toilet. While she is positioning herself over the toilet Mochi kept moving his fingers in and out of her womanhood. Despite it being difficult Rayla enjoyed the thrill that there is chance she won’t make it and cum all over the floor. Making it in time Rayla cums over Mochi’s hand and inside the toilet. Rayla felt an sweet sense of relief after she cummed. Little did she know Mochi wasn’t done with her yet.

Mochi stands all the way and positions Rayla’s head to be in front of his. Grabbing her shirt and bra he pulls it over head and removes it from her body. Rayla was confused, curious and yet excited why he did that. With Rayla now completely naked Mochi stands her up and has her lean against of the stall walls. With her womanhood now in front of his face, Mochi places his face right in between her legs. Even though he hasn’t done anything yet Rayla gets flustered and embarrassed since no one has stuck their head between her legs willingly like that. Right now Mochi is just breathing into her womanhood and Rayla is feeling an extreme amount of pleasure just from his breath alone. Rayla can no longer keep an composed expression, she now has face that shows how much pleasure she is feeling and boy is she red.

About a few minutes later Mochi grabs the side of sides of her body that are near her ass. Moving he starts licking her womanhood. Like usual the pleasure Rayla feels surges through her body like electricity and her body tightens up from it. Mochi thinks she tastes different from Sally, but since this is his third time doing this he isn’t sure if he likes it or not. Regardless he continues to lick Rayla’s womanhood. The pleasure Rayla feels is rising to a new level. Due to this new sensation she grabs the support handles that near, she is gripping them very tightly. 

Not long after she did Mochi does something new. Using his left hand Mochi guides Rayla’s right left to be over his shoulder. Being aware that Rayla is now balancing on one foot Mochi adjusts his posture so that it will be easier for Rayla to maintain her balance. Once he finished adjusting himself he moves his left hand behind her and grabs her ass, he squeezes it tightly. Rayla’s body shivers once again from the pleasure she is feeling, she never thought she could feel such pleasure from having her ass grabbed that way. Let alone having a kid lick her womanhood so well. Due to the fact that Mochi is making her feel so good, she doesn’t even care that she is naked in an public bathroom right now. 

Mochi continues to lick her womanhood but at an faster pace. Rayla couldn’t hold back her urges anymore. Letting go of the left support bar, she places her left hand on the back of Mochi’s head, she pushes Mochi’s to be even closer to her womanhood. Mochi wasn’t expecting that and due to Rayla pushing him closer his tongue ended up going a little inside her. Both of them are caught off guard, but in Rayla’s case she feels even more pleasure. Hearing an muffled moan from Rayla, Mochi took it as a sign that she likes and continued to lick her insides. It is new an experience to both of them, but Mochi thinks it tastes weird. 

Despite the finding a new experience Rayla is about to cum soon. Being so caught up in the moment Rayla didn’t even try to move to the toilet. In fact she wanted to cum right then and there.  
Mochi isn’t aware that she is about to cum so he just continues to lick her. Without warning Rayla cums all over Mochi’s face. The minute she did out of reflex Mochi closed his eyes. Rayla felt like she is in heaven so she wasn’t aware at all at the fact she just cummed all over Mochi. It took Mochi tapping her stomach multiple times to realize that she cummed on his face. Quickly releasing her left hand from his head, Mochi was finally able to remove her head from her womanhood, he didn’t returns his tongue to his mouth because he didn’t want to know what cum tastes like. While getting dressed Rayla apologized multiple times for cumming on his face. 

After she was fully dressed and after making sure that no one was around she quickly pulled Mochi to the sink. Rayla grabbed some paper towels, she wets a few of them and wipes all the spots she cummed on, which was practically all his head. After Rayla was done wiping his head Mochi rinsed his tongue and mouth out with water. Even after he rinsed his mouth out he still tasted something weird. Rayla laughed from embarrassment after he told her that. With a few minutes left until the game is over Rayla quickly pokes her head out from the restroom to see if anyone is around. Luckily no one was around and they quickly run to the table. 

Right on time everyone leaves the arena including Marcus and Momo. They still have energy to spare and asked if they want to join them. Rayla didn’t have the energy due to her cumming twice she didn’t have the energy, but she forced it so they wouldn’t get suspicious. A few games later Marcus and Momo needed a break. Mochi on the other hand like all kids has lots of energy to spare. Rayla goes with him into the next game. 

While they are waiting Momo and Marcus start to talk with one another. “So how long have you been friends with Sally and Rayla?” ,asked Momo. Marcus lets out a sigh that sounded like he is annoyed and says, “about a few years now.” Momo that it was weird on how he responded in the beginning so she asked, “why did you sigh like that in the before answering my question. Knowing that she is going to find out sooner or later Marcus chose to be honest and answers, “lately I haven’t been feeling like we are the closest of friends. In fact I don’t even know if we are considered friends anymore.” Momo thought it was her fault and starts to blame herself. “It isn’t your fault,” said Marcus. Momo now has an confused expression on her face.“It is written all over your face that you think it is your fault Momo, so don’t worry it isn’t,” said Marcus. Momo didn’t want to ask, but she is too curious so she asks, “then what is the reason why?” Marcus thought about it really hard if he should tell her or not. Giving it enough thought he decided to answer her question by giving her a vague response, “Sally and Rayla did something to betray my trust. If you are wondering what they did let’s just they did something with a family member of mine and didn’t tell me about it. I gave them time to see if they would tell me about it, but in the end they still haven’t told me about what they did.” “Do you know what they did,” asked Momo. Marcus nods and answers, “yeah I do. They don’t think I know but I do.” Momo has an idea what that thing is and fear enters her heart. Fear and honesty begin fight one another in her heart.

Wanting to make sure if what she did with Mochi is what Marcus is referring to Momo asks, “does it involve sex?” Marcus nods to answers her question. Guilt and fear are now swirling around in her heart. Momo   
really likes Marcus and he is the first person she has seen as more than a friend, she knows that if she tells him what happened with her and Mochi he will no longer want anything to do with her. Not wanting to lie and keep lying to Marcus she works up the courage to tell him the truth. Looking at Marcus directly in the eyes Momo says to him, “Marcus I have something to tell you and you are not going to like it.” Marcus raises an eyebrow as he looks her in the eyes as well. Taking a deep breath Momo says, “I know the family member you are talking about is Mochi. The thing Sally and Rayla did to him. . .I also did it with him. It was at that time he was at the movie theater with Rayla. When Rayla was taking a phone call him and did it for halfway through the movie theater.”

Marcus’s eyes widen with rage. As tears form in Momo’s eyes she says, “I am. . so. . so sorry Marcus. I really like you a lot as more than friends and I know by telling you this it will ruin everything, but the thought of not telling you about would tear me up in the inside. With all my heart I am really sorry Marcus.” Marcus closes his hands so tightly from anger that his fingers popped multiple times. An announcement is heard that due to technical difficulties they are going to have to close the building early. Knowing that Rayla and Mochi will be returning soon Momo quickly wipes away her tears and composes herself at the best she can. When Mochi and Rayla finally return to them they both say, “hey guys.” Both of them notice that something is wrong between Momo and Marcus. Without even a word Marcus stands up and rips off the bracelet that allows them to have unlimited play.

With an angry tone Marcus says to Mochi, “Mochi lets go.” Being confused Mochi asks, “why are we leaving Marcus? Rayla suggested that we. .” “Don’t ask questions or argue with me Mochi just go towards the car.” Feeling sad Mochi starts walking towards the car. Not being happy with how he talked to his little brother Rayla says, “hey that wasn’t nice how you talked to . . .” Marcus looks at Rayla and says, “mind your own business Rayla. What goes on between me and Mochi has nothing to do with you.” Rayla was so taken aback from what Marcus said to her that she was absolutely speechless. Marcus has never spoken to her in such away and that caused to feel even more fear.

As Marcus and Mochi are driving away Marcus says to Mochi in an calm tone, “I am really sorry about how I spoke to you earlier Mochi.” In an sad tone Mochi says, “it is alright big bro. I know you didn’t mean it.” Letting out deep breath Marcus asks, “what can I do cheer you up?” Mochi thinks about it for long time. Once he had something in mind he says, “if you buy a giant sundae with all of my favorite flavors and toppings I might forgive you.” Marcus messes with by nudging his head and says, “you little dork. You have got yourself a deal.” Keeping his word he got Mochi the sundae he wanted and he perked right up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/86645126


	8. Is a fair good with Mochi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 of so you chose my younger brother over me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Sorry I took so long with this new chapter. I wanted to make sure that those of you who continue to read this series would really enjoy this chapter, so I ended up researching ways to improve more and also looked for possible locations for Mochi to have fun. Well in the end I am happy to present to you the newest chapter and I hope you enjoy it!

It has been almost a month since the day they went laser tagging. . .

Momo has been trying her best to contact Marcus so she can keep telling him about how sorry she is for what she did. If she can’t reach him by phone call, she sends him texts that say how sorry she is. Thanks to that day the anger he has felt towards Sally and Rayla has now intensified. Mochi may be child, but even he can tell that something is going on with his older brother and is worried about him. More than anything Mochi wants to tell Rayla and Sally about his worries towards his older brother, but he is even more worried that it will make things worse. Regardless he still texts them, he even still keeps text Rayla and Sally. 

Elsewhere at Rayla and Sally’s townhouse. . .

Right now they are discussing about what happened at the laser tag hangout and how to fix their friendship with Marcus. 

“What do you think we should do,” asked Rayla as she is pouring some coffee for her and Sally. While waiting for their eggo waffles to pop from the poster she answers, “I honestly don’t know. I feel like we are getting further and further away from him. What makes this the absolute worst is that. . .AH!” Sally was startled from the popping sound of the toaster popping up their eggo waffles. Rayla couldn’t help but giggle since she know that feeling all to well. “Stupid toaster!” ,yelled Sally. After they set the table and pour their butter milk syrup the waffles they sit down. Before they eat Rayla mentions, “you were saying?” Sally looks with her with an confused expression on her face and says, “eh? . . .oh! As I was saying before.” Sally starts to cut her waffles, “What makes this the absolute worse is that Marcus isn’t even trying to communicate with us and if I am being honest I am starting to believe he doesn’t have feelings for us anymore.” Rayla is about to take a drink of her coffee, but stops the minute she heard the end of Sally’s sentence. Putting her cup down she asks, “will our feelings for him even reach him then? I mean we have been keeping a huge secret from him. Can you imagine what would happen if we told him, let alone him finding out?” The sound of Sally swallowing a piece of her waffle is heard. Sally looks down at her waffle with a sad expression on his face and says, “he would most likely never forgive us. I mean we had sex with his younger brother after all and have kept it hidden for months.” Both Sally and Rayla let out an deep sigh. Both of them are so afraid of what will happen if they fail to fix their friendship with Marcus.

A few days later. . .

Currently Marcus is feeling a little stuffy in his house so he is thinking of grabbing Mochi and going out somewhere. Thinking it would be best to ask Mochi what he would like to do he turns around his chair and asks him, “hey Mochi have been thinking it has been really stuffy in our house lately and thought it would be a good idea to go somewhere. Is there a place you would like to go?” Mochi thinks about it for a little bit and answers, “how about we go the park? I have been wanting to go roller skating along the wide walking paths.” Marcus smiles and says, “that is not a bad idea, especially since he have beautiful weather right now.” Mochi smiles and runs to his room get his skating gear and roller blades. With everything in hand, including some nice cold water bottles, they get in the car and drive off. 

It didn’t take them that long to reach the park since it isn’t that far from Marcus’s house. Once they got out of the car they started walking towards a bench. Along the way they were enjoying the scenery. With a huge park in front of them, a warm sunny day, a nice cool breeze. Marcus this would be a great day. After reaching the bench they were walking too Marcus helped Mochi put on his roller skates and his protective gear. Once Mochi was finished putting on everything he rolled out along the walking paths of the park. Since Mochi is in clear view he decided to sit down on the bench. While watching Mochi skate around Marcus felt his phone vibrate. Pulling out his phone he can see that Momo is trying to call him again. Like usual he sent it to voice mail. “I know it deserve it, but shouldn’t you at least let me say how sorry I was,” said an familiar voice. Marcus’s eyes widened and he slowly turned around to see who it was.

It was Momo. . .

Momo can see the anger in his eyes just as clear as the current clear weather. Looking at him she says, “you are most likely going to grab Mochi and leave right? I know I am THE last person you want to see, but could you please. . .hear me out? It won’t take long I promise.” She wasn’t wrong. Marcus wanted to grab Mochi and leave, but he didn’t want to ruin the fun Mochi is having, at least not again. Looking at her directly in the eyes he says, “alright I am listening.” Momo begins to explain how sorry she was towards Marcus.

“Marcus I am so, sorry for what I did to you. I honestly had no intention for that happening with your little brother, but I got so caught up in the moment and from how good it felt, that I just let myself taken over by it. I honestly did feel guilty after that event happened and I felt even more guilty after I had met you. I honestly I thought you would be like every other guy who ignore such plain looking neet like me, but you didn’t. In fact you were quite the opposite! The more I learned about you, the more cooler I thought you were and most of all. . . .I started to quickly develop feelings for you. Making things worse you continued to treat me nicely and you had almost everything I wanted in an man. Most of all you didn’t care about me being older than you in fact, it even looked like you enjoyed that I was older than you, despite my horrible appearance. I was so confused me, the most unattractive girl in the world, was allowed to be a part of your life. What really tore me up in the inside is that not only did you accept my affection, you also returned it back to me. Even though Sally, Rayla and your boss Ruby are so much prettier than I am, you still chose me. At least that’s what it seemed like to me. Once it got the point I was at before I couldn’t take it anymore. Despite knowing that if I told you everything I would lose you, but I would of rather be honest and not keep any secrets from you. I know it was naïve in hoping you would forgive me, but I did it anyway because I wanted to be accepted by you Marcus. I know no matter how many times I say that I am sorry it wouldn’t be enough, but I will do it anyways. Marcus I. . . . . I am sorry. Please find it in your heart to forgive me. You are the best person that I have ever met and I really don’t want to lose you. Please. . . .please forgive me.”

Marcus didn’t say anything, he made an thinking face and stayed silent.

For good twenty minutes Marcus stayed with that expression and he didn’t say anything. Momo just sat there, she is patiently and silently waiting for his response to her apology. Marcus inhales and exhales, he wants to forgive Momo, but he isn’t sure. There is one thing he is sure of though. Marcus didn’t admit it to her yet, but he thinks of her as an really great friend, he really likes having a friend with a lot of common ground with him. Another thing he isn’t sure of though is if the damage that was done, can be repaired or if they can even have something more than friends. The deciding factor of his decision was that compared to Sally and Rayla, Momo actually confessed about what she did with Mochi and she even apologized for keeping it a secret. In Marcus’s eyes that puts her leagues above those two, heck despite being mad at Momo he can’t help but respect her. Looking up at Momo he says, “I will give you one chance, but that’s it.” Momo smiles and lets out a sigh of relief. As she stands up she says, “then wait right here. I have something that will help increase my chances of you believing that I really want to fix this.” After sliding out of her seat Momo runs over to her car, she opens up her trunk and pulls out an small sized box. Once she closed her trunk, she runs back over to Marcus and place the pox in front of him. Feeling confused Marcus looks at Momo with an confused expression, she gestures to him to open it. Doing what she wants Marcus opens up the box and it is revealed that there is big blanket with Goku going SS Blue on it. As he pulls out the blanket he see the most iconic moments from Dragon Ball to Dragon Ball Z to all the way up to Super. Marcus thought it was really cool that it even had Goku going Ultra Instinct on it. With a smile Marcus says, “well since you do remember what I really like, I would say that you are off to an great start on your road to forgiveness.” Momo smiles widely from hearing Marcus say that he really likes the blanket.

For the rest of the time they were they continued to chat with one another while keeping on Mochi, who looks like he is having the time of his life. Once Mochi had his fun, his usual big appetite kicks and like always he is ready to eat. Keeping his word Marcus invites Momo to join them for lunch. Today’s lunch was Mochi’s favorite pizza from the Italian restaurant he likes. Momo and Marcus shared an large cheese pizza, while Mochi had his own medium. After giggling a little Momo says to Mochi, “you can really put it away Mochi.” With an smile Mochi says, “well I am an growing boy and it is my favorite food.” Marcus chuckles from Mochi’s answer, he can understand since he was the same way at his age, well except with all the sex Mochi has had. After everyone had finished eating everyone went back home. 

A few days later. . .

Right now Marcus is walking outside to grab the mail from his mail box. Upon reaching the mail box he grabs the mail and starts look through it. One item in particular caught his eye. It was flyer to advertise that the city will be having a fair next weekend. Not long after he read the flyer he felt his phone vibrate. After feeling it vibrate another time he realized it was a phone call and decided to pull it out of his pocket. Looking at his cellphone he can see that it was Momo who was calling. Swiping the green icon to answer the call he says, “what’s up Momo?” Momo answers, “not much. I just wanted to ask if you have seen the flyer about the fair?” Marcus chuckles and says, “how convenient for you, I just so happened to have finished looking at it.” Momo giggles and asks, “well since you have just looked at it and I know it is a long shot, but what are the odds of you and Mochi, willing to go to the fair with me?” Marcus wanted to say that she has less than an fifty/fifty chance of him saying yes, but being aware that Momo has been genuinely trying to repair the broken bridge between them made him change his answer to say, “well it does look like a lot of fun and I am pretty sure Mochi would love to go, so I don’t see any reason to say no.” “YAY!” Yelled the happy Momo. After discussing a plan with each other they end the call and Marcus starts to walk back towards his house.

As he is about to put away his cellphone it vibrates a few times. Looking at his cellphone he can see who the caller is and he isn’t very happy to see who it is. . . .it was Sally. Since Marcus doesn’t want anything to do with her right now he ignored the phone call and went back into his house to talk with Mochi about the fair. 

On the end of the phone call. . .

“He didn’t answer,” said Sally. Rayla who had just two packets of ramen in an pot of boiling water says, “sigh. . .well if he did pick up I would have been surprised. I mean he has been rather distant of us lately.” Leaning back on her chair, in worried tone Sally says, “I am starting to believe that he really might know about what we did with Mochi.” As Rayla drops in two eggs and some slices of beef brisket she asks, “then what do you think we should do?” Looking at her phone Sally says, “I don’t know. I am just really afraid that he does know.” 

A week later on beautiful Saturday morning. . .

The plan for the fair was to have Momo meet up at Marcus’s house in the morning. They plan to have breakfast with each other and then head to the bank to pull out some money since all fairs only accept cash. Marcus pulls out a few hundred, while Momo pulls out $150. Marcus called her out on it by asking if she spent her paycheck on figurines and cosplay outfits again. Momo sticks her tongue out on him. Taking that as an confirmation that he was right Marcus laughs and of course Momo play punches him on his arm. Returning to the car and getting in, they head out to the fair which should be opening their gates soon. After paying for parking they are guided to the next open parking spot. They liked their parking spot since it is really close to the gates and it will be very easy for them to get out for when they are leaving. It took them a bit to find the entrance gate, but once they did they got in line. Due to the line being long they all agreed that this was going to take while, which it did. Upon reaching the gate it turn out the they were the 84th, 85th and 86th entries out the first one hundred so they were able to get in for free. After they pass through the gate an staff member hands them a map of the fair. As they are looking over the map all of them are shocked, not from what they have to offer, but how big it is. The fair stretches out to 986 acres. The three them wonder if they will even have enough time to visit everything. As they are continue to look over the map Momo smells her favorite pastry. . .churros. Looking to her left she can see an stand that sells bags of churros and they have quite a few options of flavors to choose from. Marcus also smells the churros and looks to his left as well. Remembering that Momo loves churros he asks, “do you want to get some before we start exploring the fair?” Not even second has passed and Momo ran straight the line. Momo laughs and says, “I guess that is a yes huh big brother.” After chucking a little bit, together with Mochi they go and join Momo.

After getting Momo a large bag of churros they started to walk about. They can see many food stalls where ever they go. Their first destination was the models museum. As they enter the building that has the models for display, they greeted by an giant t-rex lowering this head at them. Momo shouts a little from getting caught off guard, but she still laughs afterwards. It turns out that t-rex was the one from the Jurassic Park movie. As they look around they can see a lot movie props used for a lot of well-known movies. They even see quite a few Disney ones. 

After they leave the museum they go to check out the shopping stalls. All three of them were surprised that they had a lot of video game and anime items up for sale. Marcus saw a lot of BOTW wild items so he ended up buying a few of them, he ended up buying a sheikah slate wallet, a shirt with Link and Zelda on it and an hat with the triforce on it. Mochi wanted the same hat as his brother so Marcus got him one as well. The seller thought it was cute that Mochi wanted to match with Marcus so she sold him the same hat for $5. Mochi was so happy and thankful to her that he ended up saying “thank you” multiple times. The seller giggled. After that they continued to look around the other stalls. Marcus saw one that had some samurai swords, knowing how much Marcus loves samurai swords Momo grabbed his hand pulled him into the stall, she knows he will say no just to be polite. After looking at the swords Marcus asked for their business card and website link so that he can order some on another date. Once he received the information he asked for, he said his thanks and they continued to look around the stalls. Mochi saw some k-pop posters and he immediately ran into the stall. Marcus facepalmed after seeing Mochi take off like that. Momo on the other hand laughed. Mochi managed to sweet talk the seller into selling him two posters of Sistar and Girls Generation for $15. Mochi gave Marcus the puppy dog face and he once again faceplamed, but with a smile. Not being able to say no Marcus bought him those posters. Once they were packaged up Mochi put them in Momo’s backpack.

Looking forward Marcus can see that they are nearby the food area of the fair. Pulling out his cellphone to check the time he see that is about to be 1 p.m. Wondering if Momo and Mochi are hungry he asks, “hey you two I can see that we are nearby the food area and it is lunch time. What do you say we finish up here and go get some good old fair food?” Both of them think that it is a good idea to go an eat so they nod to answer his question. With his question answered the three of them walk over to the food area. There are many stalls and food trucks with many foods that they haven’t even heard of. One food truck in particular called Grill em all caught Marcus’s attention. Looking at their menu an item in particular called the Behemoth Burger. It is an half pound burger with grilled cheese buns, cheddar, bbq sauce, grilled onions and pickles. For the first time in a while Marcus felt like he was starving after reading that. Since he found what he wanted he asked if Momo and Mochi saw anything they wanted. Mochi asked what Marcus was going to get and he told him about the burger he just read about on the menu. Thinking that sounded really good Mochi wanted to get that as well. Momo saw a salad called Jump in the Salad which had fried chicken, waffle croutons and maple balsamic vinaigrette dressing. As they are placing their order Marcus and Mochi were asked on how they want their patty cooked. Marcus asked for his to be medium well, while Mochi asked for his to be well done. Marcus chuckles and says, “you are just like our mom.” Mochi laughs since he can’t deny how he likes his meat.

It took about thirty minutes, but their food was finally ready. After Marcus heard his name being called he asked if Mochi could go find them a table, while Momo and himself go and get the food. Mochi nods and he goes to find a table for them. Luckily for him there just so happens to be a free table a few feet away. As Marcus grabs the burger and fries he says, “how cow these are huge, like bigger than my hands huge.” Momo giggles as she grabs the drinks and her salad. On the way back, in an aroused tone she asks, “is there. . .anything else that is bigger than you hand?” Marcus gets flustered as he answers, “if you want to find out, ask again when we get past this bump in the road.” Momo smiles and with happiness in her voice she says, “ok” They meet up with Mochi and they put the food on the table. Mochi’s eyes widen as he sees his burger. Mochi ends up sitting next to Marcus on his right side while Momo sits on his left side. As Marcus and Mochi grab their freakishly huge, delicious looking burgers they says, “look out stomach!” They open their mouths as wide as they can and take a bite of their burgers. The other people who are enjoying the fair, watch for their reactions from their burgers. Marcus and Mochi yell together, “OH MAN THAT IS GOOD!” The on looking people have expressions on their face that pretty much say “I know what I am ordering.” 

It took them a while, but everyone had finished their meal. Mochi was trying to fight a food coma, but he is failing, epically at that. After Marcus throws away their trash he asks Momo if she could carry his backpack while he carries Mochi. Momo agreed to his request and put on the backpack. As Mochi is about to doze off Marcus picks him up. Pulling him close Mochi wraps his arms around his brother and rests his head on his right shoulder. Since Mochi doesn’t look his age or height for that matter, everyone thought it was an adorable sight of watching an older brother taking care of his younger brother. Momo pointed that out and Marcus whispers, “if only they knew how old he really was.” Momo giggles and they leave the food area. On their way out Marcus notices that they have deep fried twinkies and oreo’s, he mentions that have to try one of those before they leave.

Since Mochi was sound asleep from his food coma they decided to explore the other museums since they are nice and quiet. Each one had something unique from art, space, technology advancement and there was one that had movie props since they saw some lightsabers from Star Wars. 

A few hours pass and Mochi wakes up from his nap. . .

While Mochi is stretching Marcus says, “hey there sleepy head.” Mochi smiles from that remark as finishes stretching. Once he was done Marcus puts him down and they leave the building. Not long after they leave the building they can see the rides and games that the fair has to offer in the distance. Now that Mochi is awake they decided to head over to that area of the fair. Seeing that they need tickets for the rides they needed to look around for a ticket booth. Looking around Momo notices a booth with a line, so assumed that is where they need to go. Thinking that Momo is right, they head over to that booth. During the time they are waiting in line Marcus ready that they have a bracelet that lets have full access to all the rides and attractions they have to offer with no restrictions on how many times they can go on, however it was pricey. Marcus asked Momo and Mochi if they should get that bracelet. Momo mentioned that it would be worth it since they have a lot of fun rides and attractions. Mochi also agreed with her. Deciding to go for the bracelet Marcus now has $104, while Momo has $32. After the staff member ties the bracelets on their wrists the trio started with the nearest attraction which was an giant slide. They had to use rugs to slide down, but they didn’t mind, in fact it was lot of fun. In the distance they saw an ferris wheel. Marcus said they will save that one for later since he isn’t that much of a fan of that particular ride. 

As they continued to on rides they also played some games along the way. They played knock over the bottle, break the bottle, that one game that involves horses that you need to roll the ball into a certain hole that has difference strides on it, basketball shots, ring toss, that on game where you throw ping pong balls into those small flower glasses, etc. You name it they got it. Mochi liked the breaking bottle one since he got to throw a ball to break the bottles. Marcus just so happened to win at that one and he got an stuffed Pikachu doll. Since it was a small one he gave it to Mochi, who of course happily accepted it.  
After they rode many of the other rides it was time for the one ride Marcus hoping to avoid, the ferris wheel. Since it was a bit of a walk the three of them made small talk with one another. Along the way Mochi lost his balance because his shoe laces came loose. Marcus and Momo stop and turn around so they can watch Mochi tie his shoe laces. “Is that you Marcus,” asked a familiar voice. Marcus’s eyes widened, he knew that voice anywhere. Slowly turning around Marcus looks over at the person who spoke to him and says, “hmph. . .I didn’t expect to you here Sally or you either Rayla.” Sally is wearing blue jeans that go up to her knees and along with it an white and blue striped light material, short sleeved shirt. Rayla on the other hand is wearing her favorite yellow shorts with her favorite black buttoned up shirt and like always she has the top two buttons, unbuttoned, which adds more sexiness to her cleavage and her already sexy appearance. Rayla jumps in by saying, “we tried calling you to see if you wanted to go with us, but you never picked up.” Momo knows why Marcus didn’t pick up and it wasn’t because he wanted to go with her. Having a feeling where this was going Momo says to Mochi, “hey Mochi lets go ride the ferris wheel. I think the three of them have something important to talk about.” Mochi knew Marcus doesn’t like going on the ferris wheel so it takes it as hint that Momo is trying to save Marcus from going on the ride and goes with her. With them out of sight Marcus, Sally and Rayla finally talked to each other.

Approaching the ferris wheel Momo and Mochi can see that there is a long line. Regardless they get in the back of the line and begin to wait. To their surprise they are already halfway to the front and it only has been fifteen minutes. Mochi comments that fact by saying, “wow it hasn’t be that long and we are halfway there!” Momo giggles and asks, “it is very surprising huh Mochi?” 

“Excuse me, but by any chance did you say Mochi?” Asked an stranger. 

After turning to look at the person who asked the question Mochi yells, “DOCTOR JANET!” Janet smiles and says, “I thought that was you, it is good to see you Mochi. You seem like you are feeling a lot better since I saw you at the clinic.” Mochi smiles and with joy in his voice he says, “that I am and it is all thanks you to!” Momo can see that they seem to know each other, but since she doesn’t know her she chose to ask, “excuse me, but could you please introduce yourself?” Janet realized she was being rude and says, “oh my I am so sorry. My name is Janet. I am not sure if you heard Mochi just now, but I am his physician from the clinic that Mochi goes to for when he goes to seek treatment.” Thinking back to the first time she called Marcus, she remembers that Marcus mentioned that Mochi wasn’t feel well and that he is waiting for Mochi to return from his examination and treatment if there was any. Once introductions were done they all started to chat a little while they were in line and they managed to become fast friends. As they continued to chat with one another Momo got a good look at Janet’s outfit, she wearing skinny black jeans with a dark blue string top and an small leather jacket.

Unfortunately as they are getting close to their turn, Momo’s stomach started acting up. Looking around there doesn’t seem to be restroom nearby. With every passing second, the more she needed to use the restroom. With urgency in her voice Momo asks Janet, “do you happen to know if there is restroom nearby?” Due to Janet not knowing if there is one or not she pulls out the map of the fair. Looking through the map she can see that there are only portable restrooms nearby and that an actual restroom is at the building next to the ticket booth for rides, which sadly is on the other side of this area. Janet mentions that to Momo and she looked frantically left to right a few times. Looking back at Janet she asks, “I am really sorry to spring this on you, but since Mochi seems to know you, could please watch him while I run to the restroom?” Janet feels a little awkward from that request, but she can see that Momo is a little desperate at the moment so she answers, “only if Mochi is ok with that.” Mochi quickly says, “I trust her Momo so go and hurry to restroom!” “I will make it up to both of you I promise, “says Momo as she is taking a few steps back. Turning around Momo immediately books it to the restroom.

Looking down at Mochi, with a teasing tone Janet asks, “she must of really needed to go huh Mochi?” As he nods Mochi says, “mhmm.” About eight minutes later it is now their turn to get on the ride. Mochi didn’t want to get on without Momo, but he had a feeling that she wouldn’t be back for a while and he didn’t want to hold up the line, so he decided to get on the ride with Janet. After a full rotation of people getting off the ride and new people getting in, the ride finally starts moving normally. As the ride continues to keep on moving Janet and Mochi have some small talk with one another. Janet was wondering how Mochi has been ever since he came to visit the clinic she works at a while back. Mochi tells her that he has been feeling a lot better and that he has been having lots of fun since then. Janet found it cute how he talks about how much fun he had going laser tagging and roller blading, she also finds it sweet yet adorable how much he talks about his older brother. Even though she is enjoying hearing how much Mochi idolizes his older brother and yet she can’t help picture Marcus as the usual stereo typical nerd that you would see on TV. As they reach the very top of the rotation the ferris wheel stops moving and an loud metal sound is heard. Both Janet and Mochi remain calm as they wait to hear what is going on. Sadly the generator that helps power the ride completely shut down and it will take about an hour for the replacement to reach them since they store the back generators on the other side of the park.

To Janet’s surprise, even though Mochi heard that it would be a while until the ride could move again, he is still pretty calm. When she asked him on why he is so calm, he mentions that his brother told him that panicking in situations only makes the situation worse, especially if there is pretty lady with you. Janet giggles since she thinks its cute that Mochi considers her a pretty lady. Memories of her having sex with Mochi start to fill her mind. Even though this isn’t the best moment, but she is starting to feel aroused and her eyes are starting to look towards Mochi’s waist. Mochi notices where she is looking and he starts to feel a little shy. Seeing that Mochi looks shy Janet asks, “are you thinking about what happened at the clinic.” Mochi wasn’t thinking about it before, but he is now and he is starting to get hard. With Mochi now blushing a little, Janet decided to play with him a little bit. Getting up from her seat Janet takes a step forward towards Mochi and crouches down in front of his legs. Sliding her hands in between his closed legs, she slowly starts to open them. Some resistance was felt, but it was only because he felt shy.

As Mochi’s legs start to fully open up, she starts to sexually bite her lip. Moving her hands up to area of where is manhood is, she starts to rub around that specific area. Janet could feel his manhood getting hard and it is very flattering to her since even though she thinks her body isn’t as good looking as other mothers, it gave her an confidence boost. Deciding to tease him even further she slowly unbuttons the top part of his shorts, she licks her lips as she grabs his zipper and slowly pulls it down. Janet notices that Mochi is now wearing boxers instead of the usual underwear that kids wear, she thinks he is trying to imitate his older brother. Deciding to tease him even, even further, after she finished pulling down the zipper to his shorts Janet pulls out his hard manhood from the little gap in the middle of his boxers. After she strokes it a few times she holds it up and moves her mouth close to it. Moving her lips close to his manhood she pretends that she is going to kiss it or put her mouth on it, she even pretends that she is going to lick it, but instead she breathes on it. Janet is really enjoying the expression Mochi is giving, as well as his reactions to her teasing him. It can be seen that Mochi is really expecting something and that he really wants more.   
Thinking that she has teased him enough Janet gave Mochi want he wanted and she engulfed his entire manhood into her mouth. Not only did Mochi’s body shiver from the pleasure, he covered his mouth so that he wouldn’t moan. Janet thought that was pretty smart of him to do, but at the same time it made her wonder if he knew that he needed to stay quiet in order for them not to be caught. Despite having many question to ask him, she continues to slowly move up and down as she sucks his dick. Mochi prefers it when they do it fast, but he is really enjoying how Janet is doing it. Even though she is doing it slowly he could feel her tongue wrapping around his manhood so well and he likes how warm her breathe is. To make things even more pleasurable for him, the amount of suction and pressure he is feeling from Janet’s blowjob is much more compared to all the others he has received and he really likes Ruby’s blowjobs too, he decided not to tell her that he found someone better. As Janet takes his dick all the way in again, she eases up on puckered lips so that she can take his manhood even further in. With her mouth closing into his waist she extends out tongue towards his balls. Now that mouth is against his waist, her tongue connects to his balls and she starts licking all around them. Mochi can feel her cold, wet tongue licking every inch of his balls. At first it felt like she was licking candy, but now it feels like they are being caressed.  
Janet returns her tongue to her mouth and as she is just about to pull her mouth away from Mochi’s waist, she kisses it. Mochi’s body shivered once again from the pleasure he is feeling, but he is confused on why such a simple kiss made him feel the way he did. After Janet removed her mouth from his manhood, she is very surprised that Mochi hasn’t cummed yet. Then again she does remember that his condition wasn’t at its best for when she first met him or should she say examined him. Feeling very curious about the differences of then and now, plus since they have a lot of time Janet thought it would be a good time for another checkup. In an flirty tone Janet says, “I believe it is time for another checkup.” 

Without a care in the world Janet takes off her leather Jacket. As Janet starts to pull up her string top Mochi asks, “what if someone sees us?” Janet smiles and answers, “we are at the highest point Mochi. No one will be able to see us unless they use a latter or helicopter. Well then again they might hear us so we might have to keep it down, unless you don’t want another checkup, that is.” At end of her sentence Janet’s bare breasts bounce out from her top. Mochi notices that she isn’t wearing a bra and that she doesn’t waste any time taking her top off, she puts it near her jacket. Mochi is feeling a sense of Déjà vu right now, but he doesn’t know from when. Janet is planning to take her pants off as well, so she sits down to take off her shoes. While waiting for Janet to take off her shoes, Mochi stands up. Making sure to hold up his pants he walks over to her and stands in front of her. Looking up at him, Mochi gently grabs her by the sides of her face and kisses her on the lips. Being so caught up in the moment Mochi kind of forgot that his manhood was just in her mouth. Regardless he inserts his tongue in her mouth and he has it swirl around with hers. Janet is impressed that he is able to move his tongue so well for his age. In fact she is wondering how he is able to move his tongue so well, even better than anyone she has ever kissed.

The moment was ruined when both of them heard Mochi’s pants hit the ground. Janet giggled from how embarrassed Mochi looks from that happening. Deciding to restore the spark from the moment they were having Janet grabs Mochi’s hands and guides to her breasts. As his hands rest on her soft breasts he thinks, “wow. . . I have touched breasts before but. . actually I don’t think I have really touched them like this. They are very soft, like marsh mellows and it feels like my hands are going to sink in them. Have breasts always been this soft? I guess I have been too busy sucking on them and having them squeeze my manhood that I haven’t realized the difference of actually grabbing them. Maybe I should try grabbing Ruby’s and Rayla’s if a moment like this happens again.” 

Mochi returns to reality and Janet starts to teach him something new. As she is guiding Mochi’s hands she explains, “when you massage a woman’s breasts make sure you are gentle yet firm. Don’t squeeze too hard or you are going to take away the pleasure she is feeling. When you are messaging them, you should also kiss them on the lips a few times. It makes them feel more pleasure and fell more aroused.” Listening to her advice Mochi does what she has taught him, he slowly yet gently messages her breasts and at same time he kisses her on the lips. It takes him a bit to do both at the same time, but he is getting the hang of it. Janet is actually feeling good and is letting out soft moans. Mochi can feel that she is starting to breathe harder. Remembering that this is a sign that she wants more, Mochi starts to pulls his hands away from her breasts.

Mochi kneels down and he reaches for Janet’s shoes, he takes them off. After he took off her shoes he stood up a little and grabbed the edges of her pants that are around her waist, he unbuttons the button and pulls down the zipper. Fully gripping her pants Mochi slowly pulls down Janet’s pants, she watches as her pants slowly go down her legs, revealing her nicely toned legs that have an nice softness too them. Both of them didn’t acknowledge it, but that entire moment looked really sexy.  
Mochi was so captivated by her legs that he ended up kissing her inner thigh. “Ah,” exclaimed Janet. Hearing her reaction to it Mochi moved a little further up and he did it again. This time Janet let out an moan. Mochi wanted to get even from feeling teased earlier so he moved to her other thigh and started to kiss it in the same way he did with the other. Continuing the pattern, he can Janet letting out more moans and they are getting louder with every kiss. “Where did he learn such adult things? I don’t want to admit it, but he is really skilled, even more than the other men I have dated. Even better than my daughters father,” thought Janet. Mochi snapped Janet out of her thought pattern by inserting his manhood into her womanhood. Due to Janet being caught off guard, not only did she let out a louder moan than usual, she ended up hugging Mochi very tightly. 

Even though Mochi is moving in and out slowly, Janet is letting out moans and she doesn’t understand. “I don’t get it. I mean I did feel good for when we examined him at the clinic, but something is different this time. Is it because I am seeing him differently,” thought Janet. Wanting to feel even better Janet said he could move faster, but due to how he is positioned he isn’t sure how he can do that. Giving him some more instructions Mochi grabs the outside of her thighs, he wraps his arms around them like he is holding something and he changes his posture to be more upright. Feeling a little bit more comfortable Mochi begins to thrust his manhood at an faster pace. Janet smiles from the increase in pleasure that she feels. The pleasure she feels intensifies as Mochi starts sucking on her breasts. Janet finds it a little funny that he has a hard time kissing and massaging her breasts at the same time, but he seems to be able to do this just fine. Remembering the fact that she is fully nude, while Mochi isn’t actually increases the amount of pleasure she is feeling. It take her long, but she cummed not long after she had that thought. Janet now feels confused on why she cummed so fast and is even more confused that Mochi didn’t cum first. 

Feeling her pride drop a little Janet grabs Mochi by his arms and they forcefully change places. With Janet now standing up and with Mochi sitting down, she decided to turn the tables. Janet gets into a squatting position and she rests her womanhood above Mochi’s manhood that is standing straight up. Janet finds it cute yet arousing that he Mochi is expecting more and that he clearly wants it to happen. Since Mochi doesn’t need to hold up his manhood, the lips of Janet’s womanhood take Mochi’s manhood inside once again. 

This time Janet is doing all the work and to her surprise she likes it. Even though Janet is used to the men doing all the work, this is the first time in a while that she has had to do most of the work during the time she is having sex. What adds even more to the pleasure she is feeling is the sight of Mochi breathing really hard and he has an expression on his face showing that he is really enjoying how good he feels. Wanting them to feel even better together Janet grabs Mochi by his shoulders and greatly increases the speed she is pounding him. Mochi watches as his manhood slides in and out of her womanhood. It feels really wet to him and the inner walls of her insides are squeezing him really tightly. Mochi thinks this the first time someone has gripped his manhood so tightly. Looking up he can see Janet looks like she is having the time of her life.

Leaning forward, Mochi is showing that he wants to kiss Janet. Seeing that he really wants to kiss her Janet gave into her desires and started making out with him. “I am naked in public, making out with a kid and to make it worse I am having the time of my life pounding him. I don’t know what is worse right now. The fact that I am feeling such a huge amount of pleasure from someone who is practically close to being two times younger than me or the fact I feel like no one will probably allow me to feel this good ever again,” thought Janet. Something was coming from within Janet, she thought to herself, “no way. . . I am going to cum again?” Janet can feel Mochi’s dick twitching within her. Realizing they are about to cum nearly at the same time, she increases her pace even further. Janet doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction of her cumming twice before he can cum even once. Ironically her plans backfire and she ended up cumming first. Mochi wasn’t far behind her, he ended up coming as well. 

As Janet is gasping for air with a big smile she says, “I don’t believe –inhales- believe it. You made me cum twice –wheeze- before you did. I don’t know if I should feel impressed or ashamed.” Confused Mochi asks, “why would you feel ashamed?” Janet smiles widely and answers, “you made me feel my pride drop since you made me cum twice before you did.” Do to Mochi not understanding he formed an expression on his face that shows how confused he is. Janet had an idea that he might now understand, as she licks her lips she says, “I believe another examination is order.” Janet raises her hips and Mochi’s manhood plops out. Getting on her knees Janet says, “since I don’t have the proper tools at the moment I am going to need to check your temperature with my mouth.” Not even waiting for an answer Janet started clean up Mochi’s manhood by sucking out the cum. Both of them can hear heavy movement sounds from below. With an sad, teasing tone Janet says, “ I guess we will have to take a rain check on your examination Mochi.” Mochi blushes as he nods his head up and down. Both of them quickly get dressed and they wait for the ride to start working again. About ten minutes later a loud metal sound is heard the ride begins to move again.  
Meanwhile during the time they are waiting in line and Mochi is getting a thorough examination. . .

Once they were out of sight Marcus, Sally and Rayla look to one another. Marcus has an expression on his face that shows that he isn’t happy to see them at all. Rayla breaks the silence by saying, “you know that was pretty mean what you said to me last time I saw you.” Marcus looks at her and says, “I have only spoken the truth. How I take care of my brother is of no concern to you since you are neither his guardian or family.” Sally felt hurt and says, “well that’s a little harsh don’t you think?” In an angered tone Marcus responds, “that’s rich coming from you.” Getting riled up Sally yells, “what’s that supposed to mean?” Marcus yells back, “don’t play dumb Sally! You know EXACTLY what I am talking about.” Not being able to contain herself even Rayla yells, “we haven’t done anything bad to you! Neither Sally or I deserve to be yelled at and embarrassed in public.” While raising an eyebrow and changing his tone to like he knows something Marcus responds, “so you getting naked in public isn’t embarrassing enough?” Rayla thinks he might be referencing when they went laser tagging while Sally is thinking about the time at the buffet. Both of them aren’t sure so they play dumb by saying, “huh?” That was the last straw and Marcus says, “well I guess that’s it then. I have had enough of you two.” 

Rayla is confused so she asks, “what? Are we not friends anymore?” As Marcus starts to turn around and says, “what do you think?” Sally walks up to him and says, “is that being a little too much? A little too hurtful?” Marcus stops turning and asks, “a little?” Marcus turns back to face Sally and she can see that he has such an angry expression formed on his face. Marcus yells, “ARE YOU KIDDING ME!” Sally takes a step back as Marcus continues to yell, “you two ghost me for about two weeks! You go with my little brother to a place that we have been planning to go with each other for months! You spend much more time with him and to make matters worse you go pick him up and go places without even inviting me!” As Marcus is walking up to Sally, she is starting walk backwards towards Rayla. During the time they the both of them are moving Marcus continues to yell, “but do know what really hurts? What really hurts me the most about all of this? IS THE FACT YOU STABBED ME BEHIND MY BACK BY KEEPING SUCH AN MESSED UP SECRET!”  
Sally’s and Rayla’s eyes widen from what he just said. They know exactly what he is talking about and he isn’t even done yet.

“HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? HOW COULD YOU NOT ONLY MAKE OUT WITH HIM, BUT HAVE SEX WITH MY YOUNGER!”

Sally and Rayla can now confirm without a doubt that Marcus is referring too that day. 

“I CAN SEE IT ON YOUR EYES THAT YOU EXACTLY WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! IN FACT IT IS ABSOLUTELY PATHETIC! YOU ONLY DID WHAT YOU DID BECAUSE HE IS SO CUTE AND THAT HE REMINDS YOU OF ME! IT’S JUST SO. . .SO . . .HEARTBREAKING! I THOUGHT YOU TWO HAD FEELINGS FOR ME!”

Both of them feel so bad that they say, “we do! Still do! Its just. . .” Marcus cuts them off by yelling, “SAVE IT!” The two girls start to cry. Marcus changes his tone and says, “I don’t want to hear any excuses you have. You two practically threw our friendship out the window the minute you did what you did or should I say you threw it out of the changing curtain. No wait even better. . . you threw out the minute you guys got into the water.” Both Charon and Rayla widen their eyes once again. Tears are seen, dropping from their eyes. They can’t even speak. Marcus takes a deep breath and says, “we are through! Unless it is at work I want nothing to do with either one of you.” Sally knows that is directed towards her and she looks down at the ground as she continues to cry.

Nearby security members who received a radio call that there are three guests causing a scene near them have finally reached them. One of them asks, “is there problem going on here?” Marcus looks at him and answers, “no sir. We just had a really bad disagreement that ended badly. I am really, I didn’t mean to cause a scene. I will be. .” The loud metal sound from the ferris wheel is heard. Turning in direction of the ferris wheel Marcus asks, “what’s going on?” The security member answers, “the ferris wheel stopped working due to it losing its power supply. The sound you just heard is it finally being able to move again.” Marcus’s eyes widen with worry as he shouts, “MOCHI!” With no hesitation Marcus takes off the ferris wheel. The security members are about to chase after him, but change their mind after hearing Rayla say, “don’t worry he didn’t do or isn’t planning to do anything bad. For us he just broke some unfortunate news to us and he the reason he ran off just now is because his little brother might be on the ferris wheel and is worried.”   
The security members weren’t sure if they should believe them or not, but they can’t deny how logical and reasonable Rayla’s story sounds. They decided to let it go and gave them a warning not to cause another scene. They both nod and they security members leave. It takes some time for both of them calm down. Feeling just as worried for Mochi’s safety they also run in the direction of the ferris wheel.

Marcus who has just arrived on the scene pulls out his phone and calls Mochi. Hearing is phone ring Mochi pull out his phone and answers. Marcus is relieved to hear that Mochi sounds like he is alright and asked where he was at. Mochi tells him that him and Janet are getting off the ride right now. Marcus looks at the exit and the time he asks, “wait a minute did you say Janet? Don’t you mean Momo?” “I will explain everything in a bit,” says Mochi and he hangs up his phone. As they are getting off the ride Marcus calls out to Mochi and he notices him right away. Running up to his big brother Marcus kneels down and he received Mochi’s tackle hug. While picking him up Marcus watches as the attractive looking woman Mochi went on ride with walks towards them. Upon reaching them Janet introduces herself, “hello you must be Mochi’s older brother Marcus I presume? My name is Janet, I was one of the doctors that examined Mochi for when he came to visit at the clinic.” After Janet finishes her Momo returned to them a few minutes later.   
“Where you at Momo,” asked Marcus. After apologizing multiple times Momo explained her situation to him. Marcus decided to let it go since Momo isn’t one to lie. During the time Momo was explaining her situation to Marcus, Janet pretty much did a full body check on him. “Marcus really does look like an older version Mochi, but when Mochi said he was nerd I wasn’t expecting this all. Now that I think about it. . .where have I heard that name before,” thought Janet. At the corner of his eye Marcus noticed Janet giving him a strange look, so he asks, “is there something wrong?” Janet returns back to reality and she answers, “oh I am sorry um . . .when Mochi said you were nerdy I was kind of expecting.” Marcus jumps in by saying, “an super skinny guy wearing overalls, a bow tie, tight polo’s, thick square looking glasses, buck teeth, long shaggy hair and converse? Did that sum it all up?” Janet blushes, she also feels bad. Marcus takes it easy on her by saying, “you can relax. That stereotype has been going on for as long as I can remember.” Janet giggles and says, “in that case I must you do nerds justice. You are very handsome, your body is really well toned and you have style.” Momo giggles and says, “you should see his clothes at home. Your opinion will change really quickly.” “Eyyyyy,” exclaimed Marcus. The four of them laugh.

Janet stops laughing first and says, “that sounds like an invitation to me. Well if that’s what Marcus wants anyways.” Momo felt jealous and threatened, while Marcus felt kind of proud that someone as pretty as Janet is flirting with him. The four of them hear the footsteps of Sally and Rayla coming towards them. Rayla reaches them first and asks, “sorry we are late is everyone ok-. . .eh? MOM?” The five of them yell, “MOM?!?!?” Janet giggles and says, “oh my. I didn’t expect to you here Rayla.” Being the kid he is Mochi asks, “hey Janet. . .are you Rayla’s mom” Janet smiles as she nods to ask Mochi’s question. Marcus, Mochi and Momo drop their jaws from shock. Janet approaches Marcus in a flirty way, as she closes his jaw she asks, “is that a problem?” Marcus just shakes his head side to side. Janet really likes his response, so she smiles and says, “good. . I like honest men.” Despite the events that just happened Rayla felt extremely threatened and asks, “mom what are you doing here and how do you know them?’ Janet turns to face her and Sally, she answers, “you see as I was about to wait in line I ran into a recent patient of mine, which was Mochi. Him and I went on the ride together and as we got off I just so happened to meet Marcus. I must say Rayla when you said he was nerdy, I felt like you purposely left out how handsome he is. It’s no wonder you and Sally kept quiet about him.” Both Sally and Rayla blush from hearing that. “That isn’t the reason why,” said Sally in an flustered tone.

Janet turns to Marcus and says, “oh really? In that case I must find out why you were so drawn to him. Unless you are taken Marcus.” Marcus responds, “currently I am full time big brother.” Janet giggles and says, “I am pretty Mochi wouldn’t mind you and I spending some time to get to know each other. Isn’t that right Mochi?” Mochi wanted to ask something first before giving his answer, “do you like my big brother?” Janet giggles again and answers, “I am not sure yet, but from I can tell he is very respectful and kind. I wouldn’t mind dating someone younger than me.” Confused Mochi says, “you don’t look that old though!” Sally giggles and says, “Mochi she is thirty six.” Mochi’s jaw drops from hearing that. Janet smiles and asks, “well now that my dirty little secrets are out and about, how about we go get some dinner? I know a good place that has some really good Italian food.” Janet had them at food. Marcus didn’t want to say yes since Sally and Rayla would be joining them, but he decided to say yes since he didn’t want to be a bad big brother to Mochi. With that in mind after making sure they had the right address everyone leaves the fair and they get into their cars to head. After checking if Mochi had finished buckling up the trio head to the restaurant.


	9. Chapter 9 Games, Games, Games and Mochi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter of so you chose my younger brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I apologize for taking a while. If I am being honest chapter is a lot longer than I imagined that it would be, but overall it is now here and ready to be read. I hope you all enjoy it and before you read I have something to say.
> 
> I apologize in advance. 
> 
> The reason I am apologizing in advance is because I am not sure on how some of the readers will react to my characters and their details, so I am apologizing in advance in case if I ever do in this chapter and in the future.

It took twenty minutes for everyone to reach the restaurant that they all agreed to meet up at. As Marcus is getting out of the car Mochi asks, “hey big bro did you know that Janet was Rayla’s mom?” “Honestly Mochi I had no idea,” said Marcus as he closes his door. Once Mochi and Momo get out and close their doors, together with Marcus they start walking over to the entrance of the restaurant. Along the way Momo continues the conversation by saying, “well they do kind of look similar to one another. The only difference is one is older and one isn’t. Plus if I am being honest I think Rayla has a bigger chest.” Mochi laughs and says, “I think so too!” Marcus nudges Mochi in a playful way and with a teasing tone he asks, “since when did you become so perverted Mochi?” Mochi laughs so more as he answers, “no idea!” Marcus already knows when Mochi, became perverted and has thought about talking to him about it, but he is a little worried that it might drive a wedge between himself and Mochi so he decided to wait for the right moment to talk about it with him.

Looking at the sign of the restaurant Momo reads it aloud, “Real Italian huh? Sounds kind of modern.” “More like a lack of creativity in the name itself, but if Janet recommends it, then I guess the food will be better than the name right?” Momo shrugs her shoulders. Moving a little bit faster Marcus goes to open the door for Momo and Mochi. Once the three of them are inside an host walk up to them, after he greets them he asks, “welcome to Real Italian and yes if you are going to ask it is real Italian here. Are you looking for a table for three?” “Actually there is a party of six for us and I am not sure if one of us has already called ahead to put our name on the list.” The host goes behind the desk and starts looking through the tablet. As the host is looking through the tablet Marcus mentions that if someone did call ahead it might be under the name Janet. Hearing what Marcus has just mentioned to him, the host starts searching for that name. It turns out Janet really did put her name on the list ahead of time and they had just finished preparing there table. Grabbing six menu’s he guides them to their table.

What surprises them is that they are guided to a really fancy booth, in the far left corner of the building. The table cloth looked silky smooth and it touched all the way down to the floor. Marcus ends up sitting in the middle with Mochi to his left and Momo to his right. The host places down the six menu’s in the spots where the three of them are sitting and to where he thinks the others will sit. With all of the menus placed down the host says, “you server will be with you in an minute.” The three of them thank him and he returns to the front.

A few minutes later their server appears who appears to be female. “Hello my name is Xian and I will be your server today. Can I get you started with something to drink,” asked Xian. Marcus asks, “by any chance do you have a Blue Lagoon?” Xian smiles and asks, “virgin or non-virgin?” Marcus chuckles and answers, “two virgin please and if you can, make it fancy for my baby brother here.” Xian giggles as she rights down his drinks, she then looks at Momo and asks, “and for you?” Momo answers, “since they are being fancy can I get an Sherley Temple please?” “You sure can,” said Xian. Looking at the three of them she asks, “would like to order any appetizers or would you like to wait till the rest of your party arrives?” Mochi whispers, “I wanna wait!” Marcus looks at Momo who nods in agreement with Mochi. Marcus looks at Xian and responds, “we will wait.” Xian nods and goes to put in their drinks.

About eight minutes later Janet arrives, she goes to sit next to Mochi. As she is sliding in she says, “and here I thought I was going to arrive first.” Momo jokingly says, “well Marcus does have some mad skills in Mario Kart so it only makes sense that he is a good driver in real life.” “Oh hah HAH,” said Marcus. Janet joins in by saying, “so who is your main then? Mine is baby Peach, I like to use those baby karts since they have great acceleration.” The three of them are caught off guard from Janet knowing about Mario Kart. “What? I may be old, but it doesn’t mean I know a thing or two about video games,” said Janet in an teasing way. “You sure as heck don’t look old that’s for sure,” said Marcus as he glances at her chest. Mochi laughs a little as he says, “she sure doesn’t move like an old lady.” “Wha,” asked the confused Momo and Marcus. Janet giggles from Mochi’s response. 

A minute later Xian brings them their drinks, after she places their drinks in front of them she asks, “I see that you have another member at your table, can I get you anything?” Janet looks at Momo’s drink and answers, “I will have what she is having.” Xian nods as she says, “you got it.” Like before she takes off to put in her drink.  
During the time they are waiting for Rayla and Sally to join them they make small talk with one another. To their surprise they are really enjoying learning about one another. 

Twenty minutes later Sally and Rayla finally show up. . .

Sally sits next Janet, while Rayla sits to Momo. It can be seen that Rayla doesn’t like her mother. Another six minutes later Xian arrives with Janet’s drink, she then takes Rayla’s and Sally’s drinks. Sally wants what Momo is drinking, while Rayla wants want Marcus is drinking. Marcus is surprised on how everyone is wanting to drink the same thing that he and Momo are having. The same routine with Xian continues, however instead of everyone making small talk with on another they start looking over the menu. Mochi see’s they have pizza ravioli and he wants to try it, but at the same time he likes how they have an calzone. Marcus makes an suggestion, “why don’t I get the calzone and you can get the ravioli? We can halfzies like usual.’ Mochi face really brightened up after hearing that. Momo decided to go for the lasagna. Sally and Rayla decided to share the chicken parmesan. Janet deciding to go for a medium pizza, she offers to share with Marcus and Mochi since she remembered that they both love pizza. Marcus cracked a joke by saying that she must really like to share. Janet laughed really hard from saying that. Momo nudged Marcus really hard. “What was that for,” asked the confused Marcus. Momo answers, “do you know how wrong that sounds?” Everyone laughs on how confused Marcus looks.

Xian arrives with their drinks, as she is placing them down she says, “don’t worry dude I like to share as well.” Even bursts out in laughter from hearing that. “That is quite brave of you,” said Marcus. Xian continues to joke by saying, “I play FNAF with the lights out and with surround sound so yeah.” Marcus, Mochi and Momo give Xian an round of applause since they are nowhere nearly brave enough to do that. Once everyone had their laughs Xian took their orders and left. “I like her,” said Momo. “Big bro we need to give her a big tip,” said Mochi. “You would like to give her a big tip,” said Marcus. It wasn’t intended, but sounded like dirty joke and everyone was laughing hard again. 

While waiting for their food they once again made small talk with one another. It can be seen on Rayla’s face that she doesn’t like how friendly her mother is being with Marcus. No longer being able to contain herself Rayla gets up out of her seat, “sorry, but I need to use the restroom.” “I will go with you,” said Sally. Coincidentally Mochi needs to use the restroom as well and asked if he can go with them. They agreed to let him go with them. Since Mochi didn’t want Janet to get up, he just slide underneath the table and crawled out. Once he reached them they went to the restrooms.

When they reached the restrooms Rayla points to where Mochi’s restroom is and he heads on in. While Rayla and Sally are entering the restroom Rayla yells, “UGH I HATE MY MOM!” Sally kind of expected Rayla to say that so she wasn’t affected by her yelling. Letting out a sigh Sally says, “you know when you mentioned that your mom is aggressive, I didn’t think she would be that aggressive, let alone go after Marcus.” Rayla also lets out a sigh and she says, “I honestly didn’t think she would either, but in case she did I made sure to make Marcus sound as nerdy as possible so that she would lose any interest of wanting to meet up. I think we can agree that this situation is kind of ironic huh?” Sally agrees with her. By the time they finished talking out their frustrations they actually needed to use the restroom.  
During the time Mochi and the ladies are using the restroom Marcus, Momo and Janet continue to chat with one another. “So what else do you like Marcus,” asked Janet. Marcus answers, “I don’t want to sound like I have no life, but until Mochi showed up I just pretty much went to work, played video games and hangout with Sally and Rayla.” Momo and Janet giggle from his answers. Both of them can see how flushed Marcus looks from his answer. Being a little flirty Janet scoots a little closer to Marcus, their bodies are touching one another now. Feeling a little threatened Momo does the same. Marcus feels a little nervous, but at the same time a little happy to be this close to two women he considers really pretty. 

“I think you girls might have had too much to drink,” said Marcus in an joking way. The two ladies giggled from that. Since the table cloth is covering up to Marcus’s waist Janet decides to turn this into an opportunity for fun. “Oh yes Marcus, our drinks had so much more alcohol than we thought,” said Janet as she slowly moves her right hand underneath the table cloth, onto Marcus’s right leg. Marcus can feel her rubbing his right leg and tries to play it cool by showing he isn’t fazed. Momo is unaware of what Janet is doing, but regardless she plays along by hugging Marcus’s left arm and saying, “oh I agree that MY drink had a lot more alcohol in it than Janet’s!” “Oh I beg to differ Momo,” said Janet as she starts reach for the zipper for Marcus’s pants. A second later Marcus can feel his zipper being pulled down and Janet’s hand reaching into his pants. Marcus continued to show that he is unfazed. By doing so Janet takes as an ok for her to continue what she is doing. Momo continues to be unaware of what Janet is doing. 

Coincidentally Janet’s phone slipped out of her jacket pocket and falls underneath the table, she gasps and pulls her hand out of Marcus’s pants and quickly goes underneath the table. It didn’t take her long to find her phone, at the same time a certain thought crossed her mind, “maybe I should turn this into an opportunity as well?” Janet starts to slowly, yet quietly moves towards Marcus’s legs. The minute she reaches Marcus, Janet wastes no time in using her hands to reach into the gap where Marcus’s zipper is at and starts to pull out his dick. Janet’s jaw drops from what she sees. Marcus isn’t even fully hard, well she thinks he isn’t and yet his manhood is huge. Thanks to Janet’s choice of career she can figure out that Marcus is 8 and 1/2 inches big and he is not even hard. 

With no hesitation what so ever Janet starts to stroke Marcus’s manhood. It wasn’t shown, but Marcus is really enjoying what Janet is secretly doing underneath the table. As he was just about to moan, he managed to suppress it by pretending to adjust himself to be in an more comfortable position. Janet was impressed that he managed to quickly think on his feet. Unfortunately for Janet she isn’t able to contain herself any longer and immediately shoved half of Marcus’s manhood in her mouth. The pleasure he felt from Janet doing that caused him really tense up. “What’s wrong,” asked the confused Momo. Marcus quickly answers, “you know that moment when you close your toes and they immediately cramp up? That’s what happened.” “Oof I feel ya,” said Momo. As Janet is enjoying the tasted of Marcus’s manhood she thinks to herself, “nice save Marcus! I think I should reward you.” After removing her head from Marcus’s manhood, Janet makes sure her lips are nice and moist, she the places his manhood back into his mouth and begins sucking on it. Feeling Janet’s lips moving and down on his manhood Marcus is having a hard time containing the pleasure he is feeling right now. Feeling his legs tensing up Janet manages to form a smile on her face as she continues to suck on his manhood.

During the time Momo is continuing to chat with Marcus, she can feel him breathing a little hard and that his temperature is rising. “Are you feeling ok,” asked the concerned Momo. Marcus responds by saying, “yeah its just a little stuffy in here.” As Momo begins to adjust herself she accidentally bumps her leg into Marcus’s. Feeling that Marcus’s leg was really tensed up and seeing that it has been some time since Janet went underneath the table, she finally pieced it together. “No way. . .is Janet really,” thought Momo. With her curiosity outweighing her common sense, Momo immediately slides underneath the table. Janet’s eyes widen as she watches Momo slide underneath the table. Being caught in the act Janet accidentally takes Marcus’s manhood all the way into her mouth and it goes all the way to her throat. Momo watches and listens to the gagging sound Janet is making from Marcus’s manhood.

Getting close to Janet, Momo whispers, “are you insane! We are in an public restaurant and you are doing this to him? Ever hear of just bringing him over to his house or going to his?” Janet removes her head from Marcus’s manhood and his entire body shivers from her doing that, as she strokes his manhood to keep his semi hard on she whispers, “sorry, but all’s fair in love and war. I mean sure he is younger than me, but he is much more attractive than I thought he was.” Looking at his manhood Janet continues to speak, “and after seeing this I can’t help, but feel really sexually attracted to him as well.” Janet sticks out her tongue and begins to lick around the tip of Marcus’s manhood. Momo can no longer contain her jealousy and she pushes Janet off away from him.

Janet looks at Momo confused, she wasn’t sure if Momo was starting a fight or. . .

That question was answered quickly as Momo starts to suck on Marcus’s manhood. Of course it was sudden and it caused Marcus to tremble in pleasure. Since Momo’s lips weren’t moist Marcus could feel the difference instantly. Janet smirks as she licks her lips, while she watches Momo desperately trying to make Marcus come. Deciding to call a truce Janet whipsers, “how about for now we call truce and enjoy the moment?” Momo removes her mouth from Marcus’s manhood, she then looks at Janet in confusion. Janet smiles and whispers, “before you start sucking on his manhood make sure you wet your lips so he can feel more pleasure for when you suck on it.” Deciding to agree with the truce Momo does as she as Janet instructed and licked all around her lips. Once she was done with wetting her lips Momo once again put   
Marcus’s manhood back in her mouth. Marcus was able to enjoy it more now since Momo wet her lips.

Since Momo can’t even take his manhood halfway in Janet to join in by licking around the bottom half Momo cannot reach. Feeling a second set of lips around his manhood Marcus slightly lifts up the table cloth, he can see that Momo and Janet are going to town on his manhood. “What are you two doing,” whispered Marcus. Due to Janet not having her mouthful she whispers, “what do you think we are doing? While we are waiting for our food we are enjoying our appetizer!” Momo laughs a little she continues to suck on Marcus’s manhood. 

Hearing footsteps Marcus immediately lets of the table cloth and looks up, he can see Xian is approaching him and it seems she has brought him a refill. “Doh. . .bad timing,” thought Marcus. As Xian is placing his drink down she notices that everyone is gone, in an joking way she says, “oof your party was forced to leave huh?” Marcus chuckles and says, “yeah I failed to buff them in time.” Both of them laugh a little, after they had their laugh Marcus says, “alright, alright, but seriously what really happened is that three went to the restroom and two went out to smoke.” Xian giggles and asks, “let me guess it was the mother and daughter huh?” Marcus laughs to cover up a moan he was about to let it out, he felt Janet and Momo switch off and Janet took it all the way in again. “Wow I didn’t think you would notice,” said Marcus. Xian smiles and says, “well they had similar eyes and breasts so it is kind of give away.” “Really? I hadn’t noticed,” said Marcus. “Sure you didn’t, sure,” said Xian as she gives him teasing look as she walks away.

Marcus can feel Janet moving up on and on his dick pretty quickly, she is also being rough. Feeling his manhood starting to twitch Janet removes her mouth from his manhood and gestures to Momo to double decker him. With them working as a team, about ten lip strokes later Marcus fired his load right against the bottom of the table. Both of the ladies were impressed with the load he had just fired, but to Marcus and Momo’s surprise is that Janet actually cleaned up his manhood. With both of them returning to their seats, Janet gives Marcus a sexual look by licking her lips and gesturing that it was delicious. Feeling threatened Momo whispers, “next time I will make sure it is you and me.” Marcus is so caught from how good the release felt that he doesn’t respond. Both of them let it go since they pretty much figured out he is virgin.

Five minutes later everyone returns and there is food happens to show up not long after they have sat down. With their food server everyone begins to dig in. Like they said they would Marcus, Mochi and Janet shared their meals together. The three of them are surprised from how good each of their meals are. Like usual Sally and Rayla are looking at Janet with jealousy. 

After had finished with their meals they asked for the bill. After Xian brought them their bill Janet said it was on her since she had a lot of fun with everyone, but she say that she wants dessert next time. Marcus and Momo know where that was directed towards. Once everything was paid for everyone started to head out. Do to Marcus being the last one out of the booth, as he was sliding out Xian just so happened to be passing by and she joking says, “well aren’t you lucky to have an harem around you.” Marcus also jokingly replies, “oh hah hah Xian.” Both of them laugh a little, once they stopped laughing Xian asks, “so then is it alright to assume you are single then?” Marcus nods and says, “that’s right I am.” Xian smiles and asks for his phone. Of course Marcus gave it to her and she put in her number. Looking at the name of her contact he reads aloud, “secret boss huh?” Xian giggles a little. With a confidence Marcus says, “well I look forwards to conquering the secret boss.” “Well how bold you are,” said Xian. Marcus just chuckles and walks way.  
Mochi who watched the whole thing says, “wow you made a friend big bro.” Wrapping his left arm around Mochi he says, “yeah. . .that I did Mochi. That I did indeed.” Once they caught up with Momo they caught in the car and drove home. When they reached Marcus’s house Momo noticed it was really late and blurts out, “oh shoot I am going to be so tired tomorrow.” “Gotta work,” asked Marcus. Momo lets out an sigh and answers, “yeah I do.” Before she walks over to her car she asks, “is it cool if I can come over to chill in a few days?” “I don’t see why not,” answered Marcus as he shrugs his shoulder. With a smile Momo hugs him, after she lets go him she said see you later, got into her car and went home. Marcus turns to Mochi and asks, “wanna watch Infinity War before we go to bed?” Mochi yells at the top of his lungs, “YES!” Marcus says, “SHHH!” Both of them laugh and go inside, they start the movie and enjoy it together.

The next day. . .

It is now morning and Marcus has just woken up, he feels like he has just gotten the best sleep ever. After he finished he stretched he got out of his bed and went to go shower. During the time he is taking a shower he starts thinking about last night at the restaurant. “Wow. . . last night felt like a dream. I would of never thought that I would get teased so much by Janet and have it get turned into a blowjob. Adding to that I never would of guessed that Momo would join in. Honestly from how Janet was the entire time, it kind of felt like it was a game to her and she really wanted to play!” Finishing up his shower, he gets out, dry’s off and gets dressed. Dropping his thoughts about yesterday Marcus about his usual day with Mochi which is games, food and more games.

A week and an half later. . .

At this moment Mochi and Marcus are eating lunch right now. Feeling his phone vibrate on the table Marcus reaches over to pick it up. Looking at his phone he can that it is Ruby who is calling him. Answering his phone he says, “what’s up Ruby?” “Hey Marcus do you have moment, “asked Ruby. Marcus has just finished his lunch so he answers, “I just finished my lunch so I have some time.” “That’s great, because I need a favor,” said Ruby.

Ruby explains that there is a new location opening up two cities over and they are really lacking any skilled employees and the higher up asked Ruby if she could send an experienced staff member or two to go and help out. At first she wanted to send Sally, but for some reason she called HR and is now on personal leave, which means the only one she can rely on is Marcus. Ruby knows he doesn’t want to be bothered, because he has Mochi with him, but she is in a real bind right now. In hopes to get Marcus to go she said she pay him triple overtime. Marcus was really tempted to say yes, but the problem that is preventing him from going is that he has no one to watch Mochi and since he isn’t on good terms with Sally and Rayla. An idea hit Ruby like lightning, she offered to watch Mochi at her house while Marcus goes to work. Marcus was little skeptical about it, but he can tell Ruby is begging with all her might. Deciding to give in he accepted her offer, but he was going to check with Mochi first. Mochi gave him a thumbs to answer his question.

Feeling relieved Ruby immediately set out to go pick up Mochi. While Ruby was on her way Marcus got dressed for work and Mochi packed up his switch and everything he usually brings with it. 

Forty-five minutes later Ruby as finally arrived. Hearing her pull up Marcus yells that Ruby is here. Of course Mochi is ready to go and runs towards the door. Getting there before Mochi, Marcus opens the door and Mochi runs outside. After he closes the door and locks up, Marcus can see that Ruby is driving an family car, he forgets the name, but her recognizes it. As Mochi is getting in the back seat Ruby fills Marcus in about his shift, he will be working till midnight since he will be closing and helping the closers well. . .close properly. Marcus had an expression on his face that shows he is not liking this one bit. Of course Ruby apologizes to him multiple times and promises to make it up to him. Deciding to crack a joke to lighten the mood Marcus says to Mochi, “alright Mochi be good and don’t party too hard without me!” Mochi laughs and says, “it isn’t a party without you around big bro!” Ruby never gets tired of seeing how strong their bond is, at the same time she feels a little guilty for the things she has done with Mochi.

Waving goodbye Ruby shifts gears and drives off. Following her lead Marcus gets into his car, he punches in the new locations address, with the address now setup Marcus buckles up and takes off. 

Due to their being less traffic on the way to Ruby’s house it only took them twenty-five minutes to reach her house. Mochi is surprised to look at all the fancy/rich buildings. Finally reaching Ruby’s house, she pushes a button to open the gate. Mochi watches in awe as they pass by the gate and approach Ruby’s house. Mochi can’t believe his eyes. Ruby lives in an three story, really wide house. Mochi is completely speechless. After Ruby parks her car in front of the house she turns around to ask Mochi what he thinks about her house, but after seeing the expression his face that question was pretty much answered a long time ago. Giggling from his expression Ruby asks, “are you alright Mochi?” As predicted he didn’t answer and it caused Ruby to laugh hard. Once she finished having a good laugh she opens her car door and says, “alright come one Mochi.” This time he heard her and got out of the car. 

Unlocking the door and opening it up, Ruby gestures to Mochi to enter her home and he can’t believe what he can see. Ruby’s house is super fancy! It is exactly like what Mochi has seen on TV. Closing the door and locking it up Ruby starts to give Mochi a tour of her house. Guiding him to the living room he can see that the couches she has look like those fancy leather ones that make sounds that you see on TV and not too far away from them is an 110 inch plasma flat screen TV with built in surround sound. Mochi kept thinking about how awesome his video games would come out if played them on that. Looking behind the couches he can see that there is an vending machine filled with soda’s. Ruby cracked a joke by saying, “who needs an mini fridge when you can just get the machine” Mochi thought that was funny so he laughed. 

Ruby continued her tour of the house. . .

Guiding Mochi to the kitchen he can see that the counters are made out of black marble and above them are light brown wooden cabinets. To the left he can see one of those expensive electric grills that can cook can ten things at once and next to it is an really big oven. Next to those two house essentials is the fridge and it is huge. Curious Mochi asks, “why did you get a big fridge Ruby?” Ruby answers, “that because my pallet is unique and since I don’t like to eat out as much I tend to stock up on food and drinks.” Since Mochi is young and doesn’t have a high vocabulary yet he asks, “what is a pallet?” Of course Ruby forgot Mochi is young mentally, but not physically so she answers, “an pallet is an smart term for saying types of food one likes to eat. For example your pallet would be Italian since you love pizza right?” “Ooooh! I get it,” said Mochi. With his question now answered Mochi asked what was on the second and third floor? Ruby just smiled as she guided Mochi up the stairs to the second floor.

Reaching the second floor Mochi can see that there are four rooms and each one has a sign on it. The room that is in front of them has a sign the emoji who looks sick, Ruby tells him that room is the restroom. Mochi thought it was funny that she chose that as a sign for the restroom. Looking to left, a little further down is another room and there is a sign that looks like a dog on there. It turns out that room is an huge room that keeps a lot of pets in there, Ruby told him that she will let them see her pet the next time he comes and visit since some of them are going through a resting period. Mochi felt sad, but he understands that it isn’t his house. On the far end on the left Mochi asks what is in that room. It turns out that is a video game room and this one Mochi can go and see. Looking around that room Mochi can see that Ruby has everything. From VR to old arcade games like the first Jurassic Park shooter and crazy taxi, she even has those pods for those flying shooting games. Mochi thought he was heaven when looked all around the room. Ruby couldn’t help snicker a little from the expression that is shown on Mochi’s face.

Leaving the room Mochi notices that the final door is at the very end of the hallway on the right side. Ruby tells him that room is for adult games like poker, black jack, slot machines, etc. Mochi always wanted to try playing a slot machine and he asked if he can try. Ruby didn’t think there would be any harm for him to try it so they enter the room. Looking around the room, Mochi thinks it looks like a casino that you would go and stay at in Las Vegas. Even though it wasn’t a joke Ruby thought it was funny and she giggled. Grabbing a handful of quarters from an small jar that she keeps near the slot machine. Picking up a few quarters from her hand, she carefully hands them to Mochi. Putting a quarter into the slot machine and pulling the lever, Mochi watches as the roulettes start to spin. A minute later the roulettes start to stop one by one, sadly Mochi didn’t win that time, but regardless he tries again. 

Many tries later. . .

So far Mochi had the whole win some, lose some thing going on, but he is having fun. Putting in his last quarter Mochi gives the machine one last pull. “There they go,” said Mochi. Both Ruby and himself watch the slots go. A minute later the slots stop and Mochi has won the jackpot. Both of them let out a cheer of joy as they hug each other from him winning the jackpot. Since Ruby hadn’t empty the machine in a while, a lot of quarters came spilling out of the machine. Since Ruby wasn’t expecting that at all she felt sad that she had pick all of them up. Being the good kid he is Mochi helped her pick up all of the quarters. It took about forty minutes for them to pick of all the quarters that were on the ground. Filling parched Ruby suggest that they go down to the kitchen for something to snack on and drink some water. Mochi liked that idea and he told her that sounds so good. 

Heading downstairs and entering the kitchen, both of them wash their hands. Since Ruby doesn’t have that many items for kids she offered to make Mochi an peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Mochi thought that sounded great and he told her that. With smile Ruby happily made that sandwich for him and she even got him a cold glass of water with ice in it. After they sat down and ate together, Mochi helped put away the dishes and they went to the living room. 

Sitting down on the couch together Ruby grabs the remote and turns on the TV. As she is scrolling through her movies Ruby asks Mochi if there was a movie he wanted to watch. Mochi thought about it and he asked if she had the first Avengers movie. Luckily for him she did and she set up to play. With the movie starting to play Ruby pulls Mochi close to her and they snuggle up with one another. To his surprise Mochi actually likes this whole couples snuggling thing. 

A few movies later and after eating dinner. . .

It is five till seven o’clock and both of them hear the doorbell ring. Both of them look at each other confused. Ruby knows Marcus shouldn’t be finished for work and she wasn’t expecting any company today. Opening a drawer underneath the counter she pulls out an ipad and unlocks it. Tapping an app that lets her see what her security cameras can see, she taps the security camera that is also her door bell. Looking at the screen she can see three woman at her front door and she recognizes them. “Hey guys what’s up with the surprise visit,” asked Ruby. One of them who has blonde hair responds, “what are you talking about Ruby? It is your turn to hold our game night!” Ruby realizes what day it is and says, “oh shoot! Is that today? Sorry ladies I have completely forgot! Hang on let me unlock the door for you.” Switching over to the security locks for her house, she taps the icon for the door and it open up for them.

As they are walking in and entering the kitchen that some blonde lady yells, “hey girl how are you. . .eh?” The blonde lady looks at Mochi and asks, “hey Ruby since when did you get a kid?” Mochi feeling flustered Ruby yells, “HE ISN’T MY KID! I CALLED IN A FAVOR FROM A FRIEND FROM WORK AND IN RETURN I HAD TO BABYSIT HIS LITTLE BROTHER!” The blonde women bursts out in laughter. An orange haired appeared from behind her and said, “jeez Ruby you know she was teasing you.” “Yeah Ruby even I knew she was kidding,” said the third woman who was getting an soda from the other room.   
The blonde woman notices that Mochi is staring at her body, even though he is kid and probably at the age to be curious about these things she decided to tease him. “Well hello there cutie I am Diamond,” said that blonde woman as she approached Mochi. Both of them extend out their right hand and they shake. 

As they are shaking hands Mochi couldn’t help, but check out her body. Now that he can look at her closely Mochi can see that Diamond has short platinum blonde hair that goes slightly past her neck and she cerulean eyes. For her skin it was light and has a little color to it. As for her body she looked fit since her arms and legs looked skinny, but had some muscle to it. Of course Mochi looks at her breasts which were F-cups and her ass looked a little big, but compared to Sally’s he thought it was eh. For her outfit she had an white tank top and blue tight shorts. It turns out that she had just came from a workout and didn’t have time to go home and change so she used the spare clothes that she stored in her trunk. 

After they let go of each others hands the other woman with orange hair approaches Mochi, as she extends her right hand out she says, “hello there Mochi, my name is Opal.  
Like before as Mochi shakes her hand he takes a look at her body. The first thing he noticed was that Opal had wavy/curled hair that goes slightly past her shoulders. Looking closely her eyes are light brown and her skin is kind of light. Just like Ruby and Diamond she has an nice figure, but she is a little more on the skinny side. Even though her breasts aren’t that big, Mochi thought that she has nice legs, he even thought that her small butt was nice as well. Looking at her outfit she has an puffy garnet sweater and black skinny jeans. 

Footsteps are being heard coming around the corner at the same time the third lady says, “oh I heard we are having Mochi! How did you know I love that stuff?” The third woman appears and starts looking around, as she does she asks, “where is the Mochi?” Ruby, Diamond and Opal snicker a little from hearing her question. The third has an expression of confusion on her face as she looks at the other three woman. Ruby clears things up by saying, “there isn’t any Mochi that is name of the young man right here.” “Ah,” exclaimed the third woman. Walking up to Mochi and leaning forward she into Mochi’s eyes and says, “I am sorry sweetie I didn’t know they met you.” As she gently grabs Mochi by the chin she says, “hello there Mochi my name is Jade.” “Like from Mortal Kombat,” asked Mochi. Jade giggles and answers, “well not from that, but if it is spelled J-A-D-E then yes.” Mochi nods to answers her question.

Looking at her body Mochi notices that she is a black woman with long dark silky hair, however her eyes had an lime green color and Mochi thought there were really pretty. Jade is wearing jacket with the zipper all the way up to her chest, it is thanks to that, that Mochi has an idea of how her breasts were and they are at least D-cups. Mochi couldn’t help but stare at her butt and he didn’t want to admit it, but her butt was much better than Sally’s, he even thought that she had really nice legs. Looking at her waist it was very close to an hour glass figure.

After they shook hands Jade looks at Ruby and asks, “well even though we are all here can we still continue game night?” Mochi shrugs and answers, “well I am babysitting. Unless Mochi doesn’t mind spending the rest of the night in the gaming room that is.” The minute Mochi heard gaming room his eyes light up like a anime character. Diamond giggles from seeing the expression on Mochi’s face and she says, “I guess that answers that question.” With that everyone started to head upstairs to the second floor, while Ruby was setting up the gaming room for Mochi, the other three ladies went to the adult games room to set up. Once Mochi was in the clear Ruby says that she will come and check on Mochi every fifteen minutes to see if he is ok. Mochi nods and wishes her luck. To make sure her friends don’t suspect anything she kisses him on the forehead and heads over to the adult room.

Returning to her friends Ruby can see that her friends have already set up a card game and the chips have already been evenly handed out. “Alright ladies lets get this game night started,” said Ruby. Of course they start of the game with a shot of whiskey, but Ruby made it clear that she was only going to have one since she has to keep an eye on Mochi. Opal teases her by saying oh come on Ruby we know you can handle up to five, before you start to feel the alcohol. Ruby was really hoping they would forget about that, but since she can’t wiggle out of it she is stuck. Luckily she had a lot of meat for dinner so she should be ok. After downing their first shots they start the game.

An hour later and an half later. . .

Mochi is playing in the star wars battle pod. Right now he is trying to successfully pass all of the missions without trying to fail the crucial parts at the very end. Unfortunately he has failed the last level and of course he is unhappy that he lost, but it doesn’t change the fact that is having a lot of fun. Checking his phone he can see that Ruby should be coming in to check on him.   
Ten minutes pass. . .

For some reason Ruby still hasn’t came to check in on him. Regardless he really needed to use the restroom and couldn’t wait any longer. Leaving the gaming room Mochi runs towards the restroom, he quickly enters and closes the door. Once he was finished using the restroom he went to wash his hands. Turning around he can see the towels are right behind, he turns off the water and dries his hands. Not long after he opens the door he bumps into Opal and falls. “Oh I am sorry little man,” said Opal as she kneels down to help Mochi up. With Mochi now back on his feet, he moves out of the way so Opal can use the restroom. Before she closes the door she asks, “hey little man could you wait a minute?” Mochi nods. Opal closes the door and uses the restroom. 

Twenty minutes later. . .

Opal finally leaves the restroom after she has washed her hands. Looking at Mochi explains why she asked him to wait for her, “you see little man I could use your help with something in the game we are playing. What do say? Wanna help a pretty lady out?” Mochi is confused and he raises his right eyebrow to show it. Believing that she is nice person like Ruby he shrugs off any doubts and answers, “sure why not.” Opal smiles and says, “awesome! Follow me little man!” Diamond starts walking to the room her and the other ladies are in and Mochi follows her. 

Entering the room Mochi can hear the women laughing really hard. Hearing the door opening up all three of them turn to look at the two of them. Confused Ruby asks in an confused tone, “Mochi? Why did you bring him here Opal?” Opal smiles as she answers, “you will see.” Opal brings Mochi to a big table that is used for card gambling. Without warning Opal picks up Mochi and puts him on the center of the gambling table. Confused all of them ask, “what are you doing Opal?” In playful tone she answers, “what else am I doing? I am betting Mochi.” Ruby and Jade facepalm themselves. Opening up her fingers so that she could see Jade says, “I have should of guessed that Opal would try to get out of this one since she is out of chips.” Opal playfully says, “oh come on ladies! I know we have had one too many, but how can you say no to this adorable face? I know I can’t!” Mochi looks to his left to look at Ruby, it was clear as day that she is drunk and it is proven even more so by her saying, “alright fine, but lets make it interesting.” DO to the rest of the girls being one shot away from being drunk, they easily decided to play along. In an teasing way Jade asks, “so what are the benefits of winning Mochi?” Leaning forwards with an sexual smirk on her face Ruby answers, “for whoever wins Mochi they can do whatever they want for five minutes.” “I’m game,” said Diamond. The other two ladies agreed not long after she did.

“THEN LET THE GAMES BEGIN!”

They passed out their cards and they began to play. Mochi learned that they are playing Texas holdem. Mochi thought it funny that he is a prize to win and felt a little proud at the same time. A few minutes later an winner was announced and it was Diamond. “Yay I won,” shouted Diamond. Without hesitation she stands up, grabs Mochi and pulls her towards him. Like it was normal she sat Mochi at the edge of the table and says, “well hello there.” In a shy tone Mochi responds, “uh. . .hi.” The women laugh at Mochi from how shy he is acting, Ruby on the other hand is pretend laughing, deep down she is feeling really jealous. For a good minute Mochi keeps looking back and forth between Diamonds lips and breasts. “It might be the alcohol getting the best of me, but he is kind of cute and I think he is starting at my breasts. Maybe I should give him a kiss,” thought Diamond. Leaning forward, she makes sure that she is not far, yet not too close to Mochi’s face, she puckers her lips multiple times to see how Mochi reacts. To her surprise he looks like he really wants her to do it. Giving into the alcohol and her desires she kisses Mochi right on the lips, she kisses him for a long time.

The ones watching all this happen cover their mouths to joke around. Ruby on the hand is trying so hard not interfere right now. Do to Diamond having her hands near Mochi’s manhood she can feel him getting hard. “Is this kid really getting hard right now? Is that even possible,” thought Diamond. Slowly moving hands towards his manhood, she confirms that he is getting hard. Now with curiosity and the alcohol taking over her actions, she unzips his pants and pulls out his manhood. Opal who is the closest to her shouts, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING DIAMOND?” Moving her face close to his manhood, Diamond sticks out her tongue and licks the tip of Mochi’s semi hard on. “Mmmm,” said Diamond. Taking a few more licks it can be see that Diamond likes what it is going on. Finally putting the top half of his manhood in her mouth, she finally starts sucking on his manhood.

The watching friends are shocked, yet slightly turned on from watching Diamond suck on some kid they have just met manhood. Ruby cannot believe that someone other than her is having an sexual experience with Mochi. The remaining few minutes felt like hours as Ruby watches Diamond continues to suck on Mochi’s manhood. “Times up,” yelled Ruby. Luckily for her Diamonds time really was up. Removing her lips and pulling away from Mochi’s manhood, in an sad tone Diamond says, “aww looks like our time is up. Don’t worry I will make sure to win you again.” When Diamond was done teasing Mochi she put his manhood back into his pants and she zips it up. Mochi didn’t say it, but he felt embarrassed from Diamond doing that, he then slides back to the middle of the table.

Like before the four women started their game played against one another. This time the winner was Jade. Unlike Diamond, Jade chose not to be forceful and gestured for Mochi to come to her. Mochi felt relieved since it hurt his rear end from sliding against the table. When he reached Jade she picked him up and sat him on her lap. Opal teased her by saying, “heh its like holding your kid again huh?” “Oh shush, just because he is about to be an adult now doesn’t mean I am not sad that he is growing up,” said Jade. Two minutes have passed and the women continue to chat with one another. Jade can feel Mochi shifting his body a little, she whispers to him. “what’s wrong um. . .Mochi?” Mochi whispers back, “um. . .I can’t get comfortable.” Thinking that she isn’t comfortable to sit on, she whispers, “am I not comfortable to sit on?” Mochi shakes his head side to side, he then whispers back, “it is because of something else.” 

Jade snickers from piecing together on why he is uncomfortable. “Would you like a mothers help,” whispered Jade. Mochi shyly nods up and down. Using both her hands Jade quietly unzips Mochi’s pants and pulls out his manhood. Jade was surprised that he still has an hard even after a little bit of time passed. While using her right hand to pretend to keep Mochi at an normal posture, she uses her left hand start stroking Mochi’s manhood. Despite his manhood being dry Jade was able to allow Mochi to feel a lot more pleasure than normal. In Mochi’s case he is really enjoying how soft Jade’s hands are and how gentle she is moving. Mochi is used to everyone being a little rough on him so this change of pace felt really nice to him. Unfortunately for him his time was up and Jade quickly put his manhood back in his pants and zipped them up.   
Returning to the center once again Mochi sits down and the ladies continue to play. This time Ruby has won and with joy Mochi quickly rushed over to Ruby. With Mochi now in her arms she hugs him tightly. Both of them are relieved that they have returned to each other. Diamond and Jade actually felt a little insulted, yet jealous that Mochi moved so quickly towards Ruby after what they did for him. They both think it might be the alcohol influencing them right now, but they want to get Mochi to rush to them like that and maybe, just maybe. . . make him cum. 

A few second after Mochi is embraced Ruby, her glasses come loose and fall off. “Oops,” said Ruby. Ruby asked Mochi if he could get off her so she can look for her glasses. With Ruby kneeling down on the ground she starts to look for her glasses. Of course Mochi knew she is pretending since she really isn’t trying to look for her glasses, because she is loosening up her top and is pulling out her breasts. With her breasts now out and bare in front of Mochi, he wastes no time unzipping his pants and pulling out his manhood. Ruby immediately sandwiched his manhood between her breasts. Opening up her mouth and sticking out her tongue, she lets her drool drop between her breasts. With Mochi’s manhood and her breasts now slick enough, he was able to feel more pleasure than before. Even though Mochi thought it was little weird for Ruby to use her drool in such a way, he can’t deny he is really enjoying how her breasts feel now. Not being able to contain himself anymore, Mochi grabs Ruby by the face and starts to make out with Mochi. Feeling so turned on from how well he is able to kiss her now and use his tongue well, Ruby increased the pace of how fast she was moving her breasts. Mochi and Ruby can feel that he is about to cum soon, but unfortunately the three ladies yell, “times up!”

With sad expressions on their faces they make themselves presentable and they returned to the their seats, well in Mochi’s case the center of the table. Ruby’s friends didn’t even ask if anything happened, instead they eagerly wanted to get back to the game. The winner of this game was Opal and compared to everyone else she didn’t look that eager to try something. 

Seeing that she doesn’t look that happy Mochi slowly makes his way over to her. Upon reaching her, she picks him up and sits him in her lap, but has him facing her. After he adjusts himself Opal pulls him closer to her body. When the lower half of his body presses against her stomach, Opal can feel his manhood against her stomach and it twitched. “Has this kid been hard this entire time? Well Diamond did give him a blowjob earlier and since he is very young it might have been too much of a stimulation for him? Poor kid, I should give him a hand,” thought Opal. Pulling his head closer to her chest, Opal uses her right hand to like how everyone else did, pull out his manhood and like what Jade was doing before, she started jacking him off. Mochi is aware that her breast size is close to Ruby’s and it causes a rise in pleasure for him. At the same time Opal is also getting a rise of pleasure from Mochi breathing between her breasts, she is surprised that she could even feel him breathing through her thick shirt. 

The watching friends can see that Opal is enjoying what is going on from how red her face is. At the same time Opal can see that her friends are also getting turned on from watching what she is doing. It didn’t take her long to figure out that she was caught in the act, yet she was taking great joy out of it. Opal can feel Mochi’s manhood twitching a lot and she knows full well what that means. Hearing that she has an minute left, she starts moving at the fastest pace she could move her hand. Opal dropped trying to be subtle and keeping quiet exactly what she was doing. The minute they yelled her time was up, Mochi’s time was up as well and he fired his load right into Opals hand. A loud, “hgnh. . .ah” was heard from Mochi. Ruby knew what happened so she gets up, grabs a few napkins, she then walks over to Opal and hands them to her. It took Opal few minutes to clean up the spots of his explosion and it can be seen on her face that she is taking great pride in what she did.

“So shall we continue or should we play different game,” asked Ruby to her friends. All of them felt their pride her that Opal was able to get Mochi to cum, while they could not. Want to redeem themselves they all agree to continue the card game. Enjoying the afterglow of finally getting a release Mochi happily sits back in the center of the table with a smile on his face. “Your fly is down little man,” said Opal. As Mochi is about close his zipper Ruby says, “don’t trouble yourself Mochi. Just keep it down, since it is just going to get pulled down again.” Despite feeling embarrassed Mochi chose not say anything, however the sight of seeing four women wanting him did make him feel special.

The first round was over and this time Ruby has won. With a sexual smile on her face, Ruby uses her right index finger to gesture to Mochi to come over to her. Of course he does without question and he sits on the edge of the table. Ruby pulls out his manhood, she notices that his manhood wasn’t cleaned and she says, “oh Opal tsk, tsk, tsk. You didn’t clean him up. I guess I will have to do what you couldn’t.” Of course Ruby would happily do it since she never gets tired of doing what loves to do with Mochi and that is have sex. With his manhood in her mouth she sucks out the excess cum, before she starts her blowjob. Mochi’s body trembles from a mixture of sensitivity and pleasure from Ruby cleaning up his manhood. Now that his manhood is clean Ruby continues with the actual blowjob. The watching ladies are enjoying the wet sounds she is making as she sucks on his manhood. Ruby notices that they aren’t even trying to hide how they are enjoying from what is going on right now. “I really can’t wait till my turn,” said Diamond. Both Jade and Opal spoke in unison by saying, “you will have to wait after me!” Both of them look at each other and laugh hysterically. “Just how drunk are they? Well I can’t really say anything since I am on the same level of drunk they are at,” thought Ruby.

With her time up, Ruby tightens her lips around Mochi’s manhood as she slowly pulls her mouth away from his manhood. Everyone watches as Mochi’s body shivers from the pleasure, he is trying really hard to not moan. A loud popping sound is heard as Ruby full removes her lips from Mochi’s manhood. “How about we raise the stakes,” asked Ruby, her friends lean forward to show they are listening to what Ruby wants to say. With a smile Ruby says, “who about we waive the time limit and instead keep him until someone else wins in the game. However if we take too long in taking our turn in the game we will have to stop what we are doing until the game is over and someone wins.” Jade, Opal and Diamond take a moment to think. While they are taking their sweet time Ruby strokes Mochi’s manhood with her right hand to try and get him hard. Once her friends came to a decision they accepted the new terms.

Since Ruby has her hands full they skipped her as the dealer and the cards were passed to Jade. Of course while Jade is shuffling the cards and passing them out, Ruby went right back to sucking on Mochi’s manhood, she purposely made it look like she is enjoying it to mess with her friends and to her surprise it is actually working. Every time it reaches Ruby’s turn she purposely takes her time just enjoy the moment of tasting Mochi’s manhood. 

At the end of this round for the first time it is a tie between Ruby and Diamond. “So how are we supposed to go about this,” asked Diamond. Ruby stops sucking on Mochi’s manhood to help figure out what to do. With smile Diamond says, “well I don’t mind sharing. Unlike Ruby who wants to hog him all to herself.” “Well you are not wrong,” said Ruby. “I have an idea that we can both agree on,” said Diamond as she rises from her seat. Walking up to Ruby and Mochi, she unbuttons his pants and pulls them down. Mochi felt embarrassed and it caused him to look at Jade and Opal with his face flushed. The two of them thought him feeling embarrassed was adorable. Diamond places her right hand on his chest and she gently pushes him down on the table. 

Ruby catches on to what she wants and decides to start licking around Mochi’s balls. “How kind of you,” said Diamond as her face gets close to Mochi’s manhood. Instead of taking the top half of Mochi’s manhood into her mouth she takes the whole thing. Mochi’s can feel Diamonds tongue rubbing against his manhood as she takes it all the way to the base, his body rises up from the combined pleasure of both Ruby’s and Diamonds tongues. Being nice Diamond and Ruby switch between sucking his manhood and his balls from time to time. While being upside down Mochi can see that Jade and Opal are licking around there lips in arousal from watching their friends having their way with him. All four of them are surprised with themselves since none expected they would be doing such a thing with each other, let alone with a kid.   
Like before Jade shuffled the cards and passed them out. Ruby and Diamond took advantage of them alternating between each other to make it easier for their turns. 

The next round is over and this time it is Jade who is victorious. With sadness in their eyes, Ruby and Diamond dress up Mochi, he sits up and hops off the table. Walking over to Jade’s seat he can see that she is wearing shorts. Mochi didn’t even know she was wearing shorts since he was so focused on her breasts earlier. When Mochi reaches her she stands up out of her seat. Like usual Mochi is confused and it shows on his face. With an smirk Jade says, “you can go ahead and sit down first Mochi.” Doing what she said he sat down first. Once he was comfortable, she starts to lower her body so she can sit down as well. As she is getting close to sitting on Mochi she secretly pulls down her shorts and she carefully sits on Mochi, she makes sure not to put her full body weight on him. Mochi watched as her butt rests on top of his manhood. Feeling that he is till fully hard, Jade starts to move her hips back and forth in an grinding motion. As she is grinding her hips back and forth Jade tugs on Mochi’s pants, she is trying to hint that she wants him to take them off. 

Catching on to the hint Jade was dropping, Mochi carefully pulls down his pants. Feeling him move, Jade slightly raises her hips so it would be easier for him to take off his pants. No longer feeling any movement Jade sits back down onto Mochi. Jade can feel Mochi’s manhood pressing against her butt. As Jade continues to move her hips back and forth again, but this time clenches her butt cheeks around his manhood. This is a new experience to Mochi so he doesn’t know how to feel about it, but what he does know is that he likes how it feels. The girls can tell what she is doing. Surprisingly they are giving her the nod of approval. What they didn’t expect though is what happened next. Mochi cummed a lot faster than normal and due to Jade’s butt cheeks squeezing his manhood upwards, his load fires straight upwards. Luckily for Mochi he missed Jades hair, unfortunately though it landed on his shirt. Ruby let out sigh since she was wasn’t the one who made him cum. Getting up from her seat Ruby asks, “you know how about we drop this game and move onto the next game?”

All of the girls look at her, they have expressions on their faces that show how curious they are about the next game. With smile Ruby says, “the next game will be. . .” They all wait in excitement. 

“THE GAME IS TO HAVE FUN WITH MOCHI,” shouted Ruby.

Everyone smiles with excitement.

All four ladies rise out of their seats, everyone except Jade walks over towards Mochi. “I don’t think I will be needing these anymore,” said Jade as she takes off the remainder of her clothes. Mochi watches as Jade unzips her jacket, taking off her jacket Jades breasts bounce out. Mochi gulps from the sight of watching them bounce out. The reason he gulped is because this is the first time he has seen breasts bounce out in an sexual way. Along the way everyone takes off all of their clothes as well. Reaching them first Ruby has the honor of standing Mochi up on the chair and taking off his shirt. At the same time Mochi is getting his shirt removed Opal kneels down a little and engulfs his manhood. Diamond pouts since she isn’t the first one to start sucking on Mochi’s manhood and she regrets taking so long to take off her clothes.   
Deciding to go for the next best thing, after Mochi had his shirt removed Diamond squeezes her breasts together and shoves them in Mochi’s face. Opal feels his manhood twitch a few times from what Diamond had did. Seeing that Mochi is confused Diamond says, “open your mouth so you can suck on them.” Of course he listens and does just that. Diamond feels like she is heaven from her breasts sucked, she couldn’t remember the last time she has felt such a sensation. 

With Mochi now fully hard she stands up and turns around. Leaning forwards and sticking her butt out she says, “sorry little man, but I am not one for oral.” Mochi doesn’t understand by what she meant by oral, but he did figure out what she wants. Without hesitation he grabs her by her waist and shoves his manhood full force into her. Opal lets out an huge moan from Mochi being so forceful and she only gets louder as he continues to take her from behind. Diamond and Jade who haven’t experienced this compared to Ruby, are taken aback from him knowing what to do and so roughly at that. Did they care?. . . . .Nope. Ruby takes this opportunity to start making out with Mochi again, she is getting a huge rise from feeling his tongue wrap around hers once again. Now feeling curious enough Jade approaches them and asks, “hey um . . .can I try.?” 

Ruby stops to look at her and she can see that she really wants to kiss him. Being so understanding of what Jade wants, she allows her to get what she wants. Gesturing for Mochi to go ahead, he looks at Jade and she leans forward. Their lips touch one another. At first it started off as normal, gentle kisses against each others lips, after time passed it turned into an adult kiss. Opal can feel Mochi slowing down on his thrust so she turns slightly to her left. Seeing that Mochi is more focused on kissing she took things into her own hands and started moving her hips herself. In all honesty she didn’t mind doing it at all, in fact she is really is enjoying taking charge of this. Feeling left out Diamond started touching herself by rubbing her womanhood. Seeing that Diamond is feeling left out Ruby gesture for her to come closer. With them now standing next too each other they start making out and Ruby starts using her fingers to make Diamond feel good by rubbing her womanhood. Diamond returns the favor by doing the same too Ruby.

Opal is feeling such a turn on from all this, that it causes her to cum first. Her friends are shocked from her being the first one to cum. Ruby is impressed on how much Mochi has improved. Everyone watched as Opal’s body trembles as Mochi pulls out his manhood right out of her womanhood. Diamond swooped in to sucked away all of Opal’s juices. It can been seen on her face that she is enjoying the mixture of Opal’s juices and Mochi’s manhood. Unfortunately for Diamond and Ruby, Jade called dibs for the next go. “Mochi was it? Would you rather be called by your name or little man,” asked Jade. Mochi answered, “I prefer my name since I want to make you feel good too.” All three of them thought, “how cute!”

Jade gestures for Mochi to sit down in his chair. Once he sat down Mochi watches as Jade positions herself for what she plans on doing. With the front of her body facing Mochi and with Diamond standing up his manhood, Jade lowers her hips. Testing the waters, she only allows the tip of his manhood enter her womanhood. Jade was surprised, she was comparing it to an adults manhood so she assumed it was going to hurt, but instead it was the complete opposite of what she thought. Despite her feeling no pain it at all, it actually feels really good, she even thought it might be the perfect fit. Taking in the rest of his manhood she was happy to find out that it was the perfect fit. Taking it easy on Mochi, Jade grinds her hips back and forth. Both of them felt a good amount of pleasure from her just doing that. While Jade is grinding on Mochi, Ruby takes this opportunity to teach him something new. 

Standing on the right side of Mochi, Ruby takes his hand and places it against her womanhood. Ruby already knew Mochi is going to be confused so she chooses to explain and guide him through it.  
“I am going to teach you new way to please a woman ok Mochi?” He nods. “First gently move your hand up and down against my womanhood. The reason I am telling you to be gentle is because you need to remember this is a woman’s special place.” Doing what she told him, Mochi starts to gently rub Ruby’s womanhood, he didn’t even need to look at her to see if he is doing it right since he can hear her breathing hard. A few minutes pass and Ruby thinks that Mochi is ready for what to do next. “Alright Mochi now I am going to teach you the next step.” As Mochi is about to nod his entire body tenses up. The reason Mochi’s body tensed up is because Jade started bouncing on him. “Let me know if I am hurting you ok Mochi,” said Jade. Mochi responds to her by saying, “I think I would like it. . .ahhhh. . .if you moved –urk- faster.” Jade giggles from how he was trying not to moan, but since he was polite and trying his best for her, she was more than happy to oblige to his request and started bouncing on him faster. It was clear as day that Mochi was really enjoying how Jade was bouncing on him. Opal who is still recovering can hear the slapping sounds of Jades ass colliding with Mochi’s legs. Diamond who is watching all this is feeling extremely aroused and can’t wait for her turn.

Regaining Mochi’s attention Ruby continues from where they left off. “Since your hands are smaller than an adults Mochi I want you to have your middle and index finger like this.” After Ruby demonstrates how to have his two fingers close to each other, Mochi imitates what she does. “Now moving your fingers like so, but remember to be gentle.” Doing what Ruby has just demonstrated, Mochi sticks his two fingers into Ruby’s womanhood, she let out an moan of pleasure from him doing that. Jade and Diamond looks at her with an expression that practically said wow. Jade turned her attention back to Mochi due to her feeling his manhood starting to twitch a lot inside of her. Since it is a safe day for her she says, “go ahead and let it all out Mochi, it is an safe day for me.” Not even a few seconds after Jade said that he cummed right inside of her, he ended up unintentionally thrusting his fingers a little deeper into Ruby’s womanhood and it caused her to moan extremely loud. While Mochi is continuing to cum inside of her, Jade also continues to hug him tightly. “Wow. . .how can he. . .cum so much,” thought Jade.

The three of them are gasping for air. Jade managed to regain the strength in her legs and she stands up. Everyone including Opal who has caught her second wind, watches as Jade stands up. All of them can see that her legs are shaking as stands and moves out of the way. Diamond who is reaching the limit of patience after watching Jade get up, she thinks that it must of felt amazing if Jade is having trouble standing up.  
Sadly for all of them Mochi seems to be winded from all of this happening at once. Ruby looks at him and asks, “are you ok Mochi? Can you still go on?” Mochi catches his breath and answers, “I am can still go on, but I feel like I don’t have any energy.” Looking at Ruby Diamond asks, “hey Ruby do you have anymore of that?” Ruby knows what she is talking about and she responds, “I always have some on standby, especially if I have an nine hour turn around shift.” Opal catches on to what she is talking about, but she is concerned, she asks, “is it really a good idea to give one of those to a kid?” Jade shrugs as she says, “I had a few when I was his age and I was fine, a little wired but fine.” Ruby thinks for a minute, before she goes to get what they are talking about she asks Mochi for his consent, “Mochi I have something that you can drink that can help you get your energy back, but you may not like how it tastes. If you want to continue I will go and get it, but the decision is entirely up to you.” Mochi looks at the four pretty women who are staring at him, he then says, “you all made me feel good so I want to make you all feel good to if I can.” “This kid is too good for us,” all of them thought.

Having his consent Ruby walks over to an mini fridge on the right side of the room. Mochi watches her as she walks over there, he is really enjoying the view of ass as she is walking away and it causing him to get hard again. Opal offered to clean him up for Diamond since she knows she is next. Diamond smiled and says, “we can both do it.” “Have room for another? I have always wanted to know what I taste like from another. . .point of view,” said Jade. Opal and Diamond just shrug it off, the three of them get on their knees and start licking Mochi’s manhood at the same time. The reason they chose that method is because so all of them can taste him at the same time without having to fight or take up room from sucking on his manhood. Ruby can hear what they are doing and yelled, “you couldn’t have waited till I came back?” The four of them laugh together. After grabbing what she was looking for Ruby closes the mini fridge and returns to them.

“Alright ladies that’s enough he won’t be able to drink this properly if you keep making him feel good.” In an play tone Diamond says, “I don’t think he would mind that at all.” Ruby couldn’t help, but giggle since she can’t deny that she is right about that. Mochi looks at Ruby who seems to be holding some kind of small can. As Mochi reaches out to take the drink from her Ruby says, “this an energy drink called unlimited orange sparks. It tastes like orange soda, but it will take a bit of time, but when it starts to work you will have a lot of energy.” Mochi nods to show that he understands and takes the energy drink. Opening it up he takes a sip of it. Mochi likes how it really does taste like orange soda and continues to drink it. It took him a couple of minutes to finish it, he burped and said excuse me immediately after he did.

As Ruby picks up Mochi and holds him like a baby she suggests, “why don’t we take this to a more comfortable room?” Diamond, Jade and Opal nod in agreement. Each of them pick up their clothes, Jade was kind enough to get Ruby’s clothes and her cell phone. While they are walking towards and up to the third floor, Ruby adjusts Mochi’s face to be closer to her right breast. Without even needing to tell him what to do he started sucking on her breast. An silent moan is heard from Ruby, because she is feeling pleasured from what he is doing. Since he took the initiative Ruby chose reward him. It wasn’t much, but she adjusted her left arm to be able to reach Mochi’s manhood and she started stroking it. Ruby’s grew wider for every shiver of pleasure Mochi made with is body and he shivered a quite a few times, so you can imagine how wide her smile is right now.

Finally reaching a room giant room, the five walk over to giant queen sized bed. The bed was so big that all five of them could sleep on there no problem. Pulling Mochi away from her breast, she felt a slight tug since he didn’t release his lips right away, nevertheless it still caused her to feel pleasure. With Mochi now sitting on the bed all four of the women box him in. Diamond couldn’t wait any longer and she lays on her back. Point her left index finger at Mochi she gestures for him to come to her. Mochi already knew what she wanted and he prepares to give her what she wanted. Before he sticking his manhood into Diamond, Opal gives him an hand, she licks her left and starts to stroke Mochi’s manhood. Opal explained to Mochi that if his manhood wasn’t wet as well, Diamond wouldn’t feel as good as she wants too. With Mochi’s manhood now nice and wet he sticks it into Diamonds womanhood.

“Hnngh. . .ah. . . .ahhhh,” exclaimed Diamond as she raised her body up from Mochi entering all the way into her. Ruby helps support Mochi by helping him keep his balance as he begins to thrust his manhood into Diamond. Opal and Jade watch as Diamond’s entire body trembles from pleasure. No one even had to ask how Diamond is feeling right now, she is in complete bliss from the amount of pleasure she is feeling right now and it only continues to increase as Mochi changes to an faster pace. Getting jealous and wanting another turn with Mochi, Jade and Opal being to execute their secret plan. Opal moves towards Diamonds face and starts making out with her, while Jade moves towards her right breasts and start to suck on her nipple. Diamond is feeling so much pleasure that her face is turning a bright red color, even her eyes look like they might roll backwards.

During the moment Diamond is feeling the best sensation of her entire life, Ruby is doing what she wants Mochi. Ruby is currently, once again making out with Mochi. It wasn’t said, but Mochi is confused on why Ruby isn’t trying to help Opal to cum as well. Jade who is watching her make out with him knows why she isn’t rushing him to cum and that is because Ruby’s turn to have fun is coming up next.   
Diamond wasn’t expecting for what happened next. The energy drink finally kicked in and it Mochi like a jolt of electricity. With his body saying gotta go fast, he starts thrusting at an even fast pace that he did before. “Is he –ugh- is he –ooohh- whew. . .is he moving –moan- how is he moving so fast,” thought Diamond. Regardless of what she was thinking Diamond’s body is surging with pleasure and she is at her limit. Hearing muffling moans from Diamond, Opal stops kissing her so she can let our her moans and the moment she did, Diamond cummed and let out an extremely loud moan. Everyone watched as Diamonds body raised upwards from her cumming so hard, even her eyes looked like they were going to roll backwards into her body.

Pulling his manhood out of Diamonds womanhood, Mochi can see that Diamond’s body trembled from him pulling it out. 

Laying down on her stomach next to Diamond, Ruby says, “I believe it is my turn now.” This is the first time Mochi is going to take someone in the pronebone position so he doesn’t know how to go about this. With a little help from Opal and Jade, Mochi was guided into the position he needs to be in so he can have sex with Ruby. 

Finally inserting his manhood into Ruby, he can her breathing really hard. The reason she was breathing hard is because she is feeling an mixture of pleasure and excitement at the same time. Of course without even needing to be told Mochi starts thrusting his manhood in an out of Ruby’s womanhood. His movements where a little awkward, more like weird, but Ruby can tell he is trying his hardest to make her feel good. Mochi can feel Ruby breathing hard, but not as hard as she usually does, so he increases the pace he is thrusting his manhood into her. Ruby is now having an hard time containing her moans. Deciding to wait until it is their turn Opal and Jade get into the 69 positon and start licking each others womanhood. Mochi is confused from seeing that sex position, he thinks to himself, “what is that position they are in? Eh. . I will ask the about it later, right now I need to be a good husband and make Ruby happy.”

Deciding to try something Mochi adjusts himself to where he could lay down on Ruby’s back without hurting her. “Hmm,” exclaimed Ruby as she feels Mochi laying down on her. “What is he up to,” thought Ruby. Her question was answered right away from Mochi grabbing her breasts. Ruby was so caught off guard that she let out an loud moan. Mochi felt proud that he got her to moan like that. Knowing his plan was an success he continues to grip her breasts tightly as massage to massage them. It is heard loud and clear that Ruby isn’t able to suppress her moans anymore. “Dang it. . . I was trying to prove that I can handle Mochi like it was nothing in front of my friends, but now that is out the window.” Ruby had no idea how out the window her plans were until what Mochi did next. For the first time, he used his hands to pinch her nipples. 

“HNNNGGGHHH. . .AHH!” Moaned Ruby.

Opal, Jade and Diamond look up at Ruby, they have expressions on her face to show surprised they are from what they had just heard. Ruby couldn’t blame them, she let out an extremely loud moan. Luckily for her, her three friends couldn’t deny that he has skill, especially since he made her moan that loud and he was nowhere done yet.

Leaning as far as he could to get close to Ruby’s face, Mochi whispers, “hey Ruby can you turn your head this way?” Ruby turns her head to the right as much as she could. After she turned her body a little bit so she can turn around enough, Ruby was greeted with a surprise kiss on the lips by Mochi. Ruby really enjoyed that kiss and with Mochi done with what he wanted to do, she returned back to her previous position. Ruby’s moans became much louder after that. “Wow Ruby must of really liked that kiss if she moaning much louder now,” thought Mochi. No longer being able to keep her composure Ruby gave into her desires and told Mochi the two things she hasn’t even told her husband. “MOCHI FASTER! HARDER!” Doing what she wanted Mochi started pounding her as fast and as hard as his little body could move.

Ruby’s friends can see that she is no longer with them. With her face bright red and with smile ear to ear, Ruby has finally reached the height of pleasure that she has always wanted. With both of them reaching their limits they both cum at the same time together. Ruby drops down after both of them have finished cumming. Mochi pulls out his manhood and plops down onto his butt. Ruby’s friends crawl over to her and they turn her onto her back. They can’t believe what they are seeing. Ruby has the biggest smile on her face and she looks satisfied, but in the end she still wants more. The three of them look towards Mochi and they can see that he is still hard. The three of cave into their desires and they give Mochi their best erotic smile.  
As the night continues to pass the five of them continue to have sex with one another. So far Mochi’s has an favorite thing or two that he likes from Ruby and her friends. For Opal, he likes how she sucks on his manhood and how she uses her hands. From Diamond he likes how she rubs her breasts on his manhood and how she makes out with him as she rides him in the chair position. For Jade he likes the reverse cowgirl position she takes on him and loves the slapping sound that is heard from when their bodies connect with one another. For Ruby he likes the prone bone position he took earlier with her and he likes sucking on her breasts, someone sucks on his manhood, he really likes it when three of them do it.

Many climax’s later, they are still going at it despite the fact nothing is coming out of his manhood anymore.

Sometime around eleven o’clock at night Ruby receives a phone a call from Marcus. Picking up her cell phone she asks, “hey Marcus what’s up? Are things going well?” “Not quite,” answered Marcus. “Eh,” exclaimed Ruby. “Did something go wrong,” asked Ruby. Looking around his work area Marcus answers, “unfortunately the staff here wasn’t properly trained when closing and there is big spill of product in the back, so we are going to be here much longer than expected.” “How much longer are talking,” asked Ruby. After checking the clock near him Marcus answers, “I probably won’t get out of here till around two.” Feeling bad he asks, “I don’t want you to go through the trouble taking Mochi back to our house even later than that, so it is alright if I can come pick him up?” “Hmmmm . . .can I call you back in an few minutes,” asked Ruby. “Sure. . .I am on my break right now so I have some time.” Both of them hang up their phones.

Ruby thinks to herself, “sigh it will be such an hassle to have Marcus come over. I don’t even want to think about how is going to react from seeing me border line drunk and Mochi in such a mess. Hmm I wonder if I can get him to agree to THAT.” Ruby calls Marcus back. Answering his phone Marcus asks, “so what is the plan Ruby?” Ruby answers, “you know I would feel bad if you would to come all the way here, especially since it will be so late at night and you probably won’t get home till four in the morning, so how about Mochi stays here with me and I will drop him off at your house tomorrow?” “Are you sure that’s ok Ruby? I don’t really want to impose,” said Marcus. “You are –hnnnghh- fine Marcus,” responded Ruby. Confused Marcus asks, “are you ok?” Ruby answers, “yeah I am just –umph- stretching and its perfectly alright with me if its alright with you,” responded Ruby. Marcus felt bad for imposing like that, but he decided to thank Ruby for helping him out and he would return the favor someday. 

After hanging up her phone, in an playful tone Ruby says, “you are such a dirty little boy Mochi. I almost got caught in the act.” Right now Ruby is in the reverse squatting position and she is supporting herself with her arms that are behind her. Mochi on the other hand is laying down underneath her and is thrusting his manhood into her with all his might. “Good news ladies we have Mochi for the rest of the night,” yelled Ruby. Jade, Diamond and Opal smile from where they are at right now. Currently Jade is sitting on Mochi’s face and he is licking her womanhood. Jade is sitting on Mochi’s right hand, he is moving his fingers in and out of her, while Jade and her are making out. Diamond licking all around the spot where Mochi’s manhood and Ruby’s womanhood connect to one another.

They continued to have sex until all of them couldn’t anymore. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed in this chapter and if you are reading this I decided to announce an idea of mine for a future chapter. 
> 
> I was thinking of having Marcus, Mochi and Momo going an anime convention in one chapter. I was also thinking of having sex with some of my favorite female characters, it will vary from anime/video game and as a special thank you for the readers that have continued to read my story up till now, I have decided that I will add in your favorite female character for Mochi to have sex with.
> 
> So if you like this idea let me know in the comments below and don't forget to add your character.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this one let me know in the comments so I can post ch 2 of this series.


End file.
